Erebor 3022 - 2 : Ravenspeakers – Die Raben von Durins Volk
by summerundJessie
Summary: Mit Hilfe der Raben, welche die Umgebung auskundschaften meistert Prinz Kíli die Herausforderungen, die Sicherheit Erebors während des harten Winters zu gewährleisten. Als jedoch der Zwerg, der in Thal mit den Raben sprechen kann vermisst wird, sieht Kíli sich gezwungen, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Dabei findet er jene bedroht, die er so verzweifelt zu beschützen sucht.
1. Kapitel 1

**Erebor 3022: Ravenspeakers – Die Raben von Durins Volk**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 _ ****Anmerkungen**_ : Diese Geschichte ist die Fortsetzung von ''Erebor 3022: Cursebearer – Die letzten Schatten Morguls''. Die Handlung ist in sich geschlossen und man kann der Geschichte folgen, ohne ''Die letzten Schatten Morguls'' gelesen zu haben. Dennoch möchten wir Euch einladen, den Vorläufer zu lesen, sofern Ihr es noch nicht getan habt. ;-) Jegliches Feedback ist willkommen, Ihr wisst, es ist gut für die Motivation und erfreut das Herz von Autor und Übersetzer.

Die Handlung spielt etwa zwei Monate nach der ersten Geschichte, wir haben jetzt also etwa Februar, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass der Durinstag irgendwann im November/Dezember liegt.

Willkommen in Summers Mittelerde AU und viel Spaß bei diesem neuen Abenteuer,

Summer & Jessie

* * *

 **Kapitel 1**

Kíli, Prinz von Erebor, Anführer der Königlichen Wache und seit kurzem verlobt mit dem Heiler-Lehrmädchen Nÿr, stand auf der offenen Brustwehr hoch oben auf dem Rabenberg. Er war in einen mit Pelz besetzten Ledermantel gehüllt und die Fülle seines langen, schwarzen Haars wehte hinter ihm im eisigen, böigen Wind.

Neben ihm stand sein ältester Neffe Fjalar, ungeduldig erpicht auf seine erste Gelegenheit, mit den Raben seines Volkes zu sprechen. Der Junge zeigte die ersten Zeichen des Heranwachsens eines Zwergs, und der erste Flaum von Barthaaren begann in seinem Gesicht zu sprießen. Er hatte das gleiche goldblonde Haar wie sein Vater (abzüglich der weißen Strähnen des Alters), und sein warmer Mantel trug das Königliche Wappen. Er war höher gewachsen als die meisten Jungs seines Alters, er reichte seinem Onkel schon bis zur Schulter. Er entwuchs gerade den so typischen Proportionen eines Kindes, und er begann um die Schultern deutlich Muskeln zuzulegen. Er war noch jung, ohne Frage…doch Kíli konnte erkennen, welch vielversprechendes Potenzial in seinem Neffen steckte. Noch ein paar Jahre, viel Übung und ein bisschen mehr Gewicht… dann würde Fílis Sohn selbst Durin, den Urvater seines Volkes, mit Stolz erfüllen.

''Du weißt noch alles, was Dein Vater Dir gesagt hat?'' fragte Kíli, während er beobachtete, wie sein Neffe vortrat, um über den Rand der Zinne zu blicken.

''Ja, klar,'' platzte Fjalar heraus, doch dann hielt der Junge inne, trat zurück und nahm wieder den Platz an der Seite seines Onkels ein. ''Ich meinte… jawohl, mein Herr.''

Kíli unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er in Fjalars Alter gewesen war… so begierig zu lernen und neue Dinge zu erleben… aber auch übermütig und so leicht abzulenken. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er und sein Bruder ihren Onkel damit beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatten — was ein Grund war, dass er selbst heute nur einen der Prinzen unter seiner Obhut hatte, und nicht all drei.

Den Jungen aus den behüteten Königlichen Gemächern zu entlassen und ihm öffentliche Verantwortungen zu übertragen, war jedoch nicht ohne Risiko. Der Krieg mochte vorbei sein, und es gab wieder einen neuen König in Gondor… doch es gab noch genug böse Mächte in den finsteren Winkeln von Mittelerde, die einen jeden Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht zu Tode jagen würden. Und Fíli konnte nicht so einfach von seinem Beschützerinstinkt lassen. Er liebte seine Kinder mit einer Hingabe, die Kíli nur zu gut kannte.

Weil er sie selber erfahren hatte, solange er nur denken konnte.

So nahm Kíli seine Pflicht, den Jungen zu unterrichten, sehr ernst. Er überblickte die kalte Landschaft um sie herum. Der Winter hatte Erebor mit einer Folge von Stürmen aus dem Norden überzogen und den Berg unter einer dicken Schneedecke begraben. Die Fußpatrouillen wurden durch schwere Schneetreiben behindert, und die Ausgucke waren in tiefhängende, schwere, graue Wolken gehüllt.

In den kurzen Stunden des Tageslichtes, wenn der Himmel sich aufklärte, waren diejenigen, die mit den Raben sprechen konnten, von großer Bedeutung, denn die großen Vögel konnten über dem Land um den Berg auf Erkundungsflug gehen und wichtige Neuigkeiten bringen.

Und die Kunst, mit den Raben zu sprechen, fand sich nur bei wenigen Zwergen. Tatsächlich gab es nur sechs Zwerge in Erebor, die dazu fähig waren. Sie brauchten mehr.

Nur jene, in deren Adern das Blut Durins floss, hatten diese Gabe. So hatte Kíli schließlich vorgeschlagen, Fjalar in diese Aufgabe einzuweihen, und Fíli hatte schließlich, wenn auch schweren Herzens, zugestimmt.

''Nun, du hast schon eine Menge Anschauungsunterricht darüber erhalten.'' Kíli zwinkerte seinen Neffen zu. ''Es ist Zeit, einen Versuch zu wagen. Bist du bereit?''

Der Junge nickte mit ernster Miene.

''Bleib hier stehen,'' sagte Kíli mit leiser Stimme. Er trat ein paar Schritte weiter vor und sah nach oben, um den klaren, blauen Himmel abzusuchen. Einen Moment später hob er seinen Arm, der von seinem dicken, ledernen Handschuh geschützt wurde, und blieb dann still stehen.

''Wie rufst man sie?'' fragte Fjalar.

''Man ruft sie nicht,'' antwortete Kíli. ''Sie kommen aus eigenem Antrieb, wenn sie einen von uns sehen, einen der sie versteht. Sie wissen, wer wir sind.''

''Wie können sie mich kennen?'' Fjalars Gesichtsausdruck war etwas bekümmert. Es war sein erster Unterrichtstag, und auch wenn er seinen Vater und seinen Onkel unzählige Male dabei beobachtet hatte, wenn sie mit den Raben sprachen, so hatten die Vögel ihn noch nie eines einzigen Wortes gewürdigt.

''Das, '' sagte Kíli, ''wird die erste Übung sein: Sich einander vorzustellen.'' Kíli deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung Nordwesten. ''Da ist einer — siehst du ihn?'' Ein geschmeidiger schwarzer Körper mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln stieg über ihren Köpfen auf, kreiste einmal, und begann dann, nur mit den Handschwingen manövrierend, zu ihnen herabzukommen.

''Er hat uns gesehen,'' Fjalar keuchte vor Aufregung.

''Lass mich erst einen Moment mit ihm sprechen,'' sagte Kíli ganz ruhig, ''und wenn er bereit ist, bringe ich ihn für eine Unterhaltung zu Dir. Kíli trat noch ein paar Schritte weiter zu Seite, damit der große Rabe Platz zum Landen hatte.

Kíli konnte sehen wie Fjalar, obwohl er sich alle Mühe gab möglichst erwachsen zu wirken, mit vor Staunen halb offenem Mund da stand, als er beobachtete, wie der wendige Vogel im Wind manövrierte.

Dann landete der Rabe auf Kílis Unterarm, seine Füße krallten sich in den Lederhandschuh während er mit den Flügeln schlug und sein Gefieder schüttelte, bis er eine sichere Sitzposition eingenommen hatte.

''Guten Morgen, mein Freund,'' murmelte Kíli, als er den Vogel erkannte. ''Zu Euren Diensten, junger Corax.''

Fjalar rückte unbewusst seinen eigenen Handschuh zurecht, den er gerade vor kurzem von seinem Vater bekommen hatte. Er konnte es offensichtlich kaum erwarten zu erfahren, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn ein Vogel wie Corax darauf saß und zu ihm sprach.

Corax nickte mit dem ganzen Körper und schüttelte den Kopf. ''Viel Schnee. Vieeel Schnee,'' krächzte er.

Kíli warf seinem Schüler einen seitlichen Blick zu und fragte sich, ob Fjalar verstanden hatte.

Der Junge machte derartig große, runde Augen dass Kíli beinahe lachen musste. Wenn er bloß daran gedacht hätte, eine Zeichner mitzubringen, der den Moment festhalten würde.

''Ja,'' antwortete Kíli dem Vogel. ''Überall Schnee. Hast du die Nüsse gefunden, die wir dir auf der westlichen Terrasse ausgelegt haben?''

Der Rabe nickte. ''Viele gefressen. Wir fliegen. Wir halten Wacht.''

Gut, dachte Kíli, wir zählen auf diese Wachsamkeit. ''Nun, was gibt es Neues? Habt ihr Reisende auf den Straßen gesehen?''

''Keine Zwerge, keine Menschen, keine Goblins, keine Orks, keine Elben.''

''Nicht mal auf der Straße zu den Ered Mithrin?'' Kíli war besorgt wegen der Gruppe von Exilierten, die kürzlich aus Erebor verbannt wurden.

''Keine Zwerge, keine Menschen, keine Goblins, keine Orks, keine Elben,'' wiederholte Corax.

''Gut zu wissen.'' Kíli nickte und hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue wegen der Reihenfolge, die Corax benutzt hatte. Er hatte die Elben sogar noch nach den Orks genannt.

''Wie steht es mit feinen Wolken… feine Wolken, die vom Boden aufsteigen?'' fragte Kíli. ''Lagerfeuer? Kamine?''

Der Rabe sah Kíli an, dann auf den Berg und wieder zurück zu Kíli. ''Nur der Berg, nur die Mine.''

''Gut, gut. Ich danke dir. Sonst noch irgendetwas?'' Kíli hatte gelernt in keinem Fall zu vergessen, am Ende eine möglichst unbestimmte Frage zu stellen. Raben neigten dazu, alles sehr wörtlich zu nehmen.

Corax wippte mit den Schwanzfedern und beäugte Fjalar. ''König und doch nicht König,'' krächzte er.

Kíli sah seinen Neffen an und lächelte. ''Sehr gut. Noch nicht König, jedenfalls.'' Er nickte seinem Neffen zu, sich vorzustellen.

Der Junge richtete sich etwas gerader auf und verbeugte sich dann. ''Fjalar,'' sagte er. ''Zu Euren Diensten.''

Corax nickte wiederum mit dem ganzen Körper und legte den Kopf schief, um den jungen Zwerg mit einem Auge genau zu betrachten.

Kíli deutete Fjalar an, seinen Arm hoch zu halten. Der Junge tat es und stellte sich etwas breitbeiniger hin, um sich zu wappnen.

Kili trug den Vogel behutsam näher und sprach im Gehen mit ihm. ''Ich hätte gerne, dass du mit ihm sprichst, Corax. Würdest du das tun?'' Er beobachtete ihn genau, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Rabe keine Einwände hatte. Aber Corax schien weiter sehr interessiert zu sein und legte den Kopf auf die andere Seite. Dann machte er ein leises, rasselndes Geräusch in seiner Kehle, dass Kíli als den Ruf erkannte, den Raben bei ihren Jungen am Nest ausstießen. Um ein Haar hätte er laut aufgelacht.

Doch er legte einen ernsthaften Tonfall in seine Stimme, schließlich ging es auch um ernste Angelegenheiten. ''Ja, er ist ein Jungvogel und hat noch viel zu lernen. Doch er wird von nun an zu euch herauskommen, um für uns mit euch zu sprechen. Wenn ihr ihn seht, könnt ihr ihm berichten. Alles was ihr wisst. ''

Kíli blieb ein paar Schritte entfernt von Fjalar stehen.

Corax gab einen lauten, kehligen Ruf von sich, und Fjalar schreckte zusammen. Seine Augenbrauen schossen alarmiert empor, doch er rührte sich nicht, er stand ganz still. Einen Moment später hüpfte Corax von Kílis auf Flajars Arm.

Der Arm des Jungen sackte wegen des überraschend hohen Gewichts etwas durch.

Kíli hielt einen Finger vor seine Lippen, um Fjalar daran zu erinnern, still zu bleiben bis sich Corax entschloss, ihn anzusprechen. Raben erwarteten die vollste Aufmerksamkeit.

''König-und-doch-nicht-König,'' sprach er zu dem jungen Zwerg.

Fjalar schielte beinahe, als er den Vogel anblickte. ''Der König ist mein Vater,'' antwortete er. ''Ich bin Fjalar, ich bin sein Thronfolger.''

Der Rabe hob den Kopf und neigte ihn zur Seite, als ob er die Worte des Jungen überdenken würde. ''Niemand spricht heute in Thal mit uns,'' sagte der Vogel plötzlich. ''Ich sage das zu König-und-doch-nicht-König.''

Kíli runzelte die Stirn. Er deutete Fjalar an, er solle versuchen herauszufinden, was damit gemeint war.

''Da ist… niemand in Thal, mit dem Ihr sprechen könnt?'' fragte Flajar.

Der Rabe veränderte seine Position auf dem Arm des Jungen und seine Krallen packten fest zu und bohrten sich in das Leder des Handschuhes. Kíli sah, wie Fjalar die Zähne zusammen biss, doch er gab keinen Ton von sich, er zuckte nicht mal. Raben konnten heftig mit ihren Krallen zupacken, wenn sie aufgeschreckt waren.

''Niemand, mit dem wir sprechen können. Seht, seht! Nein.''

Und damit erhob sich Corax in die Lüfte und flog nach Süden.

In Richtung Thal.

Kíli sah ihm mit bedenklicher Mine nach, als er davon strich.

''Warum ist er fort?'' fragte Flajar.

Kíli lächelte. ''Weil er fertig war.'' Kíli klopfte seinem Neffen wohlwollend auf den Arm. ''Gut gemacht, Junge! Du hast es geschafft!''

''Hab' ich das?''

Kíli strubbelte Fjalars goldblondes Haar. ''Ja, Lehrling, um mit Raben zu sprechen, Oh König-und-doch-nicht-König.''

Fjalar erlaubte es sich zu lachen, obwohl er noch halbwegs sprachlos war.

''Vorwärts, lass uns gehen und deinem Vater Bericht erstatten.'' Kíli machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Haupttor, und Fjalar beeilte sich, neben ihm aufzuschließen.

Doch so sehr sich Kíli auch für seinen Neffen freute, so sehr beunruhigte ihn auch die Nachricht des Raben.

Niemand spricht heute in Thal mit uns hieß, dass die Raben nach dem gesucht hatten, der in Thal postiert war, um mit ihnen zu sprechen, doch ihn nirgends hatten finden können.

Und das war, wie Kíli nur zu gut wusste, genau die Art von Neuigkeiten, die meistens die Vorboten größerer Schwierigkeiten waren.

.

.

.

* * *

 _** Vielen Dank fürs Lesen, wir hoffen, der Auftakt hat euch gefallen, Summer & Jessie. _

_**Eine Anmerkung zu Fílis Kindern:**_ _Wie wir alle wissen, die ist ein Alternatives Universum zu Tolkiens Kanon oder dem Filmgeschehen. In Erebor 3022 gerät Fíli als junger König alsbald unter Druck, einen Erben und Thronfolger zu zeugen, um die Erbfolge zu sichern. Balin griff ihm da etwas unter die Arme und arrangierte eine Ehe mit einem Mädel aus einem guten Hause (An) aus den Eisenbergen. Und nach einem etwas holperigen Start ins Eheleben wurde 20 Jahre nach der Schlacht der Fünf Heere Fjalar geboren. Seine drei Geschwister (Gunnar, Hannar und Iri) kamen im Laufe der darauffolgenden fünfzehn Jahre zur Welt, ein weiteres Kind wurde tot geboren._

 _Zwerge werden sehr viel langsamer erwachsen als Menschen und werden offiziell mit 82 volljährig. In dieser Geschichte ist Fjalar zwischen 58 und 59, was etwa einem 14 bis 15 jährigem Menschen entspricht. Er ist damit jünger als Kíli, wie er im Film dargestellt wird. Wäre er ein Mensch, würde Fjalar Bards Sohn Bain entsprechen. Gunnar, oder Gunz, wie er kurz genannt wird, entspricht einem Zehnjährigen, Hannar einem Siebenjährigen und die kleine Iri, das einzige Mädchen, entspricht einer Vier- bis Fünfjährigen._

 _ **Zu Fjalar**_ _: ''Fjalar'' ist ein Name, der in der isländischen Edda aufgelistet ist. Eine Quelle, die bekanntlich auch JRR Tolkien nutzte, als er 'Der Hobbit' und 'Der Herr der Ringe' verfasste. Das ''j'' ist still, also spricht sich der Name wie ''Flar'' oder auch ''F'lar''._


	2. Kapitel 2

**Erebor 3022: Ravenspeakers – Die Raben von Durins Volk**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 2**

Frau Nÿr's morgendlicher Arbeitsplan als Heilerlehrling beinhaltete die gewöhnlichen Rundgänge in der Krankenhalle, wo zurzeit drei Zwerge lagen, zwei mit Kopfverletzungen und ein Schmiedelehrling mit einer bösen Verbrennung, und die Aufgabe, der obersten Hebamme bei den Untersuchungen dreier werdender Mütter zu assistieren, die kurz vor der Geburt standen.

Nun erwartete sie einen Jungen von der Wache, dessen schlimm gebrochenes Bein beinahe wieder ganz verheilt war.

Sie berührte ein kleines Stück schwarzen Drachensteins in ihrer Tasche, das kunstvoll in Form eines Raben gemeißelt war. Ihr Zukünftiger, Prinz Kíli, hatte es ihr als persönliches Andenken und Talisman an dem Tag geschenkt, als sie offiziell als einer derjenigen Zwerge ernannt worden war, die mit den Raben Erebors sprachen. Sie war schon immer in der Lage gewesen, die sonderbaren schwarzen Vögel Erebors zu verstehen. Doch in den letzten Wochen hatte Kíli sie in die Protokolle der Wache eingewiesen, und die Raben kannten sie nun als einen der Zwerge, denen sie Bericht erstatten konnten.

Und die kleine Steinfigur war rasch zu einem ganz speziellen Zeichen zwischen ihr und ihrem Zukünftigen geworden — eine geheime Einladung, sich in ihrem versteckten Studierzimmer zu treffen, einer verborgenen kleinen Kammer, die er ihr ganz für sie allein eingerichtet hatte.

Und sie hatte sich bereits entschieden, dass sie ihm das kleine Andenken heute schicken würde, damit sie endlich einen freien Abend zusammen verbringen konnten, nur sie beide, völlig ungestört…

Sie brauchte jedoch einen Verbündeten um sicherzustellen, dass der kleine steinerne Rabe auch genau dort landete, wo Kíli ihn mit Sicherheit finden würde. Und hier kam genau der Junge, nach dem sie gesucht hatte, Kílis junger Bogenschützenkadett Skirfir. Er humpelte auf seinen Krücken in den Raum.

''Gute Neuigkeiten, Skirfir,'' sagte sie, nachdem sie sein Bein eingehend untersucht hatte. Es war ein glatter Bruch gewesen, und er heilte gut. ''Keine Krücken mehr. Ich denke, es ist Zeit, ohne sie zu gehen.''

Der junge Bogenschütze lächelte sie an. Er war völlig betört von ihr.

Seine offensichtliche Bewunderung war ihr irgendwie peinlich. Aber so nach und nach gewöhnte sie sich daran. Tatsächlich war es die gleiche Reaktion, die alle jungen Wachen ihr gegenüber zeigten.

Kíli hatte sich über dieses Phänomen sehr amüsiert gezeigt, als sie ihm davon erzählte. Er hatte erklärt, dass ein Teil der Reaktion mit Sicherheit deren Neugierde auf ein Mädel war, das mutig genug war, sich mit ihrem Anführer einzulassen, und der andere Teil war aufrichtige Faszination über jedes Mädchen, was ihnen eine wie auch immer geartete Form von weiblicher Aufmerksamkeit widmete. ''Und sieh' es einfach ein,'' hatte er mit einem Schulterzucken und einem Grinsen gesagt, ''sie mögen Dich einfach.''

So gesehen hatte sie begonnen, sich mit dem Verhalten der jungen Wachen zu arrangieren. Trotzdem, die Rufe nach einem Heiler aus den Schlafsälen der Kadetten hatten ein Wenig überhandgenommen, und viele davon betrafen unbedeutende kleine Verletzungen, die ein gestandener Krieger ohne Weiteres weggesteckt hätte. Offensichtlich nutzten sie jede Gelegenheit, um einen Grund für Nÿr's Anwesenheit in ihren Hallen herbeizuführen. Daher hatte sie die Rufe, denen sie nachging einschränken müssen, und den Großteil dieser Arbeit ihren männlichen Mitschülern übergeben.

Nachdem sie mit der Untersuchung von Skirfirs Bein fertig war, hielt sie den kleinen steinernen Raben hoch. ''Ich frage mich, ob ich es Euch nochmal aufbürden kann, Euch um Eure Hilfe zu bitten,'' sagte sie. ''Ich denke, ihr könnt es so ablegen, dass er es findet?''

Skirfir bekam sichtbar heiße Ohren. Er nickte, und ließ sie den Talisman in seine ausgestreckte Hand fallen. ''Ja, meine Herrin. Er wird etwas später in seinem Bereitschaftsraum erwartet, dann habe ich Gelegenheit dafür.''

Sie legte ihm dankbar die Hand auf den Arm und fühlte, wie sich ihr eigenes Gesicht etwas erwärmte. ''Danke.'' Als Waisenkind von einer Pflegemutter in Thal aufgezogen war sie die Art von Aufmerksamkeit, die Erebors Prinz auf sich zog, und die sich nun auch auf sie übertrug, nicht gewöhnt. Nicht, dass Kíli es bei sich selbst nicht auch bemerkt hätte. Für ihn jedoch gehörte das seit Jahren zu seinem Alltagsleben, und er ließ sich davon einfach nicht beirren.

''Ich gebe Dir auch eine Notiz mit nach oben, dass Du wieder leichten Dienst aufnehmen kannst,'' fuhr sie fort. ''Aber übertreib' es nicht gleich. Nimm weiter täglich diesen Beinwurz-Tee, und dann möchte ich Dich in zwei Wochen wieder sehen.''

''Auf jeden Fall, meine Herrin,'' grinste Skirfir. Ganz klar war er froh über jeden Vorwand, um sich mit ihr wieder im selben Raum aufzuhalten.

* * *

''Kadett Skirfir?'' rief der graubärtige Sekretär, der dem Schreibraum des Anführers zugeteilt war. Skirfir hatte geduldig gewartet, seit er mit der Bitte um ein Treffen vorstellig geworden war. .

Skirfir stand auf.

''Hast' wohl deine Krücken verloren, mein Junge, hm?''

''Ja mein Herr.'' Er hielt die Notiz, wieder leichten Dienst aufnehmen zu können, in der Hand, den rabenförmigen Talisman hatte er in seiner Tasche versteckt.

Der Sekretär führte ihn einen kurzen Korridor zum Bereitschaftsraum seines Anführers entlang. Kíli war bereits da. Er stand über Pläne gebeugt, die auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet lagen.

''Komm' rein, Junge,'' winkte Kíli ihn mit einer Hand heran. Mit Feder und Tinte machte er einige Notizen. Einen Augenblick später legte er die Schreibfeder zur Seite.

Skirfir verbeugte sich. ''Zu Euren Diensten, mein Herr.''

''So wie ich zu Deinen,'' antwortete Kíli, verschränkte die Arme und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Tatsächlich war Kíli weitaus mehr als nur Skirfirs Anführer. Kíli war sein _ushmar_ … sein Vormund an Stelle seines verstorbenen Vaters. Das war etwas, was Zwergenkrieger füreinander taten — die Führung und Unterweisung der minderjährigen Söhne derer zu übernehmen , die im Kampf fielen.

Fast vier Jahre war das jetzt her… und heute würde Skirfir alles für seinen Herrn und Prinzen tun.

Und gerade jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein _ushmar_ ein sehr ernstes Gesicht machte. Er überreichte ihm das zusammengefaltete Papier, das er in der Hand hielt.

Kíli nahm es und las die Notiz, die die Kennzeichnung der Heiler trug, rasch durch. ''Leichter Dienst! Gut für dich. Das kommt gerade zur rechten Zeit.'' Kíli legte die Notiz zur Seite. ''Ich bereite eine kurzfristige Reise nach Thal vor, Skirf. Da wir reiten werden, gibt es keinen Grund, dass du nicht mitkommen könntest. Ich kann dein scharfes Auge und deinen Bogen gut gebrauchen.''

Skirfir richtete sich gerade auf. ''Jetzt sofort?''

Kíli grinste. ''Morgen früh. Die Wetterbeobachter sagen, wir haben zwei, vielleicht sogar drei Tage klares Wetter vor uns. Es ist ein Trupp draußen, der gerade die die Schneeverwehungen von der Straße vor dem Haupttor räumt. Schlaf' Dich ordentlich aus und nimm ein heißes Frühstück zu Dir.''

''Ja, mein Herr.'' So begierig er auch war, seinen Dienst wieder aufzunehmen, Skirfir konnte nicht verbergen, dass er sich erleichtert fühlte, weil es nicht vor dem nächsten Morgen losging.

Sein Anführer sah bei Skirfirs Reaktion etwas verwundert aus.

''Es ist nur,'' Skirfir langte in seine Tasche. ''Frau Nÿr hat mir das hier gegeben,'' sagte er. ''Ich würde sie ungern enttäuschen. Und das wäre sie, wenn sie feststellen müsste, dass Ihr abgereist seid.'' Skirfir hatte ihr das nicht verraten, aber er hätte es nie fertiggebracht, den Talisman einfach so im Verborgenen irgendwo zu deponieren wie sie ihn gebeten hatte. Seine Loyalität Kíli gegenüber vertrug sich nicht mit so einer Art von Geheimniskrämerei. Stattdessen fand er jedesmal eine Gelegenheit, ihm die Figur persönlich zu übergeben. Seine Rolle als ein Mittelsmann wurde dadurch ganz klar, zumindest seinem Prinzen.

Sein _ushmar_ zog die Augenbrauen hoch, während er die kleine steinerne Rabenfigur entgegennahm, die Skirfir ihm hinhielt. ''Solltest Du sie heimlich auf meinem Schreibtisch hinterlassen?'' Kílis Stimme hatte einen amüsierten und neckischen Klang, und sein Lächeln war warm.

Skirfir lachte. Mahal sei Dank, sein Herr verstand die Regeln dieses Spiels.

''Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ihr im Bereitschaftraum erwartet werdet…'' Skirfir zuckte nur mit den Schultern und versuchte, nicht gleich wieder heiße Ohren zu kriegen. Er wusste nicht ganz genau, was der Talisman zwischen seinem Prinzen und der Heilerin bedeutete, aber ein jeder wusste, dass sie Auserkorene waren, sich einander versprochen hatten… und niemand in Erebor ließ sich von der Vorspiegelung eines züchtigen und anständigen Jahres der Werbung groß an der Nase herumführen. Tatsächlich hatten einige, die von etwas handfesterer Natur waren, bereits Wetten über die Angelegenheit abgeschlossen.

Und die Münzen der Wache waren fest überzeugt auf _''sie treiben es wie Rhosgobel Kaninchen'_ ' gesetzt.

''Skirf?''

''Es ist nur… das ist alles.''

''Na gut, die kleine heimliche Übeltat ist also arrangiert,'' grinste Kíli und ließ die kleine Vogelfigur in seiner Tasche verschwinden. ''Wie gut kennst Du Thal, Skirfir?'' wechselte er das Thema.

Skirfir zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Die gewöhnlichen Schenken, die wir besuchen, wenn wir frei haben.''

Kíli nickte.

''Den großen Marktplatz der Krämer, den Heumarkt...'' fügte Skirfir hinzu.

''Gut, wir werden dorthin reiten, um nach jemandem zu suchen, aber Du musst darüber schweigen. Deine Aufgabe wird es sein, die Wirtshäuser zu besuchen und ein bisschen herumzufragen.'' Kíli trat um seien Schreibtisch herum, öffnete eine Schublade und kramte darin nach etwas. Einen Moment später schob er ein paar Münzen über den Tisch. ''Nimm die. Sie sind klein und gewöhnlich genug, so dass sie keine große Aufmerksamkeit erregen werden. Kauf' dir ein paar Ales und halte Augen und Ohren offen.''

Skirfir nickte, trat vor, nahm die Münzen und steckte sie in die Tasche.

''Wir suchen nach Duf, der für uns in Thal mit den Raben spricht. Kennst du ihn?''

''Ich habe ihn mal gesehen,'' nickte Skirfir. Duf war sicher ein entfernter Cousin seines Anführers und seines Königs. Musste er sein, wenn er mit den Raben sprechen konnte. Tatsächlich war er einer von Herrn Dori's Neffen.

''Dann würdest du ihn wiedererkennen?''

''Das würde ich, Herr,''

''Guter Junge,'' Kíli nickte und nahm wieder seine Feder zur Hand. ''Sei morgen einen Glockenschlag nach Sonnenaufgang bei den Ställen. Keine Uniform, zieh dich warm an. Und bring deinen Bogen mit.''

* * *

Kíli ließ das Abendessen ausfallen.

Statt dessen überquerte er die freitragenden Brücken durch die große zentrale Halle und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Hallen des Wissens, er vermied die Hauptkorridore und verlangsamte seine Schritte an einer Kreuzung mit sechs Abzweigen, die von der Statue von Jormund, dem großen Apotheker, gekennzeichnet wurde. Er blieb kurz stehen, zog eine Notiz aus seiner Tasche, als würde er etwas Bestimmtes überprüfen und wartete einen Moment, bis die Halle frei von Zuschauern war. Dann schlüpfte er ungesehen in die unscheinbare, enge Passage, die zu dem geheimen Versteck führte, die sie Nÿr's Studierzimmer nannten.

Es war wirklich ein Studierzimmer, sicherlich. Tatsächlich war es das Studierzimmer seiner Mutter gewesen, welches sie als Mädchen benutzt hatte, als sie unter den Schulmeistern lernte. Es gab dort viele Regale, eine kleine Bibliothek und einen großen Eichentisch, der bestens für Abende geeignet war, an denen sie beide ihre Schriftrollen und Papiere ausbreiteten und in aller Stille zu arbeiten hatten.

Aber dort gab es auch eine Kamin, davor einen flauschigen Teppich und einen großen, dick gepolsterten Stuhl… und all das konnte verlockend behaglich und interessanterweise sehr romantisch sein.

Er klopfte zweimal an die Tür, bevor er seinen Schlüssel in das Schloss steckte.

Doch er brauchte ihn nicht. Die Tür öffnete sich und zeigte das süße und unbeschwerte Lächeln seiner Zukünftigen, der Herrin Nÿr.

Er konnte gar nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu lächeln.

Er trat ein, griff langsam in seine Tasche und gab ihr den kleinen steinernen Raben.

Die Berührung ihrer Hände fühlte sich weich und sanft auf den seinen an, als sie die Figur zurücknahm. Er legte seine Arme um sie, zog ihre für ein Zwergenmädchen hochgewachsene Gestalt an sich und atmete ihren Duft tief ein.

Etwas später würden sie sich unterhalten, und er würde ihr sagen, dass er den Berg morgen verlassen und wahrscheinlich einige Tage fort sein würde.

Doch als erstes brauchten sie etwas Zeit füreinander, und diese hatte so ganz und gar nichts mit Reden zu tun.

…

..

* * *

 **Anmerkungen:**

 _ **Ushmar**_ =Vormund, Beschützer; bezieht sich auf den Brauch des ushmar, eine zwergische Tradition, bei der ältere Zwergenmänner formlos minderjährige, vaterlose Jungen adoptieren und die Rolle eines Ziehvaters übernehmen. Im Allgemeinen wird dies von einem Krieger wahrgenommen, der in einer Schlacht Zeuge des Todes des eigentlichen Elternteils wurde, bzw. feststellt, dass ein Elternteil in einer Schlacht gefallen ist. (Wie es in Skirfirs Fall dazu kam, wird in einer späteren Geschichte beschrieben - Ihr habt ja schon alle herausgefunden, dass dies eine Fortsetzungsgeschichte ist.) Die Quelle für die Khuzdul Begriffe ist das ''Dwarrow Scholar's online English-Khuzdul dictionary'', leicht über google zu finden.

Einige Leser haben sich gefragt, wer die Zwerge sind, die in Erebor derzeit mit den Raben sprechen, und was aus den Gefährten aus Thorins Gemeinschaft geworden ist.

Zur Zeit dieser Geschichte leben noch sieben von der alten Gemeinschaft in Erebor:

Fíli, Kíli, Dwalin, Gloin, Dori, Bofur und Bombur.

Die Zwerge, die auf Grund ihrer direkten Abstammung aus Durins Blutlinie mit den Raben sprechen können sind Fíli, Kíli. Dwalin, Glóin, Dori und seine drei Neffen Duf, Náriss Máuriss. Da Duf in Thal Dienst tut sind also sieben in Erebor, die mit den Rabe sprechen. Einer der sieben wäre uns in Kapitel 1 beinahe durch die Lappen gegangen ;-)

Nÿr und Fjalar sind ebenfalls dazu in der Lage, aber noch nicht 'routinemäßig' dazu eingeteilt, die drei kleineren Kinder von Fíli können es noch nicht, und Gimli ist die meiste Zeit unterwegs bzw. hält sich in den glitzernden Höhlen auf.

Das heutige Kapitel nehme ich zum Anlass, meinem Betareader Leobaer zu danken, der Tallboy vertritt, welcher für eine Weile in ein Abenteuer gezogen ist.

Mahals Segen, Jessie


	3. Kapitel 3

**Erebor 3022: Ravenspeakers – Die Raben von Durins Volk**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 3**

Kíli verließ Erebor am kalten, klaren Morgen des nächsten Tages mit einer kleinen Gruppe von drei Wachen in einfacher Alltagskleidung, einem alten Mann in Bergmannskleidung und einem zusätzlichen Pony. Die Wachen waren Skirfir, sowie Var und Vit, zwei Brüder, die ursprünglich aus den Eisenbergen stammten. Die Beiden waren mit ihren Keulen, den gebräuchlichen Waffen in den Eisenbergen, ein beeindruckendes Paar nicht zu unterschätzender Kämpfer. Kíli ritt wie gewöhnlich bewaffnet mit seinem Bogen und seinem Schwert.

Der Bergman war kein anderer als sein alter Freund Bofur. Da sie auf Ponys unterwegs waren, konnte er sie begleiten, denn einen Fußmarsch hätten seine alten Knie nicht mehr geschafft. Unabhängig davon war er natürlich jederzeit gerne bereit, die unterschiedlichen Alesorten in der Stadt zu verkosten. Außerdem kannte er Duf, den Zwerg, der mit den Raben sprechen konnte, sehr gut, und er hatte ein verblüffendes Talent, Leuten, die etwas mehr getrunken hatten als gut für sie war, Einzelheiten zu entlocken.

''Wir kriegen eine Schönwetterperiode, und schon wimmelt es hier wie rund um einen Ameisenhaufen,'' sagte Bofur beim Anblick der langen Reihe von Reisenden auf der Straße. ''Sieht so aus, als wären wir nicht die Einzigen, die sich nach Thal aufgemacht haben.''

Kíli stimmte ihm zu. Da waren locker zwei bis dreihundert Zwerge aus Erebor auf der Straße zu sehen. Jetzt, da sie vom Schnee geräumt war, waren die meisten zu Fuß unterwegs.

''Umso besser für uns,'' sagte Kíli. ''Wenn wir in der Menge untertauchen können, ist es einfacher, nach Duf zu suchen, ohne dabei große Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.''

''Irgend eine Ahnung, was mit ihm passiert ist?'' fragte Bofur.

''Nein, keine Ahnung,'' antwortete Kíli. ''Die Raben berichten nur, dass sie ihn nicht finden können. Und es sind nicht genug unter uns, die fähig sind, mit den Raben zu sprechen, als dass wir zulassen können, das einer einfach verschwindet.''

''Da wir gerade von Raben sprechen,'' sagte Bofur, und wies mit dem Kopf nach Süden.

Kíli sah nach oben. Tatsächlich kreiste dort ein Rabe und näherte sich ihnen in enger werdenden Schleifen. Kíli zügelte sein Pony und blieb hinter der Gruppe zurück, um dem Vogel Platz zu lassen. Er hob seine Hand zum Himmel und einen Moment später landete Corax auf seinem Arm. Er flatterte unruhig.

''Hallo Corax,'' sprach Kíli leise. ''Was soll die ganze Aufregung? Ganz ruhig.'' Kíli hielt sein Pony ganz an und hoffte, dass sich sein gefiederter Freund beruhigen würde. Seine Eskorte hielt ebenfalls an, und Kíli bemerkte, dass sich Skirfir im Sattel umgewandt hatte. Der junge Kadett hielt seinen Bogen gesenkt, hatte jedoch für alle Fälle einen Pfeil auf der Sehne bereit. Mit seinen scharfen Augen überblickte er die Umgebung.

Corax schüttelte mehrmals sein Gefieder und beäugte dann Kíli. ''Niemand spricht in Thal.''

''Ja, ich weiß,'' sagte Kíli. ''Wir sind auf dem Weg dorthin, um nach Duf zu suchen.''

Corax schüttelte seinen Schwanz und saß dann auf einem Bein, um sich am Kopf zu kratzen. Erneut betrachtete er Kíli und rieb dann seien beeindruckenden Schnabel an der metallenen Schnalle von Kílis dicken Lederhandschuh. Es war ein ganz typisches Verhalten für Raben, sich den Schnabel vor Aufregung zu wetzen.

''Willst du mir sagen, dass ich mein Schwert auch wetzen sollte,'' fragte Kíli leicht amüsiert. ''Oder bin ich nur ein bequemer Wetzpfosten?''

Corax sah ihn komisch an, und Kíli fragte sich, ob Vögel womöglich lachen konnten.

''Männer mit Blut in den Straßen,'' krächzte der Rabe. ''Viel Gekreische. Männer mit Blut.''

Das erregte sofort Kílis ganze Aufmerksamkeit. ''Mit Schwertern?'' fragte er. ''Schimmernde Stöcke?'' Er benutzte den Begriff, den die Raben für Schwerter verwendeten.

''Nur Blut. Männer mit Blut.''

''Wird gekämpft? Fäuste und Köpfe?''

Corax nickte mit dem ganzen Körper. ''Schlagen und Hacken. Blut!''

''Ich danke Dir.'' Kíli überdachte die Mitteilungen. ''Passiert das jetzt? In diesem Moment?''

Corax schüttelte sich. ''In der Nacht. Wir Raben haben auf den Dächern geschlafen. Männer haben in der Nacht geschlagen und gehackt.''

''Aber jetzt ist alles ruhig?''

''Jetzt ruhig, ja. Ruhe jetzt.''

Kíli fühlte, wie seine innere Anspannung etwas nachließ. Schlagen und Hacken hieß vermutlich, dass sich eine Schenkenschlägerei mit fliegenden Fäusten und Messern bis auf die Straßen ausgebreitet hatte.

Der heftige Schneefall, der Erbor von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten hatte, war in Thal noch schlimmer gewesen. Wenigstens erlaubte das ausgedehnte Innere des Berges in Erebor ein nahezu normales Alltagsleben. Die Menschen von Thal hingegen saßen in ihren Häusern fest, und sogar ein kleiner Ausflug in die Schenke bedeutete, sich bei diesem Wetter mühsam durch die Straßen kämpfen zu müssen. Nach Kílis Erfahrung war das nicht gut für die Laune von Menschen, wenn sie zu lange auf diese Weise eingesperrt waren. Sie wurden dann ziemlich gereizt, ganz besonders, wenn sie auch noch betrunken waren. Besoffene Zwerge mochten sich ungebärdig benehmen, unanständige Lieder singen und anfangen, mit dem Essen zu werfen, betrunkene Menschen jedoch wurden schnell ziemlich böse und grausam, und das konnte leicht auch mal tödlich enden.

''Ich danke Dir Corax,'' sagte Kíli. Er drehte sich um und sah auf Erebor zurück. ''Könntest Du eine Nachricht für mich überbringen?''

Corax saß still und schaute neugierig drein.

''Flieg zum Rabenberg und suche nach König-und-doch-nicht-König. Suche nach Fjalar. Sag ihm zwei Glockenschläge. Zwei. Verstanden?''

''Zwei Glockenschläge.''

''Ja, genau.''

Damit hob Corax aufmerksam den Kopf, sah in Richtung des Berges und flog davon.

Kíli sah ihm nach. Er wünschte, er könnte Fjalars Gesicht sehen, wenn der Vogel zu ihm herab kam. Er wünschte, er könnte sehen, wie der Junge die verschlüsselte Nachricht bekam und sich schnurstracks zu seines Vaters Gemächern begab.

Und er wünschte, er könnte den stillen Stolz auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders sehen, wenn er den Bericht seines Sohnes entgegennahm und ihm für seine Dienste dankte.

Doch im Moment konnte er das nicht. Er würde Fjalar später danach fragen, und der würde nur zu glücklich sein, ihm alles darüber zu erzählen.

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge, um sein Pony anzutreiben, ritt wieder an Skirfir vorbei an die Spitze des Zuges. Der wendete sein Pony und folgte ihm.

''Aufgepasst, Jungs,'' sagte Kili, als alle wieder in Hörweite waren. ''Die Raben berichten von Streitigkeiten auf den Straßen während der letzten Nacht. Seit auf der Hut, es könnte sein, dass wir mitten in einen Kampf reiten.''

''Wann war das jemals nicht der Fall…'' grummelte Bofur.

* * *

Wie sich herausstellte, war es der alte Dwalin, der bei Fjalar saß, während dieser seine erste Wache auf dem Rabenberg hielt. Andere Zwerge, die mit den Raben sprachen, waren auf der westlichen Terrasse, auf verschiedenen verschneiten Höhen und auf dem nördlichen Ausläufer des Berges postiert. Der Rabenberg jedoch war der sicherste und am besten bewachte Ort, und somit auch der beste Platz sowohl für den neuen Lehrling, als auch für seinen alten Schulmeister. Die Zeit hinterließ langsam ihre Spuren bei Dwalin, und die Gebrechlichkeit des Alters forderte ihren Tribut. Er saß dort in extra warmen Stiefeln, in einen zusätzlichen Mantel gehüllt und er lehnte sich auf seinen knorrigen Stock.

''Halte Ausschau,'' wies Dwalin seinen jungen Schüler an. ''Deine Augen sind schärfer als meine.''

Fjalar nickte. ''Ja, mein Herr.'' Er legte sein bestens Benehmen an den Tag und stand so gerade und still wie er nur konnte. Das Problem war, dass es in den frühen Morgenstunden überall nur so von Raben wimmelte. Sein Onkel hatte ihm erklärt, dass das ganz normal für die Vögel war, aber Fjalar fand es höchst verwirrend. Wie sollte er einen Raben, der nur jagen wollte, von einem unterscheiden, der geneigt war zu sprechen?

Doch als er schließlich einen sah, der mit hoher Geschwindigkeit direkt auf ihn zukam, konnte er sich vor Aufregung nicht mehr zusammenreißen.

''Herr Dwalin! Ich denke der da kommt her. Genau dort!''

''Ganz ruhig , jetzt,'' erklärte Dwalin. ''Halte ihm deinen Arm hin.''

Fjalar tat, wie ihm geheißen, und bereitete sich vor. Er sah etwas ängstlich aus. Raben waren so viel schwerer, als sie aussahen.

* * *

Thal hatte seine Tore für die Besucher, die von Erebor herabkamen, weit geöffnet. Kíli wusste, dass sie es hauptsächlich taten, um gute Geschäfte zu machen. Doch es war hilfreich, dass sie den Zwergen aus Erebor freundlich gesonnen waren und die Gelegenheit auf guten Handel begrüßten.

Bofur spielte seine Rolle perfekt, machte Witze mit den beiden Wachen und stieß den ziemlich geschockten Skirfir mit dem Ellenbogen an, als er andeutete, ein Stadtviertel zu besuchen, in dem die Wirtshäuser gewisse zusätzliche Dienste anboten.

''Es wird das Viertel der Roten Seide genannt,'' sagte er und lehnte sich mit einem Glitzern in den Augen vertraulich zu Skirfir hinüber.

Kíli verdrehte die Augen. Das war die Art von derben Scherzen, die man von raubeinigen Bergleuten erwartete, aber Skirfir sah empört aus.

''Es gibt da einen Laden der heißt Die Fesselstube, so sagt man glaube ich,'' erzählte Bofur, als sie durch das Stadttor ritten. ''Ziemlich vielsagende Anspielung, wenn du mich fragst. Aber sie machen halb diese und halb andere Geschäfte. Für Menschen und Zwerge, weiß Du?''

''Halte Dich an die normalen Schenken, Bofur,'' sagte ihm Kíli und schüttelte den Kopf. ''Du suchst nach Duf, und nicht nach Damenbegleitung.''

''Woher willst Du wissen, dass Duf nicht hinter Damenbegleitung her war?'' fragte Bofur.

Kíli sah seinem alten Freund mit gesenktem Kopf fest in die Augen. Sein Blick war ziemlich finster. Sie redeten hier über Doris Neffen, und dieses kleine Prachtstück war nicht weit von seines überkorrekten Onkels Schatztruhe gefallen. *

''Schon gut, ich hab' verstanden,'' sagte Bofur. ''Vergiss' es einfach. Vielleicht versuchen wir's im Zum Alten Maurer. Ist 'ne gute Schenke. Ist oben in der Brauergasse. Und es ist gerade Zeit für's Mittagessen.''

''Gute Wahl'', stimmte Kíli zu und ritt dicht neben Skirfir, um mit ihm ein vertrauliches Wort zu wechseln. ''Bleib ruhig, Junge, und lass' dich von Bofurs Gerede nicht ablenken. Aber er ist der Beste darin, Leute dazu zu bringen Dinge zu erzählen, die sie eigentlich gar nicht rausrücken wollen. Sieh dich um, so gut du kannst. Ich treffe dich dann zum dreizehnten Glockenschlag auf dem Marktplatz.''

''Verstanden,'' nickte Skirfir.

Damit machten sich Bofur und Skirfir in Richtung der Schenken auf, während Kíli und die beiden Brüder aus den Eisenbergen mit dem zusätzlichen Pony zur Königlichen Residenz ritten.

Die Wachen am Stadttor von Thal hatten Erebors Prinz nicht erkannt, als er in einfacher Alltagskleidung geritten kam.

Die Besatzung der Residenz erkannte ihn natürlich sofort, völlig unabhängig davon, wie er gekleidet war. Kíli postierte die beiden Brüder bei den Ponys und ließ sich dann in einen prächtig ausgestatteten Besprechungsraum geleiten. Dankbar nahm er einen Krug des besten Ale zusammen mit einem Teller Brot, Pökelfleisch und einigen vorzüglichen Käsesorten an, nachdem ihm zugesichert wurde, dass seinen Begleitern das Gleiche nach draußen gebracht wurde.

''Seid gegrüßt, Prinz Kíli.'' Der junge König Bard empfing ihn mit der Hand auf dem Herzen, als er sich zu ihm gesellte. Bain's Enkel war noch nicht lange König. Er war nach genau dem seit langem verstorbenen Bard dem Bogenschützen genannt worden, den Kíli vor so langer Zeit in Seestadt getroffen hatte.

''Zu Euren Diensten.'' Kíli verbeugte sich. ''Meinen Dank für eure Gastfreundschaft.''

''Wie ich höre, sind Glückwünsche angebracht – ihr seid mit unserer Frau Nÿr verlobt!'' Er goss sich ein Ale ein und schenkte Kíli nach. Anscheinend betrachteten die Menschen von Thal Nÿr als eine der ihren, da sie in der Stadt aufgewachsen war.

Kíli nickte. ''Es wurde auch höchste Zeit… nach Meinung meines Bruders.''

''Ich hoffe, ihr habt mir meine Worte, die ich aussprach, als wir uns das letzte Mal trafen, nicht übelgenommen,'' sagte Bard mit leicht gequältem Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte die lange zurückliegende Freundschaft von Nÿr mit einem Mann aus Thal ausgeplaudert.

Kíli schüttelte den Kopf. ''Ich habe alles darüber erfahren. Und ich bin sicher, Euer Großvater hat Euch alles über die Geschichte von mir und dem Elbenmädchen erzählt. Er war schließlich dabei. Also wer bin ich, dass ich mir ein Urteil über so etwas erlauben könnte.'' Er grinste, zuckte mit den Schultern und hob seinen Krug.

Bard lachte und hob ebenfalls sein Trinkgefäß. ''In der Tat, ich kenne die Geschichte gut. Allerdings wird sie als Staatsgeheimnis angesehen.'' Er nahm einem ordentlichen Schluck von seinem Ale.

''Meinen Dank dafür.'' Kíli machte große Augen als ob er sagen wollte, dass er sehr gut ohne den Klatsch und Tratsch leben konnte, den es verursacht hätte, wenn die Angelegenheit allgemein bekannt geworden wäre.

''Also, was verschlägt den Prinzen von Erebor in unsere kleine verschneite Stadt?''

Kíli nahm einen weiteren Schluck von Bards köstlichem Gebräu und betrachtete den jungen Mann. ''Ich hörte, ihr hattet letzte Nacht Ärger auf den Straßen?''

Bard nickte. ''Schmuggler. Sie verstecken sich im Brauerviertel, mir wäre es am liebsten, wenn sie so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden würden.''

''Schmuggler…'' Kíli stellte sein Ale ab. Das war neu. ''Von wo?''

''Sie sind vor dem vorletzten Sturm von der Verwitterten Heide heruntergekommen, ''sagte Bard. ''Eine Gruppe von Zwergen… sieben oder acht, zwei Mädels sind dabei. Ein Wagen, mehrere Ponys. Sie haben sich ein bisschen ungehobelt benommen, aber nicht so schlimm, dass wir damit nicht hätten umgehen können. Sie sind nicht mittellos und zahlen ihre Rechnungen. Sie haben erzählt, sie wären auf dem Weg zum Berg, doch da sie jetzt hier eingeschneit seien, hätten sie keine Veranlassung gesehen, die letzten Meilen noch auf sich zu nehmen.''

Kíli dachte darüber nach. Er hatte zur fraglichen Zeit einen Bericht der Raben über einen einzelnen Wagen mit zwei Zwergen gehört. Die anderen fünf oder sechs waren offensichtlich außer Sichtweite geblieben.

''Was verkaufen sie?'' fragte er.

Bard runzelte die Stirn. ''Wisst Ihr, ich glaube, niemand von uns hat das bisher so richtig rausgefunden.''

Kíli grübelte. Sieben oder acht Zwerge, darunter zwei Mädels, ein Wagen, ein paar Ponys und keine offensichtlichen Waren…

Für ihn ergab das keinen Sinn, er hatte einen leisen Verdacht, verwarf ihn aber gleich wieder… unmöglich. Er wollte das gerade zum Ausdruck bringen, als ein Offizier der Gendarmerie von Thal abgehetzt den Raum betrat.

''Mein Herr,'' sagte der Offizier zu König Bard und klag dabei sehr dringlich. ''Aufruhr in den Straßen! Im Viertel der Roten Seide.''

''Schon wieder?'' Bard erhob sich verärgert. ''Wollt ihr mich begleiten?'' fragte er Kíli.

'' Das will ich um keinen Preis verpassen,'' antwortete Kili.

…

..

* * *

* Zwergen-Version von ''Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm'' ;-)

 **AN**.: Liebe Leser, wir hoffen, auch das heutige Kapitel hat Euch wieder gefallen. Wie ihr sicher alle wisst findet in gut 6 Wochen die HobbitCon4 statt, und Summer und ich sind ziemlich beschäftigt, uns auf dieses Event vorzubereiten. Daher kann ich das übliche Tempo mit einem Kapitel pro Woche vermutlich nicht aufrecht erhalten. Damit sich für Euch nicht in zwei bis drei Wochen plötzlich ein riesen Loch auftut und Ihr ewig auf die Fortsetzung warten müsst werde ich zu einem 14tägigen Rhythmus wechseln. Ich weiß ich weiß, auf ein neues Kapitel zu warten ist total ätzend, aber dafür hat man dann auch länger was von der Vorfreude. ;-) Seit versichert, ich lasse Euch in keinem Fall hängen, ich bin nur unheimlich beschäftigt.

Wiederum vielen Dank an Leobaer für sein wachsames Auge auf eventuelle verkorkste Sätze.

Also dann bis in zwei Wochen, viele Grüße, Jessie & Summer

...

..


	4. Kapitel 4

**Erebor 3022: Ravenspeakers – Die Raben von Durins Volk**

* * *

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 4**

Kíli und Bard hatten eine gute Übersicht über die Straßenschlägerei im Viertel der Roten Seide, als sie den steilen Hügel im Zentrum von Thal herunterkamen. Ein Kader von Schutzmännern aus der Stadt lief ihnen im Laufschritt voraus, teilte die Menge und gebot dem Kampf Einhalt.

Bard ging zwischen die gemischte Menge aus Menschen und Zwergen. Kíli und die beiden Brüder aus den Eisenbergen drängten eine Gruppe von Fäuste schwingenden Zwergen — Händler und Wachen außer Dienst — auf eine Seite. Die Jungs aus Erebor präsentierten sich zunächst äußerst streitsüchtig und leisteten erheblichen Widerstand, bis sie ihren Prinzen in seiner einfachen Kleidung erkannten und augenblicklich Ruhe gaben. Da er die Leute aus Erebor nun aus dem Schlachtgetümmel heraus hatte, war es jetzt an Bard, sich um die Männer aus Thal zu kümmern, während Kíli auf einen in der Nähe abgestellten Wagen sprang, um die verbleibende Menge besser zu überblicken.

''Was soll diese ganze Pöbelei?'' verlangte Bard zu wissen. Einige der Männer riefen ihre Version der Geschehnisse, aber die Geschichten widersprachen sich.

Kíli sah sich die Gruppe der Zwerge aus Erebor an. Zum Glück sah er in dem betreten dreinblickenden Haufen weder Bofur noch Skirfir.

''Bei meinem Barte,'' grummelte einer der Älteren unter den Wachen in der Gruppe zu Kíli. ''Diese streitsüchtigen Menschen haben damit angefangen. Diese Bande da,'' er nickte in Richtung einiger Männer in dunklen Mänteln, darunter einer mit einer eindrucksvoll blutenden Nase. ''Wir haben bloß versucht, der Sache aus dem Wege zu gehen.''

''Und das haben wir auch getan,'' fügte einer der jungen Händler hinzu. ''Bis zu dem Moment, wo uns die Prügelei buchstäblich in den Schoß gefallen ist.''

Kíli zuckte mitfühlend mit den Schultern. ''Dann war es Selbstverteidigung,'' sagte er, als ob er völliges Verständnis hätte. Es war wichtig, Zusammenhalt zu demonstrieren, denn es war unklar, wer sie eventuell beobachtete.

''Bis auf die Jungs da drüben,'' beklagte sich die Wache, die zuerst gesprochen hatte. Er zeigte auf drei unbekannte Zwerge, die zwischen den Männern standen. Mit den Knochenperlen, die sie in ihre Bärte geflochten hatten und den nicht zueinander passenden Mänteln sahen sie eher aus wie eine Meute Orks und nicht wie Zwerge.

''Schmuggler aus den Grauen Bergen,'' grollte Var zu Kíli. Sein Bruder Vit nickte. ''Schlackenköpfe,'' sagte der, und nannte damit den Stamm, dem sie angehörten - eine Nebenlinie der Steinfüße. ''Dieses Pack treibt immer noch Handel mit den Goblins. Gundabad wäre schon vor langen ausgehungert und niedergemacht worden, wenn dieses Gesindel hier den Abschaum dort nicht immer wieder mit Waffen versorgen würde.''

Kíli runzelte die Stirn. Die langen Jahre nach der Herrschaft des Drachen waren hart gewesen und nicht die besten für sie Sieben Königreiche der Zwerge. Während das Haus Durins weit ab in den Blauen Bergen noch glimpflich davon gekommen war, hatten kleinere Seitenlinien der anderen Häuser oft keine andere Wahl gesehen, als ihren Lebensunterhalt durch Handel mit kleineren Abteilungen von Goblins, Orks oder noch schlimmeren Kreaturen zu verdienen. Einige dieser alten Handelsverbindungen existierten bis heute. Schließlich konnten die meisten Zwerge einer Gelegenheit zu guten Geschäften nicht widerstehen, wenn sie sich bot. Und Goblins tauschten gestohlene Dinge aller Art bereitwillig entweder gegen minderwertiges Eisen oder einfaches Sprengpulver.

Aber diese Art von Handel war in guten Zeiten ein riskantes Spiel, weil ein Goblin, der einen bei Sonnenuntergang noch bezahlte, einen wahrscheinlich noch vor Mitternacht ohne Weiteres umbrachte.

König Bards laute Stimme schallte laut über die Köpfe der Menge. ''Genug! Macht, dass ihr weiter kommt, kümmert euch um eure Angelegenheiten. Alle!'' Seine Schutzmänner hatten eine kleine Gruppe unter Arrest gestellt, die restlichen Männer wurden aufgefordert, zu verschwinden und ihrem Tagesgeschäft nachzugehen.

Kíli suchte in der Menge nach den Schlackenköpfen. ''Hat jemand gesehen, wo sie hin sind?'' fragte er.

Aber niemand war sich sicher.

Und nach Kílis Ansicht zerstreute sich die Menge viel zu bereitwillig.

* * *

''Ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Irgendwas anderes ist im Gange, mein Herr,'' sagte Kíli, als er Bard ins 'Rubys' folgte, der Schenke im Viertel der Roten Seide, wo der ganze Ärger angefangen hatte. Sie wollten sich dort für eine Weile aufhalten um sicherzustellen, dass die Prügeleien nicht noch einmal losgingen. ''Die ganzen Schlägereien sind nur dafür da, uns zu beschäftigen, damit wir nicht merken, was sonst vor sich geht.''

Bard blieb stehen. ''Ich denke, Ihr habt Recht. Die Frage ist, was ist wirklich im Gange?''

So ist es,'' antwortete Kíli. ''Vielleicht bekommen wir ein paar Hinweise.'' Er nickte in Richtung auf die Gäste, die sich nach all der Unruhe wieder im Rubys niederließen, und deutete damit an, dass irgendjemand hier vielleicht etwas Interessantes zu erzählen hatte.

Bards Gesten ließen erkennen, dass er das genau so sah.

Gemeinsam mischten sie sich unter die Menge und verschafften sich einen Überblick über die anwesenden Menschen und Zwerge und wogen die Möglichkeiten für einen friedlichen Nachmittag ab, während sie versuchten, Informationen zu sammeln. Nach und nach stellte sich wieder die normale Schenken-Atmosphäre ein, Menschen und Zwerge gleichermaßen kehrten zu ihren Unterhaltungen zurück, es gab lautes Stimmgewirr, Witze wurden gerissen.

Zu Kílis großer Überraschung fand er Bofur inmitten der Gäste. Er hatte sich, während alle für den Kampf nach draußen gestürzt waren, selbst bedient und sich einen riesigen Krug schäumendes Ale eingeschenkt. Die Gruppe von Händlern und Wachen aus Erebor waren nur allzu bereit und erfreut, sich zu ihm zu gesellen.

''Wo ist Skirfir?'' verlangte Kili zu wissen, als er die Gelegenheit hatte, einen Moment direkt in Bofurs Ohr zu sprechen.

''Ah, dem Jungen geht's gut. Er ist oben in der Brauergasse und behält dort alles im Auge.'' Bofur nahm einen tiefen Zug von seinem Ale. ''Ich wollte hier nur ein paar Dinge überprüfen und war mir außerdem sicher, dass du den Knaben nicht wirklich an einem Ort wie diesen haben wolltest.''

Kíli überlegte einen Moment, ob Bofur wirklich ein derartiger Narr gewesen war, Skirfir allein zurück zu lassen, hielt aber vorerst den Mund. Er kam nicht mehr dazu, der Sache weiter auf den Grund zu gehen.

Denn das war genau der Moment, in dem die Dame des Hauses den Prinzen mitten unter ihren Gästen bemerkte…

Gekleidet in einem aufdringlich grellen Rubinrot stand sie auf dem oberen Absatz der Treppe, die zu den Liebesnestern ihres Etablissements führte und warf in einer schauspielerischen Meisterleistung vor Glück beinahe überquellend ihre Hände in die Luft.

''Und da ist er ja!'' platzte die gewaltige, protzig herausgeputzte Naturgewalt heraus, so dass es auch der letzte Gast in der äußersten Ecke des Raumes hörte. Sie zog einen Fächer und fächelte sich Luft zu, als sie begann, mit schwingenden Hüften und anzüglichem Blick die Treppe herunter zu wogen, und geradewegs auf Kíli zusteuerte.

''Der zukünftige Ehemann meines süßen Babys! Niemand geringeres als ein Prinz, meine Damen!'' flötete sie.

Kíli stand wie angewurzelt, vollkommen perplex über die füllige, über und über seidenbehangene, glitzernde und mit Federn besetzte Erscheinung, die sich den Weg durch die Gäste bahnte und direkt auf ihn zukam.

Sie lehnte sich mit vorgestülpten Lippen auf ihn zu. ''Hmmmwooah…! Gib mir einen Kuss, mein Junge.''

Sie drückte ihren üppigen Busen gegen ihn, dann trat sie zurück und wandte sich an die versammelte Menge. ''Der Zukünftige unserer kleinen Nÿr! So ein glückliches Mädel — seht ihn euch doch nur an,'' sprudelte sie und sah ungeniert in die Runde, während sie sich erneut Luft zufächelte. ''Und jetzt, da ich ihn aus der Nähe sehe, sieht er sogar noch unwiderstehlicher aus als ich gedacht hatte, würde ich sagen.'' Sie lachte lauthals, hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue und sah ihn mehrmals abschätzend von oben bis unten an. ''Obwohl - ich bin sicher, dass ich dir vor der Hochzeitsnacht noch ein paar Dinge beibringen könnte, mein Jungchen.''

Sie winkte ihm zu, während die Menge grölte und Beifall klatschte.

Kíli konnte nur mit aufgerissenen Augen still dastehen und war zweifelsohne völlig sprachlos. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, womit er diese plumpe Vertrautheit verdient hatte.

''Ah,'' sagte König Bard unbeirrt. Er lächelte breit und klopfte Kíli auf den Rücken. ''Mein Herr Prinz Kíli, darf ich euch die unvergleichliche Madame Ruby vorstellen. Nÿrs Pflegemutter.''

Kíli hörte, wie Bofur in unverhohlener Schadenfreude laut auflachte. ''Oh, Junge. Dein Gesicht… absolut unbezahlbar!''

* * *

..

 **AN.:** Wie versprochen die Fortsetzung. Wir hoffen, das Warten ist Euch nicht zu lang geworden, Summer & Jessie ( und tausend Dank an Leobaer!)

..

.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Erebor 3022: Ravenspeakers – Die Raben von Durins Volk**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 5**

Kíli hätte nicht zwei zusammenhängende Worte herausgebracht, wenn er versucht hätte, etwas zu sagen. Es war Bofur, der es schaffte, die Situation zu retten.

''Lasst uns das aus Rubys Mund hören!'' rief Bofur, und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit von Erebors Prinz ab. ''Meine allerliebste Dame… ihr seid so leuchtend wie Juwelen und habt ein Herz aus Gold,'' fuhr er fort und legte der fülligen Zwergen- _Madame_ vertraulich einen Arm um die Schultern, als ob sie gute, alte Freunde wären.

Daraufhin meldete sich Bard zu Wort. ''Ihr müsst allen hier die ganze Geschichte erzählen, jetzt gleich,'' sagte er und drehte sie an den Schultern zur Menge herum. "Erzählt, wie Ihr auf eine Gruppe von Reisenden gestoßen seid, die von Orks überfallen worden war, und wie Ihr das arme Waisenkind aus den Armen seiner sterbenden Mutter nahmt und geschworen habt, es mit Eurem Leben zu beschützen."

''Jawohl, das habe ich getan. Ein Gruppe von adeligen Reisenden, so wie sie aussahen.'' Ruby wischte sich eine Träne aus einem Auge. ''Ich versprach, das kleine Mädel selbst vor dem Bösen von Sauron zu verstecken.''

''Allerdings,'' stimmte Bard zu. '' Und das habt Ihr getan. Ihr habt sie genau hier versteckt! Vor aller Augen!'' Er lachte, machte mit der Hand eine allumfassende Geste in Richtung der Decke des Raums, und wies damit auf Rubys gesamtes Etablissement. ''Einfach brillant!''

Ruby nickte eifrig und legte theatralisch eine Hand auf ihre Brust, als ob sie tief bewegt wäre. ''Und wir haben stets sichergestellt, dass sie immer nur das Beste hatte, ja, das haben wir getan.''

''Natürlich habt ihr das getan,'' nickte Bard und drückte der umfangreichen Herrin des Hauses einen dicken, feuchten Kuss auf die Wange.

''Und sie hatte eine völlig behütete Kindheit, ja, das hatte die Kleine,'' rief eins der Mädchen, die bei Ruby arbeiteten, und trat vor. ''Sie wurde von den Bürgern der Stadt unterrichtet, alles ganz anständige Leute.'' Sie nickte heftig und animierte die anderen Liebesdienerinnen, das gleiche zu tun.

''Und sie musste nicht arbeiten,'' hob Ruby stolz hervor. ''Ich habe immer sichergestellt, dass sie das Haus nur zur anständigen Seite betrat, weil ich wusste, wer immer ihre Familie war, sie waren gewiss nicht solch ein Plebs wie ich, das kann ich euch sagen. Sie war immer unsere kleine Prinzessin.'' Rubys Stimme versagte und Tränen des Stolzes rannen ihre Wangen herab, als sie sich zu Kíli umsah. Bard reichte ihr hilfsbereit ein großes Stofftaschentuch.

Es gab viele 'Ooohhs' und 'Aaahhhs' in der Menge, die bei dem bloßen Gedanken, dass ein kleines Mädchen aus Durins Geschlecht (inzwischen wussten alle, dass Nÿr zu den Zwergen gehörte, die mit den Raben sprechen konnten) von so großherzigen 'Damen' aus dem Rotseiden -Milieu aufgenommen und beschützt worden war, in glücksseliges Lächeln ausbrach. Man klopfte sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern.

Kíli spürte, dass er Dank Bofur und Bard wieder zu atmen begonnen hatte. So sehr einen der alte Bergmann mit seiner Art auch manchmal zur Verzweiflung treiben konnte, niemand außer ihm konnte in so einer Situation schneller reagieren, und gerade jetzt hatte Bofur dieses Desaster in eine bezaubernde Märchenerzählung verwandelt.

Die umstehende Menge lauschte ganz offensichtlich andächtig auf jedes Wort, und alle schauten mitfühlend drein.

 _Bei Mahals Eiern_ , schoss es Kíli durch den Kopf. Vielleicht hatten sie ja Glück, und konnten den Auswirkungen dieser Enthüllungen noch irgendwie entgehen. Die anwesenden Zwerge aus Erebor schienen bei dem Gedanken an eine Tochter aus Königlicher Linie, die bei den etwas handfesteren Angehörigen ihres Volkes Zuflucht und Schutz gefunden hatte, entzückt zu sein. Die Leute aus Thal platzten fast vor Stolz.

Doch seine Erleichterung war nicht von Dauer.

''Erzähl' ihm von dem Menschen, von Jon Spear,'' rief eins von Rubys Mädchen. ''Der Traum einer ersten Liebe, wie sie im Buche steht. Der hätte jede kriegen können, egal ob Frau oder Zwergenmädchen, doch er wollte unsere Kleine!''

Mahal. Kíli hätte gut den Rest seiner Tage leben können, ohne den Namen dieses Kerls zu erfahren .

''Tag und Nacht hat er sie umworben, ja, das hat er,'' flötete eine andere . Doch die versammelte Menge war plötzlich verstummt.

''So lange wie es dauerte,'' fügte noch irgendjemand hinzu.

Rubys Gesicht lief so leuchtend rot an, wie ihr Name es verhieß. ''Schluss damit,'' sagte sie barsch und blickte Kíli flüchtig aus dem Augenwinkel an. ''Das ist alles Vergangenheit, alles vergangen. Erste Liebe, nichts weiter. Es hat nicht länger als ein oder zwei Monate gedauert. Sie waren Freunde, nichts weiter.''

Kíli ergriff das Wort. Er wusste, er musste irgendetwas sagen. ''Und sie ist endgültig vorbei,'' rief er, griff sich Bofurs Bierkrug und erhob ihn. '' Ich habe die ganze, kurze und süße Geschichte darüber bereits gehört. Und wie man mich kennt… wer bin ich denn, dass ich nicht wüsste, wovon ich rede.'' Er grinste und versuchte mit voller Absicht zu vermitteln, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich war, dass seine eigenen zurückliegenden 'Heldentaten' bei genauerer Betrachtung diese fragwürdige Eskapade seiner Zukünftigen bei Weitem in den Schatten stellen würden. Und, so dachte er, das würden sie, garantiert!

Bard lachte laut und hob als erster darauf seinen Bierkrug, und sämtliche Gäste in der Schenke taten es ihm rasch nach.

''Auf die Vergangenheit!'' rief Bofur. Die allgemeinen Unterhaltungen wurden fortgesetzt, und die Schenkenatmosphäre stelle sich erneut ein, wenn auch nicht so ungezwungen und lautstark wie noch einige Momente zuvor.

Kíli kippte demonstrativ das Ale herunter, während er Bofurs Hand abwehrte, als dieser vergeblich versuchte, seinem Krug zurück zu bekommen.

Doch es war zu spät dafür, die Angelegenheit herunterzuspielen, der Schaden war bereits angerichtet. Kíli konnte es in den empörten Blicken der Zwergenhändler und den plötzlich sehr ernsten Mienen der Wachen deutlich sehen. Ihm mochte vielleicht jede Jugendtorheit verziehen werden (obwohl er sich sicher war, die Geschichte mit dem Elbenmädchen würde schon eine Ausnahmestellung einnehmen, würde sie allgemein bekannt), doch bei den Mädels galten ganz andere Maßstäbe und Ansprüche.

 _Ziemlich ungerecht_ , dachte er, _wenn man mich fragt_.

Schließlich überließ er Bofur den Krug, der allerdings so gut wie leer war, und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Mund ab.

Für einen Moment fragte Kíli sich, ob er noch vor dem unausweichlichen Ausbruch des Geredes nach Erebor zurückkehren könnte… doch mit sinkendem Mut wurde ihm klar, dass die Antwort nein war. Er würde in jedem Fall eine verschlüsselte Nachricht mit einem Raben nach Erebor schicken, schon allein um die Wachen wegen der Schmuggler zu alarmieren und sie über die seltsamen Unruhen in Thal zu informieren. Aber im Prinzip konnte jeder der Leute, die hier in der Schenke Zeuge dieser Enthüllung gewesen waren, jetzt schon auf dem Weg und am Nachmittag in Erebor sein.

Und diese Neuigkeiten über Nÿr würden sich wie ein Lauffeuer in Erebor ausbreiten, und noch vor dem Abendessen hatte gewiss jeder Zwerg innerhalb des Berges schon mindestens zwanzigmal davon gehört.

 _Die Herrin Nÿr und ein Mann der Menschen aus Thal…_

Das hatte sie nicht verdient. Alles, was er über sie wusste und was er an ihr liebte, sagte ihm dies.

Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Bofur ihn anstarrte.

''Du wusstest bereits davon?'' fragte Bofur mit erstarrter Mine. Seine Augen blickten ernst und mitfühlend.

Kíli holte tief Luft. ''Ja. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es bislang niemand sonst wusste,'' antwortete er und meinte damit das Volk von Erebor.

Bofur war klug genug, nichts weiter zu sagen.

* * *

Nÿr kam die erste Ahnung, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, als ihre Verabredung, am späten Nachmittag der obersten Hebamme zu helfen, plötzlich abgesagt wurde. Dann wurde ihre letzte Visite des Tages bei einer älteren Dame in den Wohnquartieren mit der Bemerkung 'Nein, nicht heute' und einer zugeschlagenen Tür abgewimmelt.

Und dann fielen ihr das Getuschel hinter vorgehaltenen Händen und die schrägen Blicke auf, die man ihr zuwarf.

Was immer es war, Nÿr erkannte eine kalte Schulter, wenn man ihr eine zeigte.

Und dann gab es eine unangenehme Begegnung in der Halle der Lehrlinge. Es begann mit einer Rempelei und verschüttetem Tee.

''Tut mir leid,'' entschuldigte sie sich ganz automatisch.

Drei Burschen versperrten ihr den Weg.

''Sie sieht sogar wie einer aus,'' sagte einer.

Die anderen beiden sahen angewidert aus und kicherten bösartig bei dieser Andeutung. Das war kein gutgemeinter Scherz.

''Viel zu groß und zu mager,'' sagte einer der beiden in einem abfälligen Tonfall, als würde er besudeltes Bettzeug beschreiben.

''Wie Menschen.''

Der Letztere ließ eine üble Bemerkung auf Khuzdul heraus und Nÿr war sich nicht sicher, ob sie die ganz verstanden hatte.

''Verschwinde und geh woanders Abendessen,'' pöbelte der Bursche. ''Diese Halle ist für richtige Zwerge.''

Und der Weg in die Halle war ihr versperrt. Sie sah einem nach dem anderen in die Augen und fragte sich, was die plötzliche Feindseligkeit bedeutete. Doch man begegnete ihr mit versteinerten, unnachgiebigen Gesichtern.

Sie war nicht bereit, Zeit damit zu verschwenden, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging. Sie fühlte sich ungewöhnlich verschreckt und aufgewühlt.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu der einzigen Person, die ihr möglicherweise helfen konnte.

Am Eingang zu den privaten Gemächern des Königs sah die diensthabende weibliche Wache Nÿr mit gerümpfter Nase an.

''Der Prinz, Herr Kíli, ist nicht da,'' sagte die Wache. Es war deutlich, dass sie nicht bereit war, ein weiteres Wort zu äußern.

Nÿr runzelte die Stirn. ''Ja, das weiß ich. Er hat es mir letzte Nacht mitgeteilt. Ich bin hier, um Frau An aufzusuchen.''

Die Wache rührte sich nicht.

Nÿr sah auf die geschlossene Tür. Sie hatte noch ein eine Karte, die sie ausspielen konnte, etwas, was ihr Frau An zwei Monate zuvor, als der Heiratsantrag akzeptiert worden war, für den Notfall mitgeteilt hatte.

Sie hob das Kinn und sprach laut und deutlich. ''Beim letzten Licht des Durinstages, ich verlange eine Audienz mit der Königin.''

Der Wache entgleisten die Gesichtszüge, doch dann neigte die sture Frau den Kopf in einem kaum merklichen Nicken und stolzierte nach drinnen.

Endlose Minuten später sprangen die Türschlösser auf, und Nÿr wurde vorgelassen, sah sich aber von nicht weniger als sechs königlichen Wachen umringt.

Es wurde ihr nicht gestattet, sich in die Familiengemächer zu begeben, stattdessen eskortierte man sie in die offizielle Wohnstube.

''Also wirklich,'' sagte Frau An, als sie eintrat und das volle Sicherheitsprotokoll in Aktion sah, obwohl es nur Nÿr war. ''Weg mit euch, aber schnell, ihr alle.''

Die weibliche Wache begann zu protestieren.

''Ich weiß, was ihr gehört habt, und das geht euch nicht das Geringste an. Geht schon.'' Sie schob die Wachen durch die Tür, drehte sich dann herum und nahm Nÿr beim Ellenbogen und zog sie von der Tür weg, als diese ins Schloss fiel.

''Was haben sie gehört…?'' fragte Nÿr, und plötzlich wurde ihr ganz flau im Magen. ''Frau An?''

An machte eine ungeduldige Geste. ''Gerede, Klatsch. Von denen, die heute in Thal waren.''

Nÿr lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. ''Thal? Ist Kíli…?''

''Es geht ihm gut.'' An hielt inne und sah Nÿr in die Augen. ''Aber offensichtlich hat er deine Pflegemutter getroffen und es gab eine sehr aufschlussreiche Konversation, die von einer ziemliche großen Menge mit angehört wurde.

Nÿr erstarrte. ''Das will ich nicht hören,'' sagte sie und wandte sich um, um zu gehen.

An griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt Nÿr fest.

''Es ist ein Gerücht über einen Mann aus Thal,'' sagte sie. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Nÿr erkannte, dass ihre Königin nach der Wahrheit verlangte. ''Ist das wahr, Nÿr?''

Nÿr jedoch konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Das war ihr schlimmster Albtraum, der sich da in eine grauenhafte Realität verwandelte und über sie hereinbrach.

Sie riss sich von Frau Ans Griff los und flüchtete.

* * *

Fjalar, Prinz von Erebor und frisch ernannter Lehrling, um mit den Raben zu sprechen, strebte durch Erebors imposantes Haupttor. Er hatte seine zweite Schicht auf dem Hügel absolviert und den Nachrichten der anfliegenden Raben gelauscht. Nun hatte ihn der alte Dwalin nach Hause geschickt.

Es war sehr viel anstrengender als es aussah, dort stundenlang zu stehen.

Aber er konnte die Tatsache noch gar nicht fassen, dass ihm erlaubt war, nach draußen zu gehen. Und das ohne einen Schwarm von Lehrern, Wachen oder Kammerherren, die ihn auf Schritt und Tritt überwachten.

Er war jetzt unter Kriegern. Und das war erstaunlich!

Wenn doch nur sein Onkel dagewesen wäre. Es war eine Ehre, mit dem alten Dwalin Dienst zu tun, doch der alte Zwerg nickte öfter ein, als dass er mit Fjalar sprach. Und er war ziemlich schroff. Mit Onkel Kíli war es viel lustiger. Mit ihm konnte auch mal er reden. Jeder andere erwartete von ihm nur, dass er still stand, zuhörte und nickte.

Fjalar erreichte das Torhaus und wartete, dass der diensthabende Hauptmann ihm eine Eskorte zuteilte, die ihn zurück in die Familiengemächer brachte. Genau, wie ihm seine Mutter gesagt hatte, dass er es tun sollte. Allerdings brummte das Torhaus vor Aktivität wie ein Bienenkorb. Das lag an den verschlüsselten Nachrichten, die hereingekommen waren, das wurde Fjalar klar. Irgendetwas daraus bewirkte, dass das gesamte Wachbataillon des Torhauses zusammenlief und der diensthabende Hauptmann anderwärtig beschäftig war. Fjalar war höflich gebeten worden zu warten, dann wurde er immer wieder hintenangestellt und schließlich hatte er dass Gefühl, dass man ihn komplett vergessen hatte.

Ehrlich gesagt konnte er nicht verstehen, wieso er nicht alleine nach Hause gehen konnte. Seine Mutter behandelte ihn wie ein Kleinkind. Er überdachte die genauen Anweisungen, die sein Vater ihm gegeben hatte, aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern gehört zu haben, dass er für den Heimweg eine Eskorte brauchte. Tatsächlich würde ein wahrer Zwergenkrieger niemals eine so wichtige Dienstausübung wie einen Apell behindern . Es war wirklich naiv anzunehmen, dass sich jetzt noch irgendjemand Zeit für ihn nehmen würde, und er war doch durchaus im Stande, alleine ein paar Treppen nach oben zu laufen.

Außerdem hatte er von einer besonders interessanten geheimen Tür gleich hinter der Königlichen Halle gehört, die zu einer Abkürzung zu den Hallen der Lehre, und von dort zum Observatorium führte. Er könnte beide Orte aufsuchen und immer noch zu Hause sein, bevor seine Mutter unruhig wurde. Und das Wachbataillon am Tor musste so nicht gestört werden. Nebenbei bemerkt, wenn er alt genug war, um mit den Raben zu sprechen, konnte seine Mutter auch genau so gut akzeptieren, dass er alt genug war, nach Hause zu gehen.

Also bahnte sich Fjalar seinen Weg durch die Menge und machte sich auf in Richtung der Halle des Königs.

Als er eine Reihe von Säulen erreichte, dachte er, dass der Durchgang zu der geheimen Tür ungefähr hier sein müsste. Er schlängelte sich um die Säulen herum - eine kleine, junge Gestalt am Fuße solch dunkler, alles überragender Monolithe. Beiläufig erkannte er blitzschnell, wie gleichmäßig die Steinhauerarbeit war. Die Muster und Formen wiederholten sich detailgetreu auf jeder Säule. Einige Leute sahen ihn im Vorbeigehen neugierig an. Offensichtlich wunderten sie sich, was der Junge dort alleine verloren hatte.

Er versteckte sich, und die Leute gingen ihrer Wege.

Er wechselte auf die andere Seite der Halle und stellte fest, dass er in die falsche Richtung gegangen war. Er suchte die steinernen Ornamente nach etwas ab, das nach einer Tafel mit dem geometrischen Muster eines Edelsteins aussah.

''Hey,'' flüsterte jemand.

Fjalar sah auf. Er war völlig überrascht, dass noch jemand dort war. Er sah die dunklen Augen einer unbekannten Dame in Händlertracht.

Ein fester Griff auf seinem Arm… ein Lappen legte sich ihm über Mund und Nase.

Ein scharfer, stechender Geruch.

Und dann wurde alles vollständig schwarz.

...

..

* * *

 **AN**.: Oh, oh, Fjalar. Das sieht nicht gut aus. Fortsetzung folgt, diesmal in einer Woche. So lange könne wir euch ja nicht auf die Folter spannen. Mahals Segen wünschen Summer  & Jessie, und tausend Dank an Leobaer.

...

..


	6. Kapitel 6

**Erebor 3022: Ravenspeakers – Die Raben von Durins Volk**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 6**

Kíli brummte von dieser Flut von unerwarteten Nachrichten der Schädel. Dankenswerterweise hatte sich Bofur mit einem frisch gefüllten Krug Ale auf den Tresen gesetzt und gab für eine fröhliche Runde des Liedes ''Die lustigen Luder des Liebesnests'' den Ton an. Bard, der neben ihm am Tresen stand, sang aus vollem Halse mit, und _Madame_ Ruby warb in der Menge der Gäste um Kunden für das Gewerbe im oberen Stockwerk.

Dieser Tag war ganz sicher danebengegangen, jedenfalls nach Kílis Meinung. Aber dennoch, er erkannte ein Ablenkungsmanöver, wenn er eins vor sich hatte. Während um ihn herum lautstark gefeiert wurde, ließ er sich mit einem frischen Krug Ale an einem der Tische nieder, ging vor der allgemeinen Feierlaune in Deckung und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

Eine Sache irritierte ihn mehr als alles andere — die Stimme dieses Zwergenmädels, die vor versammelter Menge den Namen von Nÿrs früherem Liebhaber ausposaunt hatte. Irgendetwas kam ihm an der grellen Schärfe in der Stimme bekannt vor…

 _Erzähl' ihm von dem Menschen, von Jon Spear_ , ihre Worte hallten in seinem Schädel wider. Er nippte an seinem Ale. Das Lied wurde immer lauter und war zu einem dröhnenden, sehr deftigen Refrain geworden.

Und ganz plötzlich fiel es ihm ein. Mein _Herr, was ist mit mir?_ Dieselbe Stimme, derselbe anmaßend fordernde Ton. Das letzte Mal, dass er sie gehört hatte, war vor zwei Monaten am Durinstag gewesen, in der Königlichen Halle in Erebor.

Yngvlis ältere Tochter!

Verurteilt und verbannt zusammen mit neun anderen an dem Tag, als Fíli kurzerhand Aurvang, ein Mitglied der verräterischen Sippschaft des Königs der grauen Berge, hingerichtet hatte. Kíli musste einräumen, ''hingerichtet''war ein freundliches Wort für das, was passiert war. In Wahrheit hatte sein Bruder dem Bastard mit einem präzisen Hieb säuberlich das Rückgrat durchtrennt, nachdem Aurvang in einem Anfall von Größenwahn den Irrsinn begangen hatte, Fíli an seinem eigenen Hofe in Erebor mit dem Schwert zu bedrohen. Kíli erinnerte sich nur zu gut an diesen Tag, obwohl er so hohes Fieber gehabt hatte.

Fíli hatte den unüberlegten Angriff gekontert, den Verräter ein für alle Mal erledigt und seinen restlichen Klan verbannt.

Und das war der Moment gewesen, in dem Yngvlis ältere Tochter vorgetreten war, und gewagt hatte zu fragen: _Mein Herr, was ist mit mir?_

Fíli hatte sein langes Messer derartig schnell gezogen, dass Kíli gedacht hatte, er würde das Weibsbild auf der Stelle aufspießen. Kalte Wut hatte damals in der Königlichen Halle aus seiner Stimme geklungen, als er rief: _Der Wache von Erebor sei verkündet, dass ein jeder von diesen Verurteilten, der in unsere Länder zurückkehrt, augenblicklich hinzurichten ist!_

Fílis öffentliche Verurteilung von Aurvangs Komplizen hatte Yngvlis ältere Tochter selbstverständlich eingeschlossen.

Tatsache war auch, dass es ein Abkommen zwischen Erebor und Thal gab, wonach keines der beiden Königreiche sich in die Angelegenheiten des anderen einmischen würde, wenn es um die Verurteilung von Verbrechern ging. Thal war keinesfalls ein Zufluchtsort für Verbrecher, die für immer aus den Ländern Erebors verbannt worden waren.

Kíli erhob sich von seiner Sitzbank und lächelte den umstehenden Zwergen abwesend zu. Langsam bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch den Raum. Er wollte einen Blick auf diese Frau werfen, mehr brauchte er nicht. Doch sie war nicht mehr unter der Menge in der Gaststube zu entdecken.

Er fand sie in einem Seitenflur, mit dem Rücken an der Wand und ihren Händen auf einem Zwerg aus Thal. Ein Blick auf den Prinz genügte, und der Zwerg suchte das Weite.

''Na sieh' mal einer an,'' lallte sie. Yngvlis Tochter war offensichtlich total betrunken. ''Hast Du dich endlich entschieden, es hier mal mit einem richtigen Mädel zu probieren?'' Sie schwenkte einen Trinkkrug und zog anzüglich eine Augenbraue hoch.

Kíli trat auf sie zu. Es war tatsächlich Yngvlis Tochter, kein Zweifel. Sein Recht, das verhängte Urteil zu vollstrecken, war eindeutig. ''Warum bist du hier? Du weißt, die Strafe dafür ist der Tod.''

Sie schnaubte nur verächtlich.

''Was hast Du mit Duf gemacht, der für uns mit den Raben spricht?''

Sie trank den letzten Schluck aus ihrem Krug, sah dann hinein, als ob die Abwesenheit von mehr Ale sie völlig verblüffte, und warf den Krug dann zur Seite. Mit einem Krachen zerschellte er am Boden.

''Duf…'' Sie starrte Kíli an. ''Duf ist ganz in der Nähe…den haben wir nur ein bisschen aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Kleiner Köder, um Dich in die Stadt zu locken, hat mein Vater gesagt.'' Sie lächelte spöttisch. ''Und er hatte Recht.''

''Mich in die Stadt zu locken… für genau was?'' Kíli trat langsam näher und brachte sie dazu, rückwärts auszuweichen, bis er sie in eine Ecke gedrängt hatte, die am weitesten von der nächsten Tür entfernt war und aus der sie nicht entkommen konnte.

''Für ein bisschen Spaß,'' grinste sie fettig, als ob sie ihn einladen wollte, dass er sie sich zu Willen machen sollte. ''Und schlecht für dich: es ist zu spät,'' verhöhnte sie ihn. ''Inzwischen hat meine Schwester ihre Tat schon ausgeführt.''

Kíli zog die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen.

''Sie ist genau jetzt in eurem kostbaren Berg.'' Sie lachte und verzog verachtungsvoll das Gesicht. ''Und sie stellt sicher, dass dein verehrter und mächtiger Bruder kriegt, was jetzt kommen wird. Ein bisschen Gold aus dem Berg schmuggeln, hmmm?'' feixte sie. ''Ein Sohn Durins, genau richtig für ein kleines blutiges Opfer und etwas Vergeltung.''

Kíli gefror das Blut in den Adern. Fílis Kinder… goldblond. Ihm war klar, was sie meinte.

Yngvlis Tochte lachte erneut verächtlich auf, und während sie demonstrativ ihr äußerstes Hemd öffnete, um ihre üppigen, weiblichen Vorzüge zu enthüllen, zog sie eine kleine Flasche aus dem Ausschnitt und schnippte mit dem Daumen den Korken ab. Sie sah Kíli in die Augen, als sie einen langen Zug aus der Flasche nahm.

 _Gift?_ Fragte sich Kíli. Und wenn, er war mehr als bereit, das Weibsbild seine eigene Wahl über ihre Art ihrer Hinrichtung treffen zu lassen.

Und dann besaß sie tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit, Kíli abschätzend und mit äußerst eindeutigen Absichten vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen zu betrachten, im nächsten Moment einen Schritt vorwärts zu machen und ihn dann mit einer Hand beim Kragen zu packen, wohl um ihm einen sehr feuchten Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken.

Angewidert wich Kíli zurück und schob Yngvlis Tochtet von sich, kurz bevor ihm gewahr wurde, dass die zahlreichen Klingen einer Schlachtkeule aus den Eisenbergen sie zurückdrängten.

''Du hast kein Recht, den Jungen hier auch nur zu berühren,'' knurrte Vit. Zu Kílis anderer Seite trat Vir hervor, um seinen Prinzen zu schützen.

Yngvlis Tochter torkelte rückwärts und lachte lauthals ihren Hohn heraus.

''Ich habe meinen Anspruch auf ihn klar gemacht.'' Sie zeigte mit einem fuchtelnden Finger auf Kíli und blitzte Vit mit wütend zusammengezogenen Augen an. Dann verzog sie plötzlich das Gesicht, offensichtlich war das Gebräu in ihrer Flasche äußerst bitter. ''Bei den Gesetzen der Sieben Königreiche, der gehört entweder mir oder niemandem!''

Sie nahm einen zweiten langen Zug aus der Flasche.

''Sowohl mein Bruder als auch ich haben dich zurückgewiesen,'' sagte Kíli mit bedenklich gesenkter Stimme. ''Das Einzige, was du jetzt zu erwarten hast, ist die Todesstrafe dafür, dass du hierher zurückgekehrt bist.''

Die Antwort des impertinenten Frauenzimmers aus der Familie der Steinfüße bestand im Zischen eines rasch gezogenen langen Messers und einem wilden Fauchen.

Vir und Vit brachten ihre Keulen in eine engere Abwehrposition und setzten Yngvlis Tochter besonnen in der Ecke fest. Indes war sie nicht allzu standfest auf ihren Beinen und schien nicht in der Lage zu sein, das Messer noch richtig zu halten.

Kílis Blick war finster. ''Du willst mir ein Messer in die Eingeweide rammen? Ist das das Einzige, was dir einfällt?''

Für einen sehr langen Moment sagte niemand ein Wort. Im Hintergrund hörten sie das Gedröhn der trinkenden Männer und der Zwerge, die lautstark eine weitere Runde des unzüchtigen Liedes angestimmt hatten.

''Ein Kind Durins,'' lallte Yngvlis Tochter und ihr Blick begann, unstet im Raum herum zu wandern. Das Messer fiel ihr aus der Hand. ''Blutig…'' sie blinzelte heftig und torkelte langsam zur Seite. ''Vergeltung…''

Und dann brach sie mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag zusammen.

Kíli starrte mit versteinerter Miene, während Vit seine Keule auf ihre Brust richtete und Vir sich bückte, um ihre Flasche aufzuheben.

Die beiden Brüder aus den Eisenbergen schnupperten nacheinander an der Flasche und nickten.

''Gift,'' sagte Vir. '' _Ormid_.''

''Sie hatte es bereit gehalten,'' fügte Vit hinzu. ''Ich möchte wetten, sie hatte es genauso geplant, dass wir sie hier erwischen.''

Kíli spürte, wie ihm flau im Magen wurde. Eine Ablenkung. _Ein Kind Durins… blutige Vergeltung._

Und er hatte ihren Köder geschluckt und Erebor verlassen.

* * *

Kíli überließ den Brüdern aus den Eisenbergen die Aufgabe, die Leiche abzutransportieren und dem Marschall von Thal zu übergeben. Sie würden ihm die Angelegenheit erklären, und der Marschall würde es mit seinem König besprechen. Und Kíli würde sich um die aufkommenden Fragen kümmern, wenn sich die Zeit dafür ergab.

Im Moment hatte er eine dringendere Aufgabe, um die er sich kümmern musste. Er suchte sich ein stilles Fleckchen in einer offenen Gasse und hob den Arm. Der Abend nahte, und die Zeit, zu der die Raben sich zum Schlafen niederließen stand kurz bevor. Die Raben von Thal waren nicht so leicht herab zu locken, aber zu Kílis grimmiger Befriedigung war Corax zurück.

''Fliege zum König, Corax. Schnell! Fliege in den Berg hinein und schlage so lange Alarm, bis die Leute ihre Türen öffnen und dich hereinlassen. Nimm deine Freunde mit, damit ihr zusammen mehr Lärm machen könnt. ''

Corax duckte sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Die Heftigkeit der Worte von Raben Prinz erschreckte ihn.

''Sag dem König das: Yngvlis jüngere Tochter. Sie ist im Berg. Fünf Glockenschläge rot.''

Corax machte sich klein.

''Beruhige dich. Ich brauche dich, es ist wichtig, dass du das für mich tust. Sage es mir nach, Corax.''

Und Corax tat es.

''Braver Vogel,'' lobte Kíli mit leiser Stimme. ''Guter Vogel, der beste.'' Corax machte sich wieder lang , senkte den Kopf und richtete sich mit einer flinken Bewegung seines Schnabels stolz eine Feder.

''Ja,'' versicherte ihm Kíli. ''Guter Vogel. Denk' dran: fliege so schnell du kannst in den Berg und zum König.''

''Das werde ich,'' Corax nickte mit dem ganzen Körper. ''Raben Prinz, das werde ich.''

Dann hob Kíli kraftvoll den Arm, um Corax Schwung zu verleihen, und der Rabe schoss zum Himmel empor.

Fliege geschwind, mein Freund, dachte Kíli, als er die geschmeidige Gestalt des Raben mit raschen Flügelschlägen nach Norden in Richtung des Berges davonfliegen sah, gerade als die blasse Wintersonne hinter den Horizont zu sinken begann. _Und lass uns hoffen, dass du nicht zu spät kommst._

* * *

Nÿr war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie es zu ihrem versteckten Studierzimmer geschafft hatte, sie wusste nur, dass es der einzige Platz war, an dem sie der Verurteilung und all der Missbilligung um sie herum entgehen konnte. Als sie die schwere Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte, überprüfte sie nochmals die Schlösser, sank dann zu Boden und brach in Tränen aus.

Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, sich der Annahme hinzugeben, dass nie jemand etwas über ihre Vergangenheit herausfinden würde. Oder, falls sie herauskäme, sich niemand darum scheren würde. Mahal, wenn sie in die Vergangenheit zurückkehren und ihrem jüngeren Selbst vor Augen führen könnte, dass sie einen Fehler beginge, sie würde es auf der Stelle tun.

Aber sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut, wie sie in diesen vergangenen Zeiten vor über vierzig Jahren gewesen war: von ihrer Pflegemutter verwöhnt, ein bisschen zu selbstsicher und trotz aller Hoffnungen, Opfer und Warnungen von Ruby viel zu neugierig auf diese interessante, verlockende Seite des Lebens.

Ihr war ziemlich schnell klar geworden, dass, auch wenn einige das Wagnis einer Freundschaft zwischen Mensch und Zwerg eingingen, dies ein schwerer Weg und nichts für schwache Nerven war.

Und letzteres hatte Jon Spear leider ziemlich treffend beschrieben. Nachdem er sie bloßgestellt hatte, weil sie sich weigerte, mit ihm fort zu gehen, nachdem er Gerüchte über sie verbreitet hatte, die unwürdig waren und jeglicher Grundlage entbehrten, war Nÿr geflohen. Sie hatte ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammengepackt und die Tür zum Haus ihrer Pflegemutter ein für alle mal hinter sich zugeschlagen.

Und dann hatte der alte Zwergenheiler Bari sie aufgenommen.

Bari war die erste männliche Figur in Nÿrs Leben gewesen, die ihr Verständnis entgegen gebracht hatte. Und auf seine liebenswerte, großväterliche Art hatte er sie gelehrt, einen anderen Lebensweg zu beschreiten, einen, der Freundlichkeit und die Fähigkeit zu heilen beinhaltete. Seitdem hatte Nÿr nie wieder ein Wort mit Ruby gewechselt. Als Bari etwa dreizehn Winter später von ihr ging, war Nÿr seinem Rat gefolgt und nach Erebor gegangen, um bei den Heilern dort in eine richtige Lehre einzutreten und das Vertrauen, dass er in sie gesetzt hatte, zu bestätigen.

Sie sah auf den leeren Kamin in ihrem Studierzimmer, schniefte und wischte sich die Nase mit dem Handrücken. Der gute alte Bari, immer der ruhige und weise Lehrer…

Sie nahm die weiche Steppdecke von dem großen Stuhl, der nahe bei der Tür stand und vergrub ihr Gesicht darin.

Sie duftete immer noch so sehr nach Kíli — dieser herrliche, feine moschusartige Geruch, vermischt mit dem von Leder und dem Rauch von Holzfeuer. Kíli… Ihre Gedanken wurden erfüllt von Erinnerungen an diese Nacht, in der sie mit ihm auf dem verschneiten Berg festgesessen hatte.

Er hatte gemerkt, wie sehr sie gefroren hatte, und sie an sich gezogen. Er hatte sie gewärmt und sie im Handumdrehen mit seiner schlichten und unkomplizierten Liebe für sich gewonnen. Sie hatte ihm ihre Vergangenheit gebeichtet, und er hatte sie ganz einfach als aus und vorbei akzeptiert.

Das war es, was sie jetzt wollte. Sie wollte _ihn_ … jetzt.

Doch Kíli war nicht da, und alles was sie tun konnte war, statt seiner diese kleine Decke zu umklammern.

* * *

Der Tag von Frau An endete mit einer Besprechung über die Arrangements, einen Gesandten aus dem Ered Luin zu beherbergen, der jeden Tag erwartet wurde. Dann bestätigte sie der Schneiderin den Entwurf für das Kleid ihrer Tochter, welches die Prinzessin zum Bankett zur Tag- und Nachgleiche tragen sollte und schlichtete einen Streit der Kammerherren über die Weine, die zum Essen gereicht werden sollten.

Erst als er schon fast einen Glockenschlag überfällig war, fiel der Königin auf, dass es kein Zeichen von ihrem ältesten Sohn gab.

Sie brauchte nicht lange, um verschiedene Nachforschungen anzustellen, die sie schließlich zum Hauptmann der Torwache führten. Der Hauptmann war auf der Stelle zutiefst bestürzt über seine offensichtliche Pflichtverletzung den Prinzen betreffend.

Frau An hob ihre Röcke und rannte los. Sie erreichte die riesigen Türen zum Königlichen Thronsaal im selben Moment wie ein halbes Dutzend kreischender Raben.

''Öffnet die Türen,'' verlangte sie. '' Lasst sie rein.'' Sie wusste nicht warum, aber in der Tiefe ihrer Seele spürte sie, dass die Raben in diesem Falle kein gutes Omen waren.

Alle Anwesenden am Hofe erstarrten vor Schreck, und niemand sprach ein Wort, als die Vögel in den Saal rasten dicht gefolgt von der Königin, die von äußerster Panik ergriffen war.

Und Frau An war normalerweise nicht bekannt dafür, theatralisch zu reagieren.

''Fíli,'' rief sie, und verfluchte innerlich die riesigen Abmessungen dieses Ortes, während sie weiter rannte. ''Fjalar, er ist überfällig. Niemand hat ihn gesehen.''

Fíli erhob sich, aber er hatte noch keine fünf Schritte in Richtung seiner Gemahlin getan, als er sich schon von Raben umschwärmt sah.

Das Kreischen der Vögel alarmierte jeden, der sich in Hörweite befand, aber einer der Raben war regelrecht außer sich. Anstatt auf dem erhobenen Arm des Königs zu landen, klammerte er sich mit den Krallen in dessen Schulter, schlug wie wild mit den Flügeln und krallte sich so fest in den Stoff des königlichen Mantels, dass jeder erkannte, wie verzweifelt er endlich seine Nachricht zu überbringen suchte.

Für Frau An, die die Sprache der Raben nicht verstehen konnte, klang all das nur wie ein panisches Gekreische.

Für den König war es die schlimmste Neuigkeit, die er seit Monaten gehört hatte.

''Durchsucht den Berg,'' befahl er. Ein Trupp von Königlichen Wachen formierte sich und erwartete weitere Anweisungen. Die Raben kreisten noch einmal durch den Saal und schossen dann davon.

Frau Ans angsterfüllte Augen blickten fest in die ihres Mannes.

''Yngvlis jüngere Tochter knurrte er, und sein Gesicht war vor Zorn versteinert. ''Sie ist hinter unseren Kindern her.''

..

.

* * *

Die Quelle für die Khuzdul Begriffe ist das Englisch/Khuzdul online Wörterbuch des _Dwarrow Scholar_. (Bravo für diese tolle Arbeit.)

Ormid (Khuzdul) = Todestrank


	7. Kapitel 7

**Erebor 3022: Ravenspeakers – Die Raben von Durins Volk**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 7**

Die Wachen von Erebor brachen in hektische Aktivität aus. Auch der König war unter ihnen und beteiligte sich persönlich an der Suche. Sie krempelten den Berg komplett um inklusive der Mine und jedes einzelnen alten und nicht mehr benutzten Schachtes, egal ob auf der untersten Ebene oder weit oben unter dem Gipfel.

''Ich will meinen Sohn,'' brüllte Fíli, und seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter. ''Und ich will diese _abzaginh_ lebend und um Gnade winselnd!''

Ein jeder in Erebor wusste, wer das das fragliche Mädchen war, welches ihr König als eine _abzaginh_ bezeichnete — verbannt vor nicht ganz zwei Monaten. Eine Verräterin aus den Ered Mithrin. Sie war nichts weiter als ein giftiges Miststück, sie hatte tatsächlich einen Mordanschlag auf ihren eigenen König der Grauen Berge verübt.

Das Volk von Erebor hatte fassungslos auf die Nachricht reagiert, dass dieses abtrünnige Weib zurückgekehrt war und sich sogar im Berg selbst aufhielt. Bereitwillig folgte es Fílis Aufruf, und viele von ihnen beteiligten sich mit Feuereifer an der Suche.

Sie wurde schließlich von den Küchenmädchen gefunden. Sie hatte sich in einer Speisekammer versteckt.

Und die Küchenmädchen waren nicht gerade zimperlich, als sie sie aus ihrem Versteck zerrten und vor sich hertrieben. Die Mädels hatten sich mit einem erstaunlichen Arsenal von ziemlich bedrohlich aussehenden Küchenwerkzeugen bewaffnet.

Der König behandelte die Verräterin auch nicht eben sanfter.

Fíli war von seiner königlichen Mutter, der stolzen Schwester von Thorin Eichenschild, gut erzogen worden: dazu, mit Damen stets freundlich, zuvorkommend und rücksichtsvoll umzugehen sowohl mit den jungen als auch den ehrwürdigen alten.

Doch er war auch dabei gewesen, wenn seine Mutter in der Abwesenheit seines Onkels über Damen Recht gesprochen hatte. Und da Zwerge sehr viel härter waren als die Menschen, zögerten sie nicht, gegen Angehörige ihres eigenen Volkes Gewalt anzuwenden, wenn es nach ihrem Gesetz berechtigt war.

So nahm Fíli sich Yngvlis Tochter vor, indem er sie mit einer Faust bei den Haaren packte und ebenso selbstverständlich quer durch die Königliche Halle schleuderte, wie er ihren früheren Liebhaber Aurvang hingerichtet hatte.

''Wo ist mein Sohn?'' Er trat auf sie zu, zog sein langes Messer und richtete es auf sie.

Sie rappelte sich langsam vom Boden hoch, stützte sich auf ihre Arme und sah Fíli an. Blut tropfte von ihrem Mund. ''Als ob ich dir das sagen würde,'' spottete sie.

Er packte sie an einem Fuß und zerrte sie gut zwanzig Schritte über den Boden. Sie versuchte, sich mit den Nägeln irgendwo fest zu krallen, fand auf dem glatten Steinboden aber nirgends Halt.

Fíli ließ sie in einem Kreis, der im Marmorboden der Halle eingelassen war, fallen. Das seltsame Muster sah aus wie ein Strudel aus Mithril, übersät mit sehr alten Symbolen. ''Nicht bewegen,'' sagte er mit vorgehaltenem Messer und stellte sich dann an den Rand des Kreises. Sie sah ihn über die Schulter an und verzog das Gesicht zu einer abscheulichen Grimasse.

Fíli kümmerte das nicht. Er winkte mit einer Hand, dass man ihm etwas reichen solle.

Der alte Dwalin trat vor und übergab ihm einen langen metallenen Stab und deutete den übrigen Umstehenden an, zurück zu treten.

Es gab einen bestimmten Grund, dass Erebor dem Geschlecht Durins gehörte. Und ein jeder in der Königlichen Halle war im Begriff, Zeuge zu werden, wieso das so war.

Das Gestein des Berges selbst würde für jene singen, die von Durins Blut waren, wenn diese darum baten.

Fíli drehte den Metallstab einmal herum, sang eine kurze, rau klingende Tonfolge in altem Khuzdul und stieß den Stab dann mit Kraft auf den Boden.

Funken sprühten auf, ein silbrig-graues Licht lief um das schimmernde Muster im Boden und bildete einen unheimlich flackernden Kreis um das Mädchen aus den Grauen Bergen.

''Niemand kann mich aus dem Kreis des _Ahyrunu_ anlügen,'' rief Fíli laut genug, dass ein jeder ihn hören konnte. Er wartete ab, denn mit Sicherheit würde sie versuchen, die Grenze aus flimmerndem Licht zu durchbrechen. Sie sprang auf und wollte fliehen, fiel aber hart hintenüber, als ob sie gegen etwas Solides geprallt war, das jedoch unsichtbar war.

''Wo ist mein Sohn?''

Sie wand sich am Boden und versuchte, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen der Macht des Kreises zu widerstehen. Das Licht flammte heller auf, anscheinend geschürt durch des Königs Zorn. Er stand dort, der grimmig dreinblickende Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht, und sein eiserner Griff presste den Stab unnachgiebig auf den steinernen Boden.

''Fort,'' spie sie schließlich hervor und rang nach Atem. ''Schon lange weg. Verpackt und schon vor Stunden aus dem Berg gebracht.''

* * *

Fjalar erwachte allein in absoluter Dunkelheit. Er war völlig orientierungslos, total durchgefroren, sehr eingeengt und verkrampft und viel zu eingeschüchtert, um zu schreien oder auch nur irgendeinen Laut von sich zu geben. Er lag verkrümmt auf dem Rücken in irgendeiner Art Kiste, die so kurz war, das seine Knie angewinkelt und seine Schultern gebeugt waren. Wenn er seine Hand ausstreckte, stieß sie gegen raues Holz.

Und noch ehe er sich einen Reim darauf machen konnte, was eigentlich passiert war, wurde die Kiste umgekippt, und er fand sich zunächst auf Händen und Knien wieder, dann auf der Seite und schließlich auf dem Kopf. Zum Glück war er in der Lage, sich wieder herum zu winden und in eine aufrechte Position zu kommen.

 _Jemand hat mich geschnappt_ , erinnerte er sich. _Und jetzt sitze ich in einer Kiste_. Er tastete mit den Händen um sich herum und versuchte, nicht in Panik zu geraten. Dort, auf der rechten Seite war ein Astloch, durch das eiskalte Luft herein strömte. Er musste sich ziemlich verrenken, um sein Auge gegen das Loch zu pressen und hinaus zu sehen, aber er konnte nicht viel erkennen. Ein weiteres Astloch war auf der Oberseite. Auch dort war nicht viel zu sehen. Alles was er sagen konnte war, dass er irgendwo draußen war, und es war dunkel.

Er hörte sich nähernde Schritte, die im Schnee knirschten. Er wich von dem Astloch zurück.

Es gab einen groben Schlag und einen heftigen Ruck.

 _Ich bin auf einem Schlitten_ , wurde Fjalar klar. _Und irgend jemand hat gerade eine weitere Kiste aufgeladen._ Langsam erinnerte er sich an weitere Einzelheiten. Er hatte die Wachstube auf eigene Faust verlassen und nach einer geheimen Tür gesucht. Und dann hatte ihm jemand von hinten etwas vor die Nase gedrückt. Ein Betäubungsmittel, so etwas, was die Heiler benutzten, wenn sie etwas wirklich Schmerzhaftes mit einem anstellen mussten. Er erinnerte sich an den flüchtigen Blick auf das Gesicht eines Händlermädchens.

Oh Mahal. Er würde soooo einen Ärger bekommen, wenn seine Mutter das herausfinden würde. Und schon gar nicht wollte er seinem Onkel oder seinem Vater unter die Augen treten. Sie machten das wirklich nicht oft, aber er hatte schon oft genug eine ordentliche Lektion abbekommen, um zu wissen, dass eine solche Strafe besser vermieden werden sollte.

 _Vater, es tut mir so leid_ , er lehnte sich zurück und schlang die Arme um seine Knie. In diesem Augenblick wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als sich sicher in den starken Armen seines Vaters zu befinden, sein Gesicht gegen seine Brust zu drücken und sich an ihm ganz fest zu halten.

Niedergeschlagen blickte er auf das Astloch und schluckte hart. Wie sollte er bloß aus diesem Schlamassel jemals wieder herauskommen?

 _Als erstes bleib ganz ruhig_ , sagte er zu sich selbst und unterdrückte die empor quellenden Tränen _. Es ist besser, wenn sie denken, dass du immer noch ohnmächtig bist_. Und dann kamen ihm die Worte seines Onkels während ihrer Selbstverteidigungsübungen wieder in den Sinn. _Sieh immer was du hast, und wie du es nutzen kannst_.

Er tastete seinen Mantel ab. Er hatte genau wie sein Vater angefangen, Messer in seiner Kleidung versteckt zu tragen. Er hatte sogar Nadel und Faden von den Hausmädchen seiner Mutter geklaut und selbst versteckte Messerscheiden eingenäht. Genau da — eins, zwei… und drei. Er hatte drei seiner Messer immer noch bei sich.

 _Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang_ , sagte er sich.

Dann hörte er Stimmen.

Keine Zwerge aus Erebor. Es klang wie zwei Menschen und ein fremder Zwerg.

Jemand schlug gegen die andere Kiste.

''In der hier ist das Gold,'' sagte der fremde Zwerg. ''Und in der da,'' es gab einen lauten Knall an Fjalars Kiste, gleich neben seinem linken Knie, ''ist der wahre Schatz. Das gibt einen riesen Haufen Lösegeld. Oder macht das Bürschchen zum Vergnügen einfach kalt, und es gibt einen Sohn Durins weniger in der Welt.''

Fjalar duckte sich mit aufgerissenen Augen und umklammerte das Heft seines größten Messers mit der Hand.

''Ich sage, wir töten ihn,'' rief einer der Männer.

''Einverstanden,'' stimmte der fremde Zwerg zu. ''Wir töten den Bengel jetzt, so lange er noch jung ist und sich nicht wehren kann.''

''Und die Tage von diesem Herrn Kíli sind auch gezählt,'' fuhr der Mann fort. ''Die Orks schwören, das das Gift bereits in seinen Adern brennt… fehlt nur noch ein kleines bisschen von dem, was die _Verborgenen_ zusammenbrauen, und es ist vorbei mit ihm… dann habe wir zwei Söhne aus Durins Geschlecht weniger, um die wir uns Sorgen machen müssen.''

Fjalar packte sein Messer fester. Er zitterte jetzt am ganzen Körper. Er hatte ihre Drohung gehört, aber er verstand sie nicht so richtig. Was meinten sie damit? Niemand konnte seinem Onkel etwas anhaben. Finster blickte er in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen.

Jemand stapfte im Schnee umher. ''Bist du dir ganz sicher, was du hier hast?''

''Bei meinem Barte. Er hat das Siegel des Königs auf seinem Mantel und all das,'' grollte der Zwerg. ''Hol' ihn raus und sieh es Dir selbst an. Mach schon, und dann erledige ich ihn für Dich.'' Ein brutales Lachen war zu hören.

''Schluss damit, ihr Narren.'' Ein anderer Mann mit einer tieferen Stimme trat auf die Kiste zu.

''Es winkt ein viel größerer Preis hinter der ganzen Geschichte. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, den König hervor zu locken. Hol' ihn aus dem Berg heraus und dann kriegen wir sie beide. Er sitzt viel zu fest in Erebor. Wir müssen ihn nur weit genug davon weglocken, und er gehört er uns.

Spöttisches Gelächter. ''Oh ja. Stimmt genau… und es wird funktionieren!''

''Dann hör auf damit, die Sache zu verzögern. Befördere dieses Balg zum Treffpunkt,'' befahl die tiefere Stimme. ''Rauf auf den Schlitten, ab mit euch!'' Der Schlitten ruckte und wurde vorwärts gezerrt. Er rutschte noch ein Stück seitwärts, bevor die Zugtiere Geschwindigkeit aufnahmen.

Fjalar spürte nichts als Angst im Bauch, als er schließlich verstand, wieso er noch am Leben war. Die wollten, dass sein Vater kam, um ihn zu suchen. Und wenn er das tat, geriet er in einen Hinterhalt.

Fjalar sank auf den Boden der Kiste, die Knie eng an die Brust gezogen.

Und das war alles seine Schuld.

* * *

Nÿr hatte geweint, bis sie völlig erschöpft war, und von der gesamten Aufregung im Berg nichts mitbekommen. Das unschöne Ende von Yngvlis Tochter hatte sie komplett verschlafen. Sie erwachte gegen Mitternacht. Sie rieb sich das Gesicht und fluchte über sich selbst wegen ihres höchst erbärmlichen Benehmens.

 _In Ordnung, du hast dich ausgeweint_ , sagte sie zu sich selbst, genug davon.

Sie erhob sich und sah sich ein letztes Mal in ihrem kleinen Versteck um.

Ihr Blick haftete an dem üppigen Teppich vor dem kalten Kamin.

Nur zu leicht konnte sie sich daran erinnern, wie sie dort die Nacht mit ihrem Liebsten verbracht hatte, sich neben seinem beeindruckend muskulösen Körper ausgestreckt und herausgefunden hatte, was ihn vor Lust und Vergnügen zum Keuchen brachte… erregt von seiner sanften Berührung ihrer Haut und seinem Hunger nach Liebe.

Doch sie zwang sich, wegzusehen und ihr Herz vor diesen Gedanken zu verschließen.

Nie wieder. Das Beste für Kíli und seine Familie war, so entschied sie, wenn sie ging.

Es war eine nette Fantasie gewesen zu denken, sie wäre eines Versprechens mit einem Prinzen würdig.

Das war sie eindeutig nicht. Und auch niemand innerhalb Erebors dachte das.

Kíli war ohne sie besser dran.

Sie verließ das Studierzimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg durch die leeren Hallen zum Schlafsaal der Lehrlinge.

Zum Glück schliefen ihre Kameraden dort ganz tief.

Sie brauchte nicht lange, um ein paar Decken aufzurollen, ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammenzupacken und ihre Reisekleidung anzuziehen: Hosen, Stiefel und einen dicken, schweren Mantel. Hastig schrieb sie eine kurze Nachricht, lief leise zum Dokumentenkasten des Obersten Heilers und schob die Nachricht durch den Schlitz.

Dann schulterte sie ihren Rucksack und ihre Heilertasche und ging einfach hinaus. Sie schlug den Weg zur westlichen Terrasse ein und ging dabei eine wenig benutzte Treppe, die extra für die Heiler angelegt war, hinab. Sie wusste, dass ihr diese ein unbemerktes Verlassen des Berges ermöglichen und sie zu einem Pfad bringen würde, der zum Fuße Erebors und dann nach Westen führte. Ganz vage hatte sie sich entschieden, zu den Ered Luin zurück zu kehren. Diesen Ort kannte sie gut, immerhin hatte sie gerade erst fünf Jahre als Heilerlehrling dort verbracht.

Nebenher gab es auf dem Weg dorthin viele Orte, wo ein vernünftiger, kompetenter, wandernder Heiler benötigt wurde. Sie hatte einmal eine Gruppe von Dunedain getroffen. Sie zogen mit ihren Siedlungen viel umher, aber für einen guten Heiler und ordentliche Hebamme wäre es sicher möglich, einen Platz unter ihnen zu finden.

Da war eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die sich fragte, ob das wirklich die richtige Handlungsweise war, aber sie unterdrückte diesen Gedanken. Was sie deutlich lauter hörte, war das Echo der Stimmen dieser wütenden Jungs im Speisesaal: bleib weg von richtigen Zwergen.

..

.

* * *

 **AN**.: Nun wissen wir endlich, was aus Fjalar geworden ist. Üble Lage für Fílis Sohn. Wir hoffen, ihr kaut Euch jetzt schon auf den Nägeln, wie es weitergeht, und wie immer sind reviews höchst willkommen. Jessie  & Summer (mit Dank an unseren Betareader Leobaer)

..

.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Erebor 3022: Ravenspeakers – Die Raben von Durins Volk**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 8**

In der Dunkelheit der hereingebrochenen Nacht ging Kíli mit ausladenden Schritten den Hügel in der Stadtmitte von Thal hinauf, der junge König Bard war gleich neben ihm. Sie waren begleitet von einem kleinen Trupp von Schutzmännern aus Thal. Die Stiefel der Männer knirschten im hart gefrorenen Schnee. Für den Moment war es in Thal völlig ruhig.

''Wenn ihr das nächste Mal einen verurteilten Verbrecher in irgendjemandes Hintereingang stellt, wäre eine kleine Vorwarnung nett,'' sagte Bard.

''Ihr ward beschäftigt.''

''Wir haben ein Gefängnis und einen Galgenbaum.''

''Zwerge kann man nicht an einem Baum aufhängen. Die Hälse sind zu dick.''

Kíli sah, wie Bard die Stirn runzelte. Der arme Kerl sah langsam etwas verzweifelt aus.

''Schwert,'' erklärte Kíli. ''Axt oder Messer. Was immer gerade zur Hand ist. Was man braucht ist eine gute, scharfe Klinge. Obwohl, in diesem Fall hat die Verbrecherin ihre eigene Methode gewählt.''

''Gift,'' schnaubte Bard. ''Warum habt ihr sie nicht aufgehalten.''

''Sie wusste, dass es kein Entkommen gab. Es war das oder mein Schwert.''

''Und auf diese Weise gibt es kein Blut aufzuwischen,'' seufzte Bard.

''Meine aufrichtigste Entschuldigung für den ganzen Ärger,'' sagte Kíli, und er meinte das ganz ernst.

Bard nickte. ''Gerechtigkeit… nie so ganz einfach.''

''Mein Bruder hat Yngvli und seinen Töchtern eine faire zweite Chance gegeben, mein Herr. Alles, was sie hätten tun müssen war, ihr Leben anderswo zu leben.''

Bard machte eine zustimmende Geste.

''Durch ihre Rückkehr haben sie uns zum Handeln gezwungen,'' fuhr Kíli fort.

''So ist es wohl,'' sagte Bard leise. ''Wenn wir diesen Yngvli haben, wird es kein Pardon geben. Schwert, Axt oder Messer, was immer gerade zur Hand ist,'' wiederholte Bard und sah etwas gequält drein.

Kíli nickte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war grimmig. ''Ja. Und Erebor würde genau das Gleiche für Euch tun, wäre die Situation umgekehrt. Wenn wir die Urteile unseres Königs nicht vollstrecken, brechen wir das Vertrauen, dass die Redlichen unseres Volkes in uns setzen. Sie erwarten von uns, dass wir zu unserem Wort stehen und unseren Gesetzen Geltung verschaffen. Yngvli hat eine angemessene Warnung erhalten, und seine Rückkehr bedeutet Exekution in dem Moment, wo wir ihn zu fassen bekommen. Er hat den Tod gewählt.''

Sie blieben oben auf dem Hügel stehen und sahen einander im fahlen Mondlicht an. Bard senkte zustimmend den Kopf. ''Mein Vater hätte dasselbe gesagt,'' räumte er ein.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden. Bards Vater war noch nicht ganz zwei Jahre tot, gefallen bei der Belagerung während des großen Krieges vor den Toren von Erebor.

''Wir haben so viele gute Leute in dieser letzten Schlacht verloren,'' sagte Kíli. ''Brand war ein großer König und er hat Euch sehr geliebt. Er wäre sehr stolz auf dass, was Ihr hier leistet.''

Bards Gesichtsausdruck erhellte sich. ''Denkt Ihr?''

Kíli lächelte, legte die Hand auf sein Herz und neigte den Kopf in einer kurzen Verbeugung. ''Das tue ich.'' Der junge Mann war nicht allzu schwer zu durchschauen, und ein Lob eines erfahrenen Anführers tat ihm sichtlich gut.

''Ganz offensichtlich muss ich noch eine Menge lernen.'' Bard überblickte seine Stadt, die von vielen Öllampen erhellt war, deren Schein sanft vom Schnee reflektiert wurde. ''Ich denke, ihr habt genau erkannt, dass dieser ganze Aufruhr nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver für irgendetwas anderes ist. Was ich nur noch nicht ganz verstehe ist, wieso. Warum dieser Aufstand in Thal, um eine Verschwörung in Erebor zu vertuschen.''

''Da stellt ihr genau die richtige Frage,'' sagte Kíli. ''Aber ich denke, uns fehlen noch ein paar entscheidende Einzelheiten, um darauf die genaue Antwort zu finden. Was ist zum Beispiel mit Duf, der mit den Raben sprechen kann?''

Bard starrte den Zwerg an, der so viel älter war als er selbst.

Die gerunzelte Stirn des jungen Mannes sagte Kíli, dass dieser versuchte, die Tatsachen zusammenzufügen.

''Sie bringen den Kontakt zu den Raben in Thal zum Schweigen,'' sagte Bard langsam, ''und locken den Anführer der Wache Erebors aus dem Berg heraus, damit ihr Plan, einen der Prinzen zu entführen, eine größere Chance hat. Aber…'' er verstummte.

''Wenn niemand da ist, der in Thal mit den Raben spricht, bedeutet das, dass ihr keine rechtzeitige Warnung über Schwierigkeiten erhalten könnt, von denen wir möglicherweise wissen, und ihr nicht,'' beendete Kíli den Gedankengang.

''Ihr meint einen Angriff?''

Kíli nickte. ''Ganz genau.''

''Verdammte Sch…'' Bard sah nach oben auf den klaren Himmel und den hell scheinenden Mond. ''Was für eine perfekte Nacht für Goblins das ist. Irgendeine Idee, was ihr genaues Ziel ist?''

''Ich bin mir nicht sicher,'' antwortete Kíli. ''Aber wir wissen, wer uns das sagen kann.''

Bard wandte sich dem Trupp von Schutzmännern hinter ihm zu und schickte zwei von ihnen los, um die Angehörigen der Miliz von Thal mit dem Befehl zu wecken, sich zu versammeln und abmarschbereit zu machen.

Dann drehte er sich zu Kíli um. Sein ernstes Gesicht sah müde aus. Er verbeugte sich. ''Übernehmt die Führung, mein Herr Prinz.''

* * *

Kíli und Bard trafen Bofur, die Brüder aus den Eisenbergen und Skirfir in einer dunklen Ecke des verlassenen Marktplatzes. Vom Turm schallte es drei Glockenschläge, es war der dritte nach Sonnenuntergang, Thal-Zeit. Nicht mehr lange bis Mitternacht. Die meisten Leute waren in ihren Häusern und im Begriff, sich zur Nachtruhe zu begeben.

''Yngvli hat fast den ganzen Tag mit Trinken verbracht,'' berichtete Skirfir. Er hatte den Verbrecher weiter im Auge behalten, nachdem Bofur der Spur der älteren Tochter gefolgt war. ''Ich habe ihn von den Schenken zu einem Wagen verfolgt, den er und seine Verschwörer in einer Seitengasse versteckt haben. Ihr könnt ihn von hier aus sehen,'' fuhr Skirfir fort und deutete in Richtung auf etwas, was aussah, wie eine kleine Holzhütte auf Rädern. Solche Reisevehikel wurden oft von den Menschen des Nordens und auch einigen Zwergen benutzt. Zurzeit befanden sich mehrere solche Wagen in Thal, da die Händler es bei dem tiefen Schnee vorzogen, in der Stadt zu bleiben.

''Guter Junge.'' Kíli klopfte seinem jungen Bogenschützen anerkennend mit einer Hand auf den Rücken. ''Zeit, ihm einen Besuch abzustatten und ein paar Fragen zu stellen.'' Er sah Bofur an. Hast du den _Roten Fluch_?''

Bofur klopfte auf die Brusttasche seines Mantels. ''Hab' mir etwas von einem Typen geholt, den ich im ' _Rubys_ ' kenne.''

Kíli nickte den beiden Brüdern aus den Eisenbergen zu. ''Ihr beide geht voran.'' Er legte Skirfir die Hand auf die Schulter. ''Bleib du mit deinem Bogen dahinter — wenn er versucht abzuhauen, ziel auf seine Beine. Wir müssen mit ihm reden.''

Skirfir nickte. Bard erteilte dieselben Instruktionen seinem Trupp von Schutzmännern, die sich im Hintergrund hielten.

''Dies ist eine Angelegenheit Erebors,'' erklärte Bard seinen Männern. ''Lasst ihnen den Vortritt.'' Niemand dachte auch nur daran, diesen Befehl in Frage zu stellen. Sie würden die gleiche Unterstützung erwarten, wenn sie einen Verbrecher aus Thal nach Erebor verfolgten.

Yngvli aus seinem Wagen aufzuscheuchen war beinahe ein Kinderspiel. Der Feigling jammerte Bard etwas vor und beteuerte seine Unschuld, als Kíli ihn beim Kragen heraus zerrte. Doch als er den unnachgiebigen Gesichtsausdruck von Thals König und den gespannten Bogen mit aufgelegtem Pfeil sah, den einer der Schützen auf ihn gerichtet hatte, sank er schlotternd auf die Knie.

''Durchsucht den Rest des Wagens,'' befahl Kíli. Die beiden Brüder aus den Eisenbergen kamen dem sofort nach.

''Mein Herr,'' riefen die beiden, ''es ist Duf.''

''Lebt er?''

Bofur kletterte in den Wagen, um zu helfen. ''Gerade noch,'' rief er zurück. ''Ich denke, der Junge ist betäubt worden, oder irgend so etwas.''

Mit einem bedrohlichen Grollen zog Kíli sein langes Messer und drückte es gegen Yngvlis Kehle. ''Was hast Du ihm gegeben?''

Yngvli wand sich unter den direkten Fragen und fand gute fünf Minuten lang immer wieder neue Ausreden. Er redete fast ebenso gut um den heißen Brei herum, wie Bofur es unter ähnlichen Umständen fertig brachte. Doch Kíli hatte dafür keine Geduld.

''Bofur?'' rief er.

Der alte Bergarbeiter wusste, was sein Freund und Prinz wollte. Er erschien plötzlich neben Kíli, zog ein Fläschchen hervor und schraubte den Deckel ab.

Die beiden Brüder aus den Eisenbergen waren nur all zu bereit, den kriecherischen Händler festzuhalten, während Bofur ihm den scharfen Geruch der vergorenen Kräuter unter die Nase fächelte. Der _Rote Fluch_ tat rasch seine Wirkung.

Bard wirkte besorgt und sah Kíli an.

''Das schadet ihm nichts,'' flüsterte Kíli. ''Das sind nur die Dämpfe, sie lockern die Zunge.''

''Genau,'' bestätigte Bofur und sah Bard an. ''Wir erlauben es im Berg nicht. Aber ihr habt hier ein oder zwei Männer, die das Zeug abfüllen. Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass es bei Menschen wirkt.'' Er zwinkerte. ''Aber bei einem Zwerg wird es dir mit Sicherheit vieles einfacher machen. Und eine Nase voll davon ist ein ganzes Stück angenehmer als das, womit sie den armen Duf außer Gefecht gesetzt haben, was immer es war.

''Steinviperngift,'' platzte Yngvli heraus. Dann blinzelte er ungläubig und völlig überrascht darüber, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.

Kíli hob die Augenbrauen und sah Bard an. Diese giftige Schlangenart kam nur auf den steinigen Klippen rings um Gundabad vor. Es zu verwenden war typisch für Orks.

Bards Blick war finster.

Kíli blieb ganz auf seine Aufgabe konzentriert. Es brauchte nicht viel, um alles aus Yngvli herauszubekommen. Sie wollten Fíli aus Erebor heraus und in einen Hinterhalt locken, indem sie eines seiner Kinder entführten. Um ganz sicherzustellen, dass er in die Falle ging, hatten die Schlackenköpfe die Goblins aufgehetzt, und zu einem Angriff auf Erebor angestiftet. Und all das nur, um für die Hinrichtung ihres heimlichen Anführers Aurvang Rache zu üben.

Die Belohnung für die Goblins dafür, dass sie Erebor an die Schlackenköpfe übergaben, war, Thal zu zerstören.

''Dass ist wohl der dümmste und miserabelste Plan, von dem ich seit langer Zeit gehört habe,'' fluchte Bard und sah Yngvli an, als ob dieser völlig verrückt wäre. Das musste er sein, wenn er bereit gewesen war, bei irgendeinem Teil dieses Vorhabens mitzumachen.

Kíli ließ so schnell nicht locker. Die Kräuterdämpfe hatten den Händler bemerkenswert gesprächig gemacht.

''Mittlerweile,'' sagte Yngvli mit Stolz, ''hat Sissa bereits eines der Bälger verpackt und zu den Goblins geschickt. Sie werden den kleinen Rotzlöffel bei Sonnenaufgang euren widerlichen Raben präsentieren, und euer verehrter mächtiger Bruder wird gezwungen sein, die Stadt zu verlassen. Alles, was ihr von hier aus tun könnt, ist zuzusehen, wie er aus diesem Berg hervor stürmt und geradewegs in ein Blutbad marschiert. '' Yngvli lachte lauthals.

Kílis Rückhand beendete das Gelächter. Yngvli ging zu Boden, aber er drehte sich mit zu Schlitzen zusammengezogenen Augen zu Kíli um. Erebors Prinz packte ihn beim Hals und zerrte ihn empor, bis die beiden sich gegenüberstanden. Ihre Nasen berührten sich beinahe. Kílis Blick war mehr als finster, während dem Übeltäter fast die Augen aus den Höhlen traten.

''Dreckiger Verräter,'' fuhr Kíli ihn an. ''Denkst du, Aüle wird dich dafür in den Hallen willkommen heißen?''

Obwohl es kaum möglich war, einen Zwerg tatsächlich zu erwürgen und Kíli das auch nicht vorhatte, tat Yngvli so, als würde er absolut keine Luft mehr bekommen. Doch seine Hoffnung, eventuell doch noch Bards Mitleid zu erregen, erfüllte sich nicht. Angeekelt ließ Kíli seinen Widersacher los und er fiel zu Boden.

Der Händler rappelte sich langsam wieder auf, atmete schwer und wischte sich Blut von der Unterlippe. '' Aüle wird für meine Dienste dankbar sein. Du und dein sauberer Bruder haben kein Recht auf Erebor,'' spuckte er. ''Ihr seid keine wahren Erben Durins… ihr steckt mit Gondor unter einer Decke und liefert uns in die Hände dieses hergelaufenen Emporkömmlings von einem Waldläufer.''

''Dieser König wird uns allen Frieden bringen,'' knurrte Kíli, langsam kochte eine enorme Wut in seinem Bauch hoch. ''Ihr hingegen würdet für uns nur ewigen Krieg und Tod bedeuten.''

Yngvli wandte sich um und setzte zum Spurt an. Doch wie konnte er annehmen, dass er eine Chance zur Flucht hätte. Kili war schneller und stellte ihm ein Bein, so dass er mit voller Wucht auf die Nase krachte.

''Feiger rusé,'' fauchte Kíli, und niemand krümmte auch nur einen Finger, um Yngvli zu verteidigen. Alle wussten, er hatte sein Leben verwirkt.

Und der Prinz von Erebor zögerte nicht, das Todesurteil zu vollstrecken. Er packte den Kopf des Verräters bei den Haaren, riss ihn nach hinten und schlitze ihm mit einem raschen, wütenden Schnitt mit dem Messer die Kehle auf.

Die Brutalität dabei schockierte sogar Bofur, der den Prinzen schon so lange kannte.

Doch abgesehen davon, dass der Verbrecher ohnehin zum Tode verurteilt war, hatte er auch noch über eine Falle für den König von Erebor gesprochen.

Und Kíli kannte keine Gnade, wenn es darum ging, seinen Bruder zu beschützen.

Alle sahen angewidert auf Yngvli, den Verräter, der nun schlaff und leblos vor ihnen im Schnee in seinem Blut lag.

''Mein Herr,'' sagte Bard leise. ''Darf ich euch anbieten, euch auf meinem schnellsten Pferd nach Erebor bringen zu lassen?''

''Das,'' antwortete Kíli, sein grimmiger Blick war immer noch auf den toten Körper am Boden gerichtet, ''wäre höchst willkommen.''

..

.

* * *

 _rusé_ (Khuzdhul) Dreck oder Dreckskerl.

* * *

 **AN**.: Uff, wieder ein Verräter weniger. Auf die Fortsetzung müsst ihr jetzt leider zwei Wochen warten, da ich zwischendurch irgendwie beschäftigt bin. Da ist so eine komische Veranstaltung, heißt HobbitCon4… glaube ich ;-) In der Zwischenzeit kann Leobaer in Ruhe das nächste Kapitel auf Satzknoten überprüfen. Bis dahin nicht die Nägel abkauen vor Spannung, Jessie  & Summer

..

.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Erebor 3022: Ravenspeakers – Die Raben von Durins Volk**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 9**

Ohne noch lange zu überlegen, verließ Nÿr Erebor, ganz allein und mit nur wenigen Habseligkeiten im Gepäck. Jemandem, der sich wie sie mit allen Abkürzungen und versteckten Korridoren auskannte, war es leichtgefallen, auf dem Weg ein paar Vorräte mitzunehmen und dann durch den am wenigsten benutzten und beobachteten Ausgang am entlegensten Ende der westlichen Terrasse zu verschwinden.

Ganz alleine stapfte sie im Dunklen die tief verschneiten Kehren des Pfades hinab, ohne den hell funkelnden Sternen oder dem fast vollen Mond am Himmel über ihr wirklich Beachtung zu schenken.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer noch um die Türen, die man ihr vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte, die Lehrlinge, die ihr den Weg versperrt hatten, und das Personal an der Tür zu den Königlichen Gemächern, das sich benommen hatte, als wäre sie eine Kriminelle, die allein sechs Wachen benötigte. Sie hätten sie nicht mal vorgelassen, wenn sie nicht Frau Ans Kennwort benutzt hätte.

Und sie erinnerte sich daran, wie selbst Frau An gefragt hatte, ob die Gerüchte zuträfen.

 _Ja, meine Herrin. Es ist wahr. Ich habe einen Mann aus Thal geliebt, meine Zeit mit ihm verbracht und erwogen, ihm meine Unschuld zu schenken. Und ich habe den Preis dafür bezahlt, als ich mich weigerte, mit ihm wegzugehen, und er sich gegen mich wandte. Sind die Gerüchte wahr? Einige. Die Schlimmsten davon…nein._

Doch sie hatte es nicht aussprechen können. Sie hätte es nicht ertragen können, all die Missbilligung in den Augen der anderen zu sehen, die Verurteilung, das ''es war dein eigener Fehler'' und das ''was hast du dir dabei gedacht'' ...alles Dinge, die sie wie einen Alptraum gefürchtet hatte, obwohl all diese Geschehnisse bereits Jahrzehnte zurücklagen.

Also war sie fertig mit dem Traum von Erebor, sie ging, schloss dieses Kapitel ab. Aus und vorbei.

Doch Nÿr verlangsamte ihre Schritte, als sie den offenen Eingang zu der alten Wachstube erreichte, der in das Gestein des Berges gehauen war.

Er war so unauffällig und halb versteckt, dass sie sich wunderte, wie sie ihn mitten in einem tobenden Schneesturm, bei eisiger Kälte und kaum fähig, in dem böigen Wind aufrecht zu stehen, überhaupt gefunden hatten.

Kíli hatte ihn gefunden, so war das gewesen.

Sie unterbrach ihren Abstieg und wandte sich der offenen Tür zu, nur um einen Blick hinein zu werfen.

Jemand hatte ausgefegt und sauber gemacht. Von dem Feuer, das sie angezündet hatten, gab es keine Spur mehr. Ein Haufen frisches Feuerholz und einige Metallkisten mit Notvorräten waren an einer Wand entlang aufgestapelt.

Für den Fall, dass wieder jemand hier Schutz suchen sollte, dachte sie sich. Sie drehte sich in dem kleinen hinteren Raum, in dem sie sich in der Kälte zusammengekauert hatten, einmal um sich selbst.

Sie hatten versucht zu schlafen, während sie Rücken an Rücken saßen, ganz genau dort…

 _Sie fuhr aus dem Dämmerschlaf empor, als der Anführer der Wache, kein geringerer als der Prinz, sich vorgebeugt hatte, um das kleine Feuer zu schüren. Es war aufgeflammt, konnte den Raum jedoch nicht ausreichend erwärmen._

 _''Hey,'' stieß er sie leise an. ''Ihr seid doch völlig durchgefroren, wenn Ihr so zittert. Kommt her,'' sagte er und öffnete seine Arme für sie. Dann legte er seine Arme um ihre Schultern, hielt sie und drückte sie sanft gegen seine Brust, so dass sie ganz von seiner Wärme umgeben war._

 _Sprachlos und etwas erschrocken (es war schließlich der Prinz) hatte sie seine Freundlichkeit als einfache Überlebensstrategie angenommen. Doch nach nur wenigen Minuten hatte sie gespürt, wie unglaublich wohl sie sich in seiner Gegenwart fühlte. Und seine ermutigende Stimmung hatte sie ebenso aufrecht gehalten, wie seine höchst willkommene Wärme_.

Tatsächlich war er einfach unwiderstehlich gewesen. Im Handumdrehen hatte er sie in eine lockere Plauderei verwickelt, hatte ihr von seiner zurückliegenden Affäre mit einem Elbenmädchen erzählt (zugegebenermaßen ein etwas schockierendes Detail) und es dann irgendwie geschafft, dass sie ihm (dem Prinzen!) alles über diesen dummen Mann aus Thal erzählte. Hier, mitten in dieser kleinen Kammer. Sie hatte ihm ganz ehrlich alles erzählt, ohne etwas auszulassen. Sie hatte versucht, ihm klarzumachen, dass sie völlig ungeeignet war, um auch nur mit ihm befreundet zu sein.

 _''Wenn irgendwelche Damen versuchen, mich mit ihren Söhnen oder Cousins zu verkuppeln, möchte ich mich am liebsten verstecken. Wenn sie das jemals herausfinden würden, wenn diese Gerüchte jemals wieder hochkommen… sie würden das mit Sicherheit missbilligen.''_

 _Kíli hatte gelächelt. ''Ich missbillige es nicht.''_

 _Dann hatte er sich zu ihr gelehnt und seine Lippen auf ihren Mund gedrückt… nur einen einfachen, sanften, sehr zarten Kuss…_

 _''Würde das nicht gut sein…?'' hatte er leise gefragt, seine Stimme war heiser und kaum mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen._

Nÿr drehte sich um und verbannte diese Erinnerungen aus ihrem Kopf. Natürlich war das gut! Es war großartig gewesen, einfach traumhaft. Aber sie würde nicht hier herumstehen und es im Geiste erneut durchleben. Sie begab sich nach draußen und setzte ihren Weg fort. Es war recht einfach, im tiefen Schnee zu gehen, denn sie folgte den Spuren von jemandem, der vor ihr hier gegangen war.

Für Kili galten all diese gesellschaftlichen Einschränkungen nicht. Er war ein Prinz. Die Leute konnten sein Verhalten missbilligen, solange sie wollten, aber sie mochte darauf wetten, dass ihm trotzdem niemand die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen oder ihn im Speisesaal schikanieren würde.

Sie lief bis an den Fuß des Berges, wo die Serpentinen aufhörten, und folgte dem Pfad einen sanften Abhang hinab in Richtung Westen in den Kiefernwald.

Doch schließlich holten die Erinnerungen sie wieder ein.

 _''Würde das nicht gut sein?''_

 _Sie war nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, sich zu beherrschen. Sie hatte seinen Kuss erwidert._

 _Und es war, als würde ein Damm brechen. Eines führte zum anderen, Küsse, Hände die zärtlich des anderen Gesicht und Schultern berührten, Lippen, die sanft über Kehlen strichen. Mäntel wurden abgeschüttelt… Sie erinnerte sich an das Gefühl seiner Schultern unter ihren Händen, breit und stark und so unglaublich muskulös… wie ihre Hände sein Hemd geöffnet hatten und sie ihren Mund auf sein Schlüsselbein gepresst hatte. Allein vom seinem Duft war ihr schwindelig geworden. Seine Hände waren schwielig und stark, doch sie strichen so leicht und sanft über ihre Haut, beinahe ehrfurchtsvoll. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war nicht nur Lust gewesen. Sein Blick war offen, beinahe verletzlich. Sie konnte tief in seiner Seele eine Einsamkeit sehen und sie erkannte, wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass sie ihn wollte, und ihn lieben würde…_

 _Zweifellos war es genau das, was sie beide wollten… sie waren nur ein bisschen unbeholfen, da sie einander so fremd waren, doch mit Sicherheit war all das einfach perfekt und voller Leidenschaft. Was sie am meisten überrascht hatte: für ihn war es wichtig, dass es ihr gefiel. Sie erkannte, dass er sofort aufgehört hätte, wenn das nicht der Fall gewesen wäre. In ihrer - wenn auch begrenzten Erfahrung - passierte das zum ersten Mal, und es war unglaublich angenehm._

 _Der Rest war energiegeladen und einvernehmlich gewesen… und einfach so, so richtig. Sie war in seinen Armen eingeschlafen - mit einem Gefühl in ihrem Herzen- für das sie keine genauen Worte fand. Absolute und vorbehaltlose Anerkennung, stille Bewunderung und… vielleicht war Liebe das einzig richtige Wort dafür._

Nÿr blieb stehen. Sie blinzelte, blickte zurück auf den Pfad hinter ihr und orientierte sich. Sie konnte jetzt den verschneiten Gipfel des Berges sehen, der silbern das Mondlicht reflektierte. Wie weit war sie gerade gelaufen, völlig in ihre Gedanken versunken?

* * *

Kíli nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um sich zu säubern. Man hatte ihm Wasser gereicht. Eine Aufmerksamkeit von König Bards Stallburschen. Es standen drei langbeinige Kurierpferde bereit. Sie trugen leichte Sättel und ein jedes hatte eine Schulterhöhe, die leicht doppelt so viel maß wie ein jeder Zwerg. Die Burschen aus Thal, die sich in die Sättel schwangen, waren für Menschen eher klein und dünn und sie waren nur leicht bewaffnet.

''Bleib hier bei den Brüdern aus den Eisenbergen und bei Duf,'' sagte Kíli zu seinem alten Freund Bofur. König Bard hatte dafür gesorgt, dass man Duf zu seinen Heilern brachte, damit man sich um ihn kümmerte. ''Bleib unter allen Umständen bei ihm,'' schärfte Kíli ihm ein, senkte den Kopf und sah Bofur fest in die Augen. ''Konzentrier dich auf deine Aufgabe, Bofur.''

Bofur riss die Augenbrauen hoch und nickte heftig.

''Ich nehme Skirfir mit. Wenn Thal überrannt wird,'' Kíli machte eine Pause, ''tu dein Bestes.''

Bofur nickte erneut. ''Sei vorsichtig,'' sagte er mit völliger und für sein stets fröhliches Wesen untypischer Ernsthaftigkeit, streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie Kíli auf die Schulter.

Der junge König Bard wusste gleich, dass es unmöglich war, Kíli auf den Rücken eines der großen Pferde zu heben. ''Ihr Zwerge seid bedeutend schwerer, als ihr ausseht,'' sagte er und schob einen Aufsitzblock in Position. ''Aber ich werde Euch Hilfestellung geben.'' Der Reiter hielt Kíli die Hand entgegen. Kíli kletterte auf den Block, griff die Hand des Reiters und saß einen Augenblick später auf einem Sattelkissen mit hoch eingestellten Steigbügeln hinter dem Mann. Die Ausrüstung war extra für Zwerge hergerichtet. Es war nicht unbedingt Kílis bevorzugte Fortbewegungsart, aber in keinem Fall würde er Einwände gegen ihre Schnelligkeit erheben.

Der Reiter gab ihm rasch ein paar Hinweise für die beste Sitzposition, um das Pferd zu unterstützen, dann überprüfte Kíli seine Waffen, sicherte sein Schwert, seinen Bogen und seinen Köcher. Der Ruf zum Aufbruch erschallte und die drei langbeinigen Rösser waren mit Kíli und Skirfir auf dem Weg. König Bard rief ihnen „viel Glück!" hinterdrein.

Die Pferde liefen schnell wie der Wind, das konnte Kíli ihnen unumwunden zugestehen. Nach kürzester Zeit passierten sie die Tore der Stadt. Kíli hielt den Kopf gesenkt, duckte sich hinter dem Reiter und ließ den Wind über sich hinwegfegen. Er sah nach Skirfir, der dasselbe auf dem Rücken des Pferdes neben ihnen tat. Der Junge hatte seinen Bogen fest auf seinen Rücken geschnallt.

In der Zeit, die man normalerweise auf einem Pony bis zum Stadttor benötigte, hatten die Pferde sie bereits bis an den Fuß des Hügels, auf dem Thal lag, gebracht und von dort auf die offene Straße, die zu den Toren Erebors führte.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten erreichten sie das Haus am Zwei-Meilen-Stein, einem Außenposten, der von Wachen aus Thal und Erebor gleichermaßen genutzt wurde.

Sie machten Halt. Die Pferde jedoch blieben in Bewegung und liefen ungeduldig in kleinen Kreisen. Die Tiere waren so gut trainiert, dass sie kaum außer Atem waren. Kíli wechselte mit den beiden Wachen im Zwei-Meilen-Haus rasch einige Worte: Soeben war Verstärkung von Thal aufgebrochen und auf dem Weg, jederzeit zum Kampf bereit.

Skirfir und sein Reiter würden hier abzweigen und die Straße zum westlichen Außenposten nehmen, einer ebensolchen kleinen Festung wie das Zwei-Meilen-Haus. Er wurde ebenfalls von Wachen aus Thal und Erebor genutzt. Die Informationen, die sie von Yngvli erhalten hatten, sagten ihnen, dass die angreifenden räuberischen Goblins sich über den westlichen Hang anschleichen würden... und es war deren Absicht, dass dieser Außenposten als erster fallen sollte.

Aber nicht, wenn Kíli es verhindern konnte. Leise Zweifel beschlichen ihn, seinen Kadetten alleine auf so eine gefährliche Mission zu schicken, aber der Junge war dafür ausgebildet. Er war jung, schnell und ein perfekter Schütze. Diese Fähigkeiten würden ihm von Nutzen sein.

''Reitet so schnell ihr könnt,'' hatte Kíli zu seinem Kadetten und dem Reiter gesagt. ''Auf direktem Wege, und lasst uns hoffen, dass ihr zuerst dort eintrefft.''

Skirfirs Salut war prompt erfolgt und hatte Sicherheit ausgestrahlt. Der Junge war loyal… durch und durch. Ein Kämpferherz.

Und dennoch, Kíli wusste, dass dies keine Garantie dafür war, dass er überleben würde.

Und dann brachen die beiden übrigen Kurierpferde im gestreckten Galopp nach Erebor auf und Kíli mit ihnen.

Kíli hielt sich fest. Er wollte den Berg rechtzeitig erreichen. Er wollte wissen, ob seine Leute den Verräter in ihrer Mitte in die Enge getrieben hatten. Doch mehr als alles andere wollte er seinen Bruder unbedingt davon abhalten, kopfüber in eine Falle zu laufen.

* * *

Fjalar war schon lange darüber hinaus, einfach nur still in dieser Packkiste zu hocken und sich selbst zu bemitleiden. Er suchte nach einem Ausweg. Der Schlitten hatte seit Stunden nicht ein einziges Mal angehalten und mit jeder Meile, die er sich vom Berg entfernte, wurde Fjalar mehr und mehr von Verzweiflung gepackt.

Gerade eben versuchte er herauszufinden, ob er die Wände der Kiste irgendwie durchbrechen konnte. Er holte tief Luft und machte sich bereit. Er stemmte beide Füße gegen die eine Wand und seinen Rücken so fest wie er nur konnte an die gegenüberliegende.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun würde, wenn er tatsächlich durchbrechen würde, außer so schnell wie möglich davonzurennen. Doch das hielt ihn nicht ab, es zu versuchen.

Er hielt die Luft an, biss die Zähne zusammen und drückte nochmals. Er versuchte mit all seiner Stärke, die Kiste zu sprengen. Er hörte wie das Holz ächzte, fühlte wie es sich hinter seinem Rücken durchbog… aber es gab nicht nach.

Er ließ den angehaltenen Atem aus seinen Lungen entweichen und seinen Kopf in Verzweiflung zurück an die Kistenwand fallen. Nach dem, was er sich zusammenreimte, war die Kiste möglicherweise mit Eisen beschlagen.

Er sah nach oben. Er konnte das Mondlicht durch das Astloch auf der Oberseite sehen. Er brachte seine Knie unter sich und presste ein Auge gegen das Loch. Er sah den Mond, ein paar Sterne und Kiefern. Er hörte, wie die Männer und der fremde Zwerg einander dröhnend zulachten. Zwei saßen auf dem Schlitten, vermutete er. Der Dritte ritt auf einem Pferd oder Pony nebenher.

Er stellte fest, dass sie sich Geschichten erzählten… Geschichten über Frauen. Äußerst derb und wirklich…er glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Niemand, den er kannte, sprach so über andere Leute. Ein besonders anschaulicher Teil der Prahlerei ließ ihn vor Abscheu heftig die Nase rümpfen. Das war… ekelig! _Warum würde irgendjemand…?_

Nochmals drückte er sein Auge gegen das Astloch und versuchte, das Gerede zu ignorieren. Da, dunkel gegen den sternenklaren Himmel konnte er etwas erkennen! War das der Umriss eines Raben?

Oder war es eine Fledermaus?

Er sah genauer hin.

Da war es wieder. Eindeutig ein Rabe.

 _Sie fliegen während des Tages meist alleine._ Er erinnerte sich, was sein Onkel ihm erklärt hatte. _Aber zur Nacht lassen sie sich in großen Schwärmen zum Schlafen in den Bäumen nieder. Es sei denn, der Mond scheint hell genug. Sie können nachts nicht so gut sehen, nicht so gut wie Eulen._

Fjalar richtete sein Auge flüchtig auf den Anblick des Mondes rechts von ihm. Der Mond schien hell genug. Ob die Raben ihn auf seinem Weg entlang der verschneiten Straße unter ihren Schlafbäumen sehen konnten? Oder würden sie ihn wenigstens hören?

Er wartete, bis die Männer wieder einmal vor Lachen johlten, dann ging er mit dem Mund so nahe wie möglich an das Astloch heran und raunte leise hindurch. Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

''Corax!'' Er wollte seinen Arm zu dem Vogel heben, um ihn herbei zu rufen, doch er konnte nur einen Finger durch das Loch stecken und damit wackeln.

''Verdammt,'' fluchte er und schlug sich frustriert mit der Faust aufs Knie.

''Corax!'' zischte er und versuchte es noch mal. ''Ich bin's! König-und-doch-nicht-König. Ich brauche deine Hilfe!''

Doch er hörte keine Antwort. Kein Rabe ließ sich von seinem Schlafplatz herabgleiten oder rasselte auch nur neugierig einen leisen Ruf. Allerdings gab es auch keine Sicherheit, das Corax überhaupt unter den Vögeln war, die sich hier zum Schlafen zu einem Schwarm zusammengeschlossen hatten.

Fjalar hätte am liebsten vor Wut auf das Holz eingeschlagen, aber er wollte sich nicht verraten. Stattdessen legte er seinen Kopf auf seine Arme und seufzte, er fühlte sich geschlagen. Wie lange noch bis Sonnenaufgang? Und selbst wenn es soweit war - wie sollte ihn ein Rabe finden, solange er in dieser blöden Kiste feststeckte.

* * *

 **AN**.: Da sind wir wieder, liebe Leser. HobbitCon4 war einfach super, großartig, umwerfend! Leider wird es keine weitere HobbitCon geben. Wie sollen wir das aushalten? Nun, eine gute Idee ist es, hier her in unser post LotR AU zu reisen und weiter in die Stimmung von Mittelerde einzutauchen. Ich hoffe ihr seid weiter dabei, wir haben noch viele Abenteuer vor uns. Kommentare sind wie immer herzlich willkommen, viel Spaß wünschen Jessie, Summer und Leobaer.

..

.


	10. Kapitel 10

**Erebor 3022: Ravenspeakers – Die Raben von Durins Volk**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 10**

Fíli, Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht und König unter dem Berge, trug seine Mithril Rüstung unter seiner Lederkleidung und seine Doppelschwerter für jedermann gut sichtbar und zum Kampf bereit in ihren Scheiden. Fünfhundert bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Zwerge hatten gleich innerhalb des Haupttores Aufstellung genommen und waren begierig, ihrem König zu folgen.

Doch der Abmarsch war von dem einzigen alten Zwerg zum Stillstand gebracht worden, der es wagte, seinem König zu widersprechen.

''Fíli. Das ist ein Risiko, dass Du nicht eingehen kannst. Man könnte es als nicht weise bezeichnen.'' Der alte Dwalin stand seinem König gegenüber und richtete seine vom Alter gebeugte Gestalt zu voller Höhe auf. Er versperrte ihm den Weg und ihre Nasen berührten sich.

''Na und?''

''Du darfst da nicht rausgehen, mein Junge. Nicht mal um Deiner eigenen Familie willen.''

Fíli hätte den alten Zwerg leicht überwältigen können. Ohne jeden Zweifel. Doch er hatte unter Dwalins gewissenhafter Anleitung das Kämpfen erlernt… seinen alten Lehrer jetzt einfach umzuhauen und zur Seite zu drängen, wäre gleichbedeuten damit gewesen, als würde er Thorin Eichenschild persönlich schlagen.

''Du darfst nicht gehen, mein Junge!'' wiederholte Dwalin.

Fíli funkelte ihn wütend an. ''Ich kann nicht _alleine_ gehen. Aber ich werde gehen, und ich werde ein Bataillon mit mir nehmen.''

Dwalin blieb standhaft und bewegte einmal verneinend den Kopf.

''Geh zur Seite, Dwalin,'' kommandierte Fíli. ''Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie meinen Sohn töten.''

''Nein, Junge.'' Dwalin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sein grimmiger Blick bohrte sich förmlich in Fíli. ''Du kannst nicht zulassen, dass sie _Dich_ töten.''

Diejenigen, die nahe genug standen, sahen, wie Fíli die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammenzog und seine Finger krümmte. Er drohte jeden Moment zu platzen.

Doch in diesem Moment schallten laute Rufe vom Tor herüber.

''Reiter. Sie kommen hier her. Pferde aus Thal!'' Zwei große Kurierpferde schossen in vollem Galopp und mit lautem Hufgeklapper durch das Haupttor. Sie liefen mit hohem Tempo durch die ganze Halle und verlangsamten ihren Lauf erst, als sie sich den König näherten.

Der alte Dwalin stellte sich an Fílis Seite und nahm eine Verteidigungsposition ein.

Zu Fílis Überraschung parierte der Reiter des ersten Pferdes sein Tier erst zum Trab, dann zum Schritt durch und kam dann direkt auf ihn zu. Kurz vor ihm half der Mann mit einer Hand einer kleineren, in Leder gekleideten dunkelhaarigen Gestalt vom Pferd, unverkennbar sein eigener Bruder.

''Fíli!'' Und es war Kíli, der mit raschen Schritten auf sie zu kam seine Arme um seinen Bruder warf und ihn fest an sich drückte. ''Mahal sei Dank, Du bist noch hier.''

''Nein, dafür kannst Du _mir_ danken,'' grummelte Dwalin. ''Sag' ihm, dass er nicht gehen darf,'' verlangte er.

''Du darfst nicht gehen,'' sagte Kíli, und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Fíli holte Luft, als ob er widersprechen wollte.

''Jedenfalls nicht, bis du meine Neuigkeiten gehört hast.'' Fíli bemerkte, dass Kíli ziemlich außer Atem war. Offensichtlich von einem Gewaltritt die gesamte Straße von Thal herauf.

''Und dann gehen wir gemeinsam,'' fügte sein Bruder hinzu, und winkte nach Bediensteten, die den Reitern aus Thal behilflich sein sollten, sich um ihre Pferde zu kümmern.

* * *

''Oh, Mahal,'' sagte Nÿr laut und sah auf den Gipfel des Berges, der im Mondlicht schimmerte. Langsam wurde ihr klar, wie weit sie gelaufen war. Die kleine Straße hatte sich immer weiter verschmälert und war jetzt nichts weiter als eine Spur im Schnee, die jemand im Wald hinterlassen hatte.

''Was mache ich hier eigentlich?'' Natürlich antwortete ihr niemand in der eisigen Kälte kurz vor Anbruch der Dämmerung an diesem stillen Morgen.

 _Du läufst weg vor dem einzigen, den du jemals wirklich geliebt hast, seit der alte Bari dich bei sich aufgenommen hat._

Sie schloss die Augen. In ihrem Herzen fühlte sie sich völlig leer. Ihr alter Lehrer Bari war nun schon viele Jahre tot. Und, ja, gestand sie sich ein, es war Kílis liebevolle Wärme, die sie sich jetzt wünschte. Doch stattdessen stand sie hier draußen in der Kälte wie ein dummes Kind. Und was hatte sie sich bloß dabei gedacht, mitten im tiefsten Winter zu den Blauen Bergen aufzubrechen?

Sie versuchte festzustellen, wo genau sie war. Sie war blindlings diesen Spuren von irgendwelchen anderen Reisenden gefolgt, ohne zu wissen, was deren Ziel war. Vielleicht waren es nur Jäger gewesen, die in den Wald gegangen waren. Sie überlegte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Spur ins Unterholz und dann auf einen Baum führte, war ziemlich groß. Sie hätte sich am liebsten selbst für ihren Leichtsinn geohrfeigt.

Irgendwo rechts von ihr hörte sie Wasser fließen. Langsam drehte sie sich um und stapfte in die Richtung des Plätscherns. Der Strom Eilend floss durch diese Gegend. Ein breites, flaches Gewässer mit einem Flussbett voller runder Steine. Es war im Sommer ein beliebtes Ausflugsziel der Lehrlinge. Ein schöner Ort , um im Wasser zu waten oder ein Bad unter freiem Himmel zu nehmen, zumindest für jene, die genügend fortschrittlich dachten, um so etwas zu versuchen. Einige ältere Zwerge hatten natürlich etwas dagegen und nannten so etwas elbisches Benehmen.

Nÿr empfand es als äußerst angenehm.

Sie erreichte das verschneite Ufer. Ihre Stiefel knirschten auf Eis. Sie hakte den metallenen Reisebecher von ihrem Rucksack ab, kniete sich hin und streckte den Arm über den vereisten Rand des Flusses, um Wasser zu schöpfen.

Es war eiskalt und erfrischend rein.

Das Geräusch des sanft fließenden Wassers beruhigte sie, und die eisige Luft kühlte ihren Kopf, in dem ihre wilden Gedanken wie ein Feuersturm gewirbelt hatten. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie sich fühlte, als würde sie aus einem Fiebertraum erwachen.

Ein Fiebertraum? Dieser Gedanke brachte sie endgültig zu der Erkenntnis, dass ihre überstürzte Flucht völlig abwegig gewesen war. Ihre Verbindung mit Kíli ging über eine auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhende angenehme Romanze hinaus. Sie kannte sein Geheimnis — das Geheimnis, dass seinen Königlichen Bruder veranlasst hatte, von ihr Stillschweigen über die Angelegenheit zu verlangen. Und sie hatte es bei ihrer Ehre geschworen.

Kíli trug den Fluch einer Morgul-Wunde; sein Blut war vergiftet davon. Und er war für den Rest seines Lebens verdammt, die Schmerzen und das Fieber seiner Verletzung jedes Jahr am Durins-Tag erneut zu durchleben.

Das war etwas, was die meisten Leute nur schwerlich verstehen konnten.

Und es war der Grund, warum er so schrecklich einsam war.

Sie hakte ihren Becher wieder an ihren Rucksack und zog einen Handschuh aus, um ihren Taschen abzuklopfen.

Da war er. Sie ließ ein kleines Stück schwarzen Drachenstein hervor gleiten, das in Form eines Raben gearbeitet war. Ein Geschenk von Kíli. Sie sah es an und wog es in der Hand. Dann hob sie es langsam zu ihren Lippen und küsste es behutsam. ''Mahal, bewahre diesen Kuss für mich,'' sprach sie zu dem Stein und schloss ihre Hand um ihn. Dieser Kuss war für ihren Liebsten und sie beabsichtigte, ihn ihm selbst zu geben.

Sie sah zurück auf den Berg, dessen Gipfel im Licht der ersten Dämmerung, die hinter ihm im Osten aufzog, zu glühen begann.

Sie hielt sich die Stirn mit einer Hand. Nüchtern stellte sie fest, das sie erst so weit den Berg hatte hinabsteigen müssen, damit ihr klar wurde, was sie wirklich wollte, nämlich, dass sie so schnell wie möglich direkt wieder umkehren und hinauf steigen musste.

Sie erhob sich von dem vereisten Flussufer und kehrte zu den Spuren zurück, denen sie gefolgt war, und machte sich auf den Weg dorthin, woher sie gekommen war. Sollten ihr doch die Leute die Türen vor der Nase zuschlagen. Niemand durfte sie von dem abhalten, was sie wirklich wollte.

Und das, was _ich_ will, sagte sie zu sich, ist tausendmal stärker als das, was die wollen.

..

.

* * *

AN.: Ok, das war jetzt ein kurzes Kapitel. Aber immerhin wissen wir jetzt, dass Nÿr wieder umgekehrt ist, ein Glück. Mal sehen, was Leobaer und ich tun können, aber vielleicht schaffen wir zum Freitag noch ein weiteres Kapitel. Wie wäre das? Bis bald, Summer, Jessie und Leobaer.

..

.


	11. Kapitel 11

**Erebor 3022: Ravenspeakers – Die Raben von Durins Volk**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 11**

''Sie haben Fjalar entführt,'' berichtete Fíli seinem Bruder, und seine Stimme versagte beinahe vor Verzweiflung. ''Sie haben meinen Sohn.''

''Dann werden wir gehen und ihn zurückholen,'' Kílis Augen funkelten zornig, als er seine starken Arme erneut um seinen älteren Bruder legte und dessen Stirn mit seiner eigenen berührte.

Mahal, er liebte seinen Bruder, dachte Fíli bei sich und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Kíli verstand ihn, so wie er es immer tat.

''Wir können alles schaffen, wenn wir es zusammen tun,'' flüsterte Kíli.

Fíli holte tief Luft. Seit Stunden hatte er sich nicht mehr so hoffnungsvoll und zuversichtlich gefühlt, und seine vor Angst um seinen Sohn zerrissenen Gedanken kamen langsam zur Ruhe. Er nickte kurz und sie traten in völliger Übereinstimmung einen Schritt auseinander.

Kíli umriss rasch und so ausführlich wie möglich, was sie aus Yngvli herausbekommen hatten.

''Was hast Du mit dem Bastard gemacht?'' verlangte Dwalin zu wissen.

''Tot. Die ältere Tochter auch,'' sagte Kíli knapp. ''Was ist mit Sissa, der jüngeren?''

''Ich habe sie vor nicht mehr als einer Stunde in den Kreis von _Ahyrunu_ geworfen,'' antwortete Fíli. ''Sie hat geholfen, meinen Sohn zu schnappen,'' knurrte er. ''Sie haben ihn mit Äther betäubt und in eine Transportkiste gesteckt.''

''Sie haben außerdem eine ziemliche Menge Gold mitgehen lassen und es aus dem Berg heraus geschmuggelt,'' fügte Dwalin hinzu. ''Sie haben beide Kisten auf einen Schlitten geladen und sind über die westliche Terrasse und von da in den Wald verschwunden.''

''Sie haben ihn lebend entführt, mit der Absicht, dich aus dem Berge heraus zu locken,'' erklärte Kíli. ''Sie werden ihm nichts tun, solange sie glauben, dass ihr Plan funktioniert. Und das zusätzliche Gold — es wird sie langsam machen. Es muss eine Belohnung für irgendjemand sein. Für Goblins oder Schmuggler. Hat sie gesagt, für wen?'' fragte Kili.

Fíli sah seinen Bruder unumwunden an. ''Ich habe ihr nicht die Gelegenheit dazu gegeben.''

Fíli musste es nicht aussprechen. Kíli wusste, dass Verräter im Kreis von _Ahyrunu_ dessen ganz eigene Bestrafung erfuhren. Das Feuer des Mithril entzündete den Kreis heißer als jeden Schmiedeofen, es flammte ohne Gnade und verbrannte alles, was sich in ihm befand. Es hinterließ von den Verurteilten nichts weiter als ein Häuflein Asche. Fíli musste zugeben, dass er den Vorgang eventuell ein klein wenig unterstützt hatte. Letztlich entfaltete der Kreis seinen Zauber nicht von selbst.

Kíli nickte nur einmal.

Fíli beließ es dabei. Er wusste, dass der Zauber des Mithril seinen Bruder immer zutiefst beunruhigte.

Fíli rief die Anführer des Bataillons zu ihnen und dem alten Dwalin, und sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen, um den Rest von Kílis Bericht zu hören. Jemand holte eine Karte hervor und rief ein paar Helfer, sie an den Ecken zu halten.

''Ich habe Skirfir zum westlichen Außenposten geschickt,'' Kíli zeigte auf die Karte. ''Mit etwas Glück ist er inzwischen dort und berichtet gerade dem diensthabenden Hauptmann.''

Niemand musste erwähnen, dass Skirfir _ohne_ etwas Glück bereits in einen Hinterhalt geraten oder gar tot war. Oder er konnte zu spät gekommen sein und den Außenposten dem Erdboden gleichgemacht vorgefunden haben.

''König Bard schickt drei Kompanien seiner Miliz ins Feld, die Hälfte beritten,'' berichtete Kíli weiter und zeigte die Routen, welche die Miliz einschlagen wollte. ''Wenn wir von der westlichen Terrasse aufbrechen und unsere Streitmächte teilen, können wir die eine Hälfte nach Norden in die Wälder schicken und die andere Hälfte geradeaus über die westliche Flanke führen. Dann können Thal und Erebor die Goblins in diese Richtung in die Flucht schlagen.'' Er fuhr mit der Hand über die Karte.

''Geradewegs in die Arme der Kompanie im Norden,'' beendete Kíli seinen Bericht.

''Irgend eine Ahnung, wie viele Goblins sie dazu angestiftet haben?'' fragte Fíli.

''Yngvli hat gesagt, dass die Schlackenköpfe sich mit den _Kolozh_ eingelassen haben.'' Die _Kolozh_ waren eine Unterabteilung der Goblins aus den südlichen Grauen Bergen. ''Wir denken, dass es etwa sechshundert sind, sie sind nicht besonders gut aufgestellt. Sie werden die gesamte Beute für sich haben wollen, und es wäre äußerst ungewöhnlich für sie, wenn sie irgendeine andere Gruppe beteiligen würden.''

''Wenn sie das Gold in die Finger kriegen, dann lasst es ihnen,'' wies Fíli die Anführer an. ''Sie werden anfangen, sich darum zu streiten, was unsere Aufgabe erheblich leichter macht.''

Die Anführer stimmten zu.

''Wir kennen die _Kolozh_ nur zu gut,'' sagte einer der Anführer des Bataillons mit einem grimmigen Lächeln. ''Und es ist höchste Zeit, dass wir sie mal richtig fertig machen.'' ''War das dein Plan?'' fragte Dwalin und sah Kíli an.

''Ja, Bard und ich haben den ausgearbeitet,'' antwortete Kíli.

''Gut gemacht. Es besteht also noch Hoffnung für Dich,'' witzelte Dwalin mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht.

Fíli sah, dass sein Bruder amüsiert eine Augenbraue hochzog. Der Satz war ein langjähriger Scherz von Dwalin, der noch aus den frühesten Übungstagen von Kíli herrührte.

''Sobald die Sonne aufgeht und die Raben ihre Schlafplätze verlassen, brauche ich Nachrichten vom Außenposten. Wenn Skirfir es geschafft hat und die Besatzung dort nicht im Belagerungszustand ist, will ich, dass die Leute die Wälder nach Fjalar absuchen. Bleib Du bei der Königin, Dwalin,'' befahl Fíli. ''Sie wird jemanden brauchen, der mit den Raben spricht. Du kannst helfen, unser Vorgehen abzustimmen.''

Es war eine ehrenvolle Aufgabe für den alten Krieger, der inzwischen etwas zu gebrechlich war, um noch ernsthaft zu kämpfen. Doch er sah, wie Dwalin die Stirn runzelte, und fragte sich, ob er wohlmöglich widersprechen würde.

''Wenn niemand von uns zurückkommt,'' erläuterte Fíli etwas deutlicher, '' dann musst Du Regent für Gunz werden, und er muss König unter dem Berge werden.'' Fili sah seinem alten Freund und Lehrer fest in die Augen. So würde es sein müssen. Gunnar war volle zwölf Jahre jünger als Flajar und nach Zwergenjahren noch ein Kind. Aber er war der nächste in der Thronfolge, wenn Fíli und Fjalar beide umkommen würden.

Und ohne Kíli, sollte diesem ebenfalls etwas zustoßen, war Dwalin der nächst enge Verwandte zu Durins Geschlecht.

Die Königin wird Dich brauchen,'' sagte Fíli.

Dwalin sah aus, als würde er zu seinen früheren Einwänden zurückkehren, doch schließlich lenkte er ein und nickte. Sie hat meine vollste Unterstützung.'' Er neigte den Kopf. ''Genau wie du und deine Söhne.''

Damit rüsteten die Anführer des Bataillons zum Aufbruch und die Gruppen von Erebors Kriegern bereiteten sich auf den Abmarsch vor.

Fíli sah sich von einem Dutzend Königlicher Wachen umgeben und wandte sich ihnen zu, um ihnen rasch die nötigen Anweisungen zur Ausführung ihres Plans zu geben. Er und Kíli würden die Westliche Terrasse als erste verlassen. Die Wache würde sie mit leichter Ausrüstung so rasch wie möglich begleiten. Das Bataillon würde kurz dahinter folgen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Fíli, wie sein Bruder einen Wasserschlauch von der Königin entgegennahm. Die beiden wechselten rasch einige Worte, während die Königliche Wache sich bereit zum Aufbruch machte. Dann war Kíli wieder an seiner Seite und sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nichts anderes, als dass seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit auf den bevorstehenden Kampf gerichtet war.

Doch Fíli kannte sowohl seinen Bruder als auch seine Frau Gemahlin nur zu gut. Kíli hatte mit Sicherheit nach seiner Zukünftigen gefragt, und die Königin hatte ihm bestimmt die Wahrheit gesagt. Nämlich, dass Gerüchte aus Thal Nÿr , die Heilerin, dazu gebracht hatten, sich zunächst zu verstecken, und dann hatte der oberste Leibarzt berichtet, eine handgeschriebene Abschiedserklärung in seinem Dokumentenkasten gefunden zu haben. Eine Überprüfung des Schlafsaals der Lehrlinge hatte ergeben, dass Nyrs Sachen verschwunden waren. Ihre leichten Stiefel, die sie in den Hallen getragen hatte, fand man neben ihrem Bett, wohingegen ihre festen Reisestiefel fort waren.

* * *

Flajar spürte, wie der Schlitten langsamer wurde und dann zum Halten kam.

''Wir rasten hier,'' rief der fremde Zwerg seinen Kumpanen zu. ''Ruht euch aus und füttert die Ponys.''

Fjalar hörte einige dumpfe Aufschläge und dann Schritte.

''Macht Feuer,'' sagte einer der Männer.'' Ich könnte etwas Warmes zu essen vertragen.''

Fjalars Magen knurrte. Etwas Warmes wäre auch für ihn nicht schlecht gewesen. Aber irgendwie war er sich nicht sicher, ob er in die Frühstückspläne einbezogen werden würde.

Er legte sein Auge gegen das seitliche Astloch und versuchte, etwas zu sehen. Die Sonne ging gerade auf, und es war hell genug, die Lichtung zu erkennen, auf der sie gehalten hatten. Er konnte noch keine Raben sehen, doch schon bald würde der Wald von Vögeln aller Art wimmeln.

Vielleich war es an der Zeit, damit aufzuhören, so zu tun, als ob er noch immer ohnmächtig wäre, dachte Fjalar. Er hatte keine Chance, einen Raben auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, wenn er in dieser Kiste eingepfercht war.

Und aus der würde er keinesfalls herauskommen, wenn er nicht anfangen würde, Krach zu schlagen.

..

.

* * *

 **AN** : Wie gehofft und weil beide Kapitel recht kurz sind präsentieren wir Euch diese Woche noch ein zweites Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ein schönes Wochenende wünschen Summer, Jessie und Leobaer.

..

.


	12. Kapitel 12

**Erebor 3022: Ravenspeakers – Die Raben von Durins Volk**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 12**

Fíli, Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht und König unter dem Berge stand mit seinem Bruder, zwölf Königlichen Wachen und einem Bataillon von Kriegern auf der westlichen Terrasse von Erebor.

Hinter ihnen ging die Sonne auf und warf das blasse Licht eines frühen Morgens den weit geschwungenen und bewaldeten Hang des Einsamen Berges hinab.

Der Himmel war klar und die Luft kalt. Es war windstill, und der Ausblick von ihrem Standort war atemberaubend schön. Doch in den Wäldern unter ihnen verbarg sich eine einfallende Horde aus Goblins vom Stamme der _Kolozh_ und Zwergen vom Stamme der Schlackenköpfe aus den Grauen Bergen.

Und irgendwo da draußen war ein junger und verängstigter Prinz, der als Geisel festgehalten wurde.

Fíli sah zum Himmel und hob einen Arm.

Aus den umstehenden Bäumen schallten zögerliche und sehr verschlafen klingende kehlige Rufe. Es war noch ziemlich früh für Raben, aber das hielt den König nicht davon ab, einen herbei zu rufen.

Ein junges Weibchen kurvte um die steinige Flanke des Berges und landete in der Nähe auf einem Stein. Die junge Rabenhenne schien zu überlegen.

Doch dann flog sie auf des Königs Arm und duckte sich scheu.

Was er ihr zu sagen hatte, bewirkte, dass sie aufmerksam den Kopf hob und sich streckte. Es sah aus, als ob sie sich erschrocken hatte. Sie hielt inne, doch der König nickte ihr zu.

''Bist Du bereit?'' fragte er. ''Ich gebe dir etwas Schwung.'' Er senkte seinen Arm, das Rabenweibchen duckte sich und machte sich zum Abflug bereit. Er warf sie hoch in die Luft und sie schoss davon.

Der König wandte sich seinem Bruder zu. ''Zeit, sich auf den Weg zu machen.''

Damit traten sie mit ihren Stiefeln fest in die Fußhalterungen von kurzen, schmalen und wie ein kleiner Schlitten geformten Brettern, mit denen sie sich entschlossen den Hang hinab gleiten ließen. Die Brüder übernahmen die Führung auf einer langen und rasend schnellen Fahrt die gesamte tief verschneite Flanke des Berges hinab. Die zwölf Wachen folgten gleich hinter ihnen.

Diese Art der Fortbewegung im Schnee fiel Zwergen ausgesprochen leicht. Mit ihrem tiefen Schwerpunkt konnten sie geschickt lenken, und ihre Spuren im Schnee woben sich wie lange Haarflechten den Berghang hinab.

Fíli hob ab, als er mit seinem Brett über einen Stein fegte. Er duckte sich und landete sicher wieder im Schnee, ohne dabei auch nur langsamer zu werden. Hinter ihm glitt Kíli gekonnt der Länge nach einen umgestürzten Baum entlang, der ihm im Weg lag. Auch er ging kurz in die Luft, als er das Ende des Stammes erreichte, landete aber ebenfalls ohne Probleme und fuhr ungebremst weiter.

Doch bei dieser wilden Fahrt den Berg hinab ging es nicht um irgendwelche Kunststückchen. Es ging um Schnelligkeit und darum, möglichst nicht entdeckt zu werden. Und tatsächlich erreichten sie den Fuß des Berghanges in wenigen Minuten. Wenn die Umstände nicht so übel gewesen wären, hätten sie ihre Fahrt sicher mit einem Freudenschrei beendet. Doch so hoben sie nur jeder eine Hand und klatschten die Handflächen zusammen, bevor sie die Bretter abschnallten, rasch ihre Waffen überprüften und dann so schnell wie möglich die Verfolgung der Spur aufnahmen, die von einem einzelnen Schlitten und einer kleinen Gruppe von Entführern hinterlassen worden war.

* * *

''Laßt mich sofort hier raus,'' schrie Fjalar und trat so fest er konnte gegen die Innenseite seines winzigen Gefängnisses. Er saß jetzt schon die ganze Nacht in dieser viel zu kleinen Kiste, und er hatte genug.

Seine Bemühungen wurden mit Gelächter beantwortet.

''Unser Goldjunge ist ja am Leben und tritt um sich,'' schnarrte einer der Männer. ''Scheint so, als ob Du ihn mit dieser Betäubungsbrühe schließlich doch nicht umgebracht hast.''

Der fremde Zwerg hob einen Kiefernzapfen auf und warf ihn nach Fjalars Kiste. Er knallte heftig dagegen, so dass es in der Kiste laut dröhnte. ''Hör sofort auf mit dem Krach, oder wir geben dir einen echten Grund zu heulen.''

Fjalar kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er hörte auf, gegen die Kiste zu treten und warf sich stattdessen in der Hoffnung, sie vom Schlitten zu kippen, mit seinem ganzen Gewicht von innen gegen die Seitenwand. Es war nicht ganz einfach, denn er hatte kaum genug Platz, um überhaupt Schwung zu holen. Schließlich schaffte er es aber, seine Füße unter sich zu bringen und den Rücken gegen den Deckel zu stemmen. Damit verlagerte er den Schwerpunkt weiter nach oben und warf sich erneut gegen die rechte Wand.

Genau so — es schien, als ob etwas Bewegung in die Kiste kam.

''Ihr könnt mich hier nicht eingesperrt lassen,'' schrie er. Es war das Erstbeste, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

Zu seiner Überraschung stand einer der vierschrötigen Männer nahe genug, um auf den Kistendeckel zu hämmern. ''Halt' du bloß die Schnauze!'' stieß der hervor. Dann schlug er so fest auf die Kiste, dass Fjalar den Stoß im Rücken spürte. ''Oder ich zerr' dich da persönlich raus.'' Dann senkte der Mann gefährlich die Stimme: ''Und wenn ich das tue, dann schlitze ich dir auf der Stelle deine verdammte kleine Kehle auf.''

Fjalar erschrak sich zu Tode, so nahe wie der Mann war. Er kauerte sich mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen wieder auf den Boden der Kiste. Nie zuvor hatte er hören müssen, dass er von jemandem auf derartige Weise bedroht wurde.

 _Mahal,_ sagte er zu sich selbst, _Krach zu schlagen ist vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen._

Er hörte, wie die Schritte des Mannes im Schnee knirschten und sich entfernten.

 _Was nun?_

Einen Moment später richtete er sich zögernd wieder auf und sah durch das seitliche Astloch. Die beiden Männer und der Zwerg kauerten um ein Lagerfeuer. Der feine Rauch war im frühen Morgenlicht beinahe nicht wahrnehmbar. Sie hatten Breitschwerter… Messer, doch, soweit er sehen konnte, keine Bögen.

Er sah sich in der Kiste um. Es schimmerte genug Licht durch die beiden Astlöcher, so dass er erkennen konnte, dass es nichts weiter als eine würfelförmige, einfache hölzerne Transportkiste war… mit zwei Astlöchern…mehr nicht. Es guckte nicht mal irgendwo die Spitze eines Nagels hervor.

Er sackte in sich zusammen. Einmal mehr spürte er diese überwältigende Sehnsucht nach seinen Vater. Er wollte unbedingt zu ihm, ihm sagen, wie leid ihm das alles tat, seines Vaters starke Arme um sich spüren und hören, wie seine tiefe, raue Stimme ihn tröstete.

 _Komm, mein Junge. Alles ist in Ordnung._

Fjalar schloss die Augen. Nein _, das kann ich nicht. Wünsch' dir das bloß nicht._ Das war der Grund seiner misslichen Lage. Diese Männer wollten ja gerade, dass sein Vater auf der Suche nach ihm hier her kam.

Und zwar, weil sie ihn töten wollten.

Fjalar schlang seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Am liebsten hätte er in seinem Elend laut gebrüllt. Aber er wusste, dass er das besser sein lassen sollte.

In dem Moment hörte er einen leisen Schlag, gefolgt von einem kratzenden Geräusch auf dem Kistendeckel.

Vorsichtig sah er durch das Astloch auf der Oberseite.

Ein kleines rundes schwarzes Auge sah ihn durch das Loch an. Da war der Kopf eines jungen Raben, der aufmerksam den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen bewegte, um genau zu sehen, was sich in der Kiste befand. Mit seinem scharfen Schnabel pickte er an den Rand des Astloches.

''Corax,'' flüsterte Fjalar, richtete sich auf den Knien soweit wie möglich auf und steckte seine Fingerspitze durch das Loch, um den Schnabel des neugierigen Vogels zu berühren. ''Corax! Du wunderbarer, kluger, schöner Vogel!''

''König-und-doch-nicht-König?'' krächzte Corax leise. ''Gefangen in einer Kiste?''

''Ja!'' Fjalar sprach so leise es ging. ''Ich brauche Hilfe, Corax. Kannst Du mir Hilfe holen? Aber nicht den König. Fliege zum König… sag ihm, er darf in keinem Fall den Berg verlassen. Sag ihm, es ist ein Hinterhalt. Es ist eine Falle, Corax!''

Doch dann hörte er die Männer rufen. Jemand warf einen weiteren Kiefernzapfen und der knallte an die Kiste neben Fjalars Ohr. Er zuckte zusammen.

Corax verschwand.

Fjalar starrte auf das Astloch. Hatte Corax die Nachricht verstanden?

Oder war er bloß vor Schreck davongeflogen?

* * *

Nÿr hatte etwa eine Meile auf dem Rückweg zum Berg geschafft, bevor Raben anfingen, über ihr zu kreisen. Zuerst waren es nur zwei, dann ein halbes Dutzend. Nicht lange, und ein ganzer Schwarm hüpfte in den Bäumen entlang des Pfades herum und folgte ihr.

''Verschwindet!'' rief sie ihnen zu. ''Ich weiß, dass es eine dumme Idee war… ich gehe wieder nach Hause. Bloß… lasst mich einfach weitergehen.'' Sie wollte wirklich nicht mit ihnen sprechen.

Zwei Raben kamen näher und kreisten über ihrem Kopf. Aufgeregt erwarteten sie, dass sie ihren Arm für sie heben würde. Aber sie flatterten verwirrt davon, als sie das nicht tat. Sie verstand das nicht — das war kein typisches Verhalten für die Raben.

Schließlich flog ein besonders frecher Rabe direkt auf sie zu. Instinktiv duckte sie sich und fühlte das wütende Schlagen von Flügeln gegen ihren Kopf. Sie versuchte sich abzuwenden, stolperte und landete auf dem Boden. Sie spuckte den Schnee aus, den sie in den Mund bekommen hatte.

''Was um Mahals Hammer…?''

Der junge Rabe ging mit den Füßen auf sie los und versuchte, ihr das Gesicht zu zerkratzen. Sie hob ihre Hand, um sich zu schützen.

Der Rabe hackte zu.

Fest.

''Aua,'' sie setzte sich auf und schlug nach ihm, um ihn zu vertreiben. Doch er war im Handumdrehen wieder da. Also hob sie schließlich den Arm, hauptsächlich um sich zu verteidigen aber auch um zu sehen, ob er landen und den ungewöhnlichen Angriff beenden würde. Endlich hatte der Rabe seinen Willen bekommen und sprang sofort auf ihren Arm.

''Hen-Hen, hör zu!'' kreischte er so laut, dass es ihr in den Ohren klirrte. ''König-und-doch-nicht-König ist in Kiste!'' Er wiederholte es immer wieder.

 _Hen-Hen?_ Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an Kílis Grinsen über diesen Namen. _''Man kann nie sagen, welchen Namen die Raben für einen aussuchen_ ,'' hatte er ihr mit einem Schulterzucken erklärt. _''Sie haben da ihre ganz eigene, merkwürdige Art zu denken. Ich nehme mal an, sie wissen einfach, dass Du ein Mädchen bist.''_ Er hatte ihr zugeblinzelt.

 _Oh, Kíli._

Nÿr versuchte sich angestrengt an die Namen aller zu erinnern, die mit den Raben sprechen konnten. Fíli nannten sie einfach _König_. Kíli war _Raben Prinz_. Dwalin war _Nusskopf_. Die Herausforderung dabei war, so hatte Kíli ihr erklärt, nicht zu lachen. _''Den Namen haben sie gewählt, weil er eine Glatze hat, und dafür haben sie kein Wort. Sie denken einfach, sein Kopf ist ganz glatt wie eine Nuss.''_

 _König-und-doch-nicht-König…?_

In ihrem Studierzimmer, in der Nacht bevor Kíli nach Thal aufgebrochen war… Sie hatte lange und angenehm träge an ihn geschmiegt vor dem Kamin gelegen, nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten, Haut an Haut. Ihre Finger waren locker ineinander verschränkt. Sie hatte seiner leisen Stimme gelauscht, aus der wohlwollender Stolz eines Onkels auf seinen Neffen klang, weil dieser sich erfolgreich bemühte, mit den Raben zu sprechen. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie sich gefragt hatte, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn sie ihn eines Tages über ihren eigenen Sohn so sprechen hören würde, seine Freude und seinen Stolz auf sein eigenes Kind zu sehen. Es war ein träumerischer, zufriedener Augenblick gewesen, in dem alles in ihrem Geist vor Glück etwas verschwommen war.

Er hatte von seinem Neffen gesprochen…

 _König-und-doch-nicht-König._

Fjalar.

''Fjalar?'' fragte sie den Raben auf ihrem Arm. ''In einer Kiste? Führ mich hin.''

Das schien die Raben zufrieden zu stellen. Sie strichen davon, zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war.

''Hier lang, hier lang,'' riefen sie.

''Wollt ihr mich auf den Arm nehmen?'' Doch sie rappelte sich auf, wischte sich das Blut von ihrem Handrücken, wo der Rabe sie in seiner Aufregung erwischt hatte, und folgte den Vögeln. Irgendetwas hatte die Raben ernstlich aufgescheucht, und Nÿr konnte das aufkeimende Gefühl von Furcht nicht unterdrücken, dass sich in ihrer Magengrube breit machte. Der Schrecken verlieh ihr Kraft, und sie rannte, währen die Raben ihr den Weg wiesen.

Sie folgte ihnen, als sie vom Pfad abwichen und ging langsamer, als sie schließlich ein Dickicht erreichten, über dem sich die Vögel versammelten, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben.

Auch das war kein normales Verhalten für Raben.

Sie zwängte sich in das Dickicht und versuchte, leise herauszufinden, was die gefiederten Kundschafter da entdeckt hatten .

Auf einer Lichtung sah sie zwei Männer und ein Zwerg mit einem beladenen Schlitten. Waren es Reisende, die angehalten hatten, um etwas zu essen… oder, um auf noch jemanden zu warten? Sie saßen um ein Lagerfeuer und rauchten ihre Pfeifen. Über dem Feuer baumelte ein Kochtopf und daneben stand ein Wasserkessel.

Und überall waren Raben. Mehr und mehr sprangen auf eine der Kisten, die auf dem Schlitten stand. Sie hackten darauf herum und machten sich gegenseitig die Plätze auf dem Deckel streitig.

 _''König-und-doch-nicht-König ist in Kiste!''_ Jetzt war alles klar.

Plötzlich befiel sie der verzweifelte Gedanke, dass sie die Raben dazu bringen musste, Ruhe zu geben und von der Kiste zu verschwinden. Sie hob einen Arm und rief einen der Vögel zu sich. ''Seid ruhig,'' sagte sie zu ihm. ''Sag es den anderen. Ihr müsst listig sein, kluge Vögel. Ganz leise. Fliegt hinauf in die Bäume und beobachtet.''

Der Rabe, mit dem sie gesprochen hatte flog davon, und wenige Momente später zerstreute sich die Gruppe auf der Kiste.

Sie überdachte die Situation, die sie vor sich hatte, und wog ihre Möglichkeiten ab.

Nÿr wusste nur zu gut, dass sie es nicht mit zwei ausgewachsenen Kerlen und einem Zwerg aufnehmen konnte… doch als Heilerin kannte sie deren Schwächen besser als die Leute selbst. Es gab eine Möglichkeit, dachte sie sich. In ihrem Rucksack hatte sie eine kleine Flasche achtzig-prozentigen _Ambershine*_ … sie hatte es gegen die Kälte mitgebracht. Wenn sie eine bestimmte Kombination einiger Pülverchen aus ihrer Heilertasche darunter mischte, konnte sie die drei damit außer Gefecht setzen.

Zumindest für eine Weile.

Die Herausforderung war, sie dazu zu bringen, es zu trinken.

.

.

.

* * *

* eine Art Rum

 **AN**.: Für alle, die bei der Art, wie unsere Zwerge so fix an den Fuß des Berges gelangt sind mehr als geschmunzelt haben und sich denken, dass Summer hier eine etwas un-Mittelerdige Fortbewegungsart eingefügt hat, sei Folgendes gesagt: Also wenn Elben (…hier sei vorzugsweise eine bestimmter Elbenprinz aus dem Waldlandreich genannt !) so phantastisch mitten im Schlachtgetümmel auf Schilden Treppen herunter surfen oder auf leichten Stiefeln Olifantenrüssel herabgleiten und dann noch virtuos Flüsse auf Zwergenköpfen überqueren, dann sind Zwerge als Bewohner von Gebirgen garantiert hervorragende Snowboarder!

Oder? :D

Vielleicht hat sich der bewusste Elbenprinz das sogar bei den Zwergen abgeguckt! Jawoll!

Wie immer hoffen wir, es hat Euch gefallen, wenn möglich nehmt Euch einen Moment und hinterlasst uns ein kurzes Kommentar, es bedeutet uns sehr viel. Jessie & Summer und wie immer tausend Dank an Leobaer für sein scharfes Auge auf Wortdreher.

.


	13. Kapitel 13

**Erebor 3022: Ravenspeakers – Die Raben von Durins Volk**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Anmerkung** : Kurze Erinnerung an das M Rating.

* * *

 **Kapitel 13**

Nÿr bekam niemals die Gelegenheit, ihre Idee mit dem _Ambershine_ zum Einsatz zu bringen. Das Glück war nicht auf ihrer Seite.

Es war auch nicht auf der Seite der beiden menschlichen Schmuggler und des Schlackenkopf-Zwergs auf der Lichtung vor ihr.

Das Glück war auf der Seite von siebenundzwanzig Kolozh Goblins, deren Aufmerksamkeit auf eine ganz bestimmte Transportkiste gerichtet war, die relativ unbewacht auf einem Schlitten am östlichen Ende der Lichtung stand.

''Gobliiiiinnns!'' Die Raben , die sich über dem Dickicht in den Bäumen versammelt hatten, brachen in ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen aus und flatterten Nÿr in Panik wie wild um den Kopf.

Sie duckte sich und konnte durch das Gewirr von Federn kaum etwas sehen. Die beiden Männer und der Zwerg waren von ihrem Lagerfeuer aufgesprungen und rannten zu dem Schlitten.

 _Fjalar!_ Nÿr wehrte die aufgeregten Raben ab und rannte los. Sie zog das Messer, das sie am Gürtel trug und stürmte durch das Unterholz. Sie konnte dem Jungen von ihrem Beobachtungsplatz aus nicht helfen, sie musste näher ran. Sie konnte die Angreifer jetzt am entfernten westlichen Ende der Lichtung hören: Goblins, die ein Kriegsgeheul ausstießen und mit ihren Waffen rasselten. Angst trieb Nÿr voran. Was tun sie bei noch im Morgengrauen hier draußen?

Nÿr hatte keine Zeit, stehen zu bleiben und sich weiter darüber zu wundern. Hals über Kopf rannte sie durch ein flaches Bachbett. Wasser spritzte unter ihren Stiefeln hervor. Hastig kletterte sie das gegenüberliegende, vereiste Ufer hinauf. Nÿr ahnte, dass die Goblins um diese Zeit vermutlich nicht freiwillig hier draußen waren. Es war allerdings auch noch nicht ganz hell. Die aufgehende Sonne stand noch hinter dem Berg. Sie hatten den Schutz der Dunkelheit genutzt, um die westliche Terrasse zu überqueren. Mit welcher Absicht, wusste Nÿr nicht. In jedem Fall wollten sie jetzt rasche Beute machen und dann schnell wieder verschwinden.

Nÿr brach durch den Bewuchs von dicht stehendem Gestrüpp. Das Geschrei der Raben über ihr alarmierte sie, und sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte. Der ganze Schwarm kreiste wütend über der Lichtung. Verzweifelt sah sie nach oben. Sie wollte ihnen sagen, dass sie damit aufhören und verschwinden sollten.

Aber dann überlegte sie es sich anders. Das wilde Gezeter war die beste Chance, Hilfe herbei zu rufen . Wenn irgendwelche Krieger aus Erebor in der Nähe waren, würden sie den aufgeregten Vogelschwarm bemerken und nachsehen, was los war. Sicher hatte die Wache auch längst bemerkt, dass man Fjalar entführt hatte. Irgendjemand suchte bestimmt nach ihm.

War ihre Vermutung richtig, dass er in der Kiste steckte… und war er überhaupt noch am Leben?

Sie ging jetzt langsamer durch das Unterholz und schlug einen Bogen um den Schlitten, so nahe wie möglich, jedoch ohne sich sehen zu lassen. Der Zwerg und die beiden Männer stritten sich.

''Verteidigt das Gold, '' rief einer der Männer mit gezogenem Schwert.

''Das sind zu viele,'' brüllte der Zwerg, "habt ihr vergessen weshalb wir hier sind?" Er näherte sich mit seiner Axt der Kiste, auf der sich zuvor die Raben versammelt hatten. ''Der Bursche ist der wirkliche Preis, ihr Narren. Für den Sohn des Königs kriegen wir ganz Erebor!''

 _Nein!_ Nÿr riss die Augen auf, und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis in den Hals hinauf. _Fjalar!_

Ein Hieb mit der Axt, es krachte, und die obere rechte Ecke der Kiste zerbarst…Splitter flogen durch die Luft.

Nÿr konnte nur hoffen, dass der Junge in der Lage war, sich in der Kiste tief zu ducken. Ob er wohl noch bei Bewusstsein war?

Am anderen Ende der Lichtung hörte sie das furchteinflößende und immer lauter werdende Gebrüll einer Linie gut bewaffneter Goblins, die auf sie zukam.

Die beiden Männer fingen an zu fluchen. Sie schwangen ihre Breitschwerter gegen die andere Kiste auf dem Schlitten und schlugen den Deckel mit drei festen Schlägen weg.

Erneut ein Bersten. Der Zwerg ging auf die Kiste los, in der Fjalar saß, und brach ein weiteres Stück aus dem Deckel.

Nÿr erkannte, dass die beiden Männer von Panik ergriffen wurden. Sie langten mit beiden Händen in die Kiste, griffen nach etwas und stopften es sich so schnell sie konnten in die Taschen.

 _Was?_ Nÿr blinzelte. _KleineMetall-Barren?_

Erebor - Gold!

Die Männer bedienten sich vier- oder fünfmal und stopften sich jede verfügbare Tasche voll. Schließlich sogar die ihrer Mäntel.

 _Dummköpfe_ , dachte Nÿr. Die _machten sich unnötig schwer._

Der Schlackenkopf-Zwerg schien über das weitere Vorgehen ins Wanken zu geraten. Sollte er weiter versuchen, Fjalars Kiste aufzubrechen und mit dem Jungen zu verschwinden, oder sich den Männern anschließen? Er sah auf die Kiste, dann auf das Gold und wieder zurück. Er war dumm genug, seine Axt fallen zu lassen und nach dem Gold zu greifen. Er schnappte sich mit jeder Hand einen Barren.

Das war genau der Moment, in dem Fjalar den Rest des Kistendeckels absprengte, und sich auf den gierigen Zwerg warf. Er riss ihn um, so dass der schwere Kerl auf dem Rücken fiel, holte aus und traf seinen Entführer hart am Kinn.

 _Er lebt und teilt aus_. Nÿr kam wieder zu Atem. _Guter Junge._

Die beiden Männer achteten kaum auf die beiden kämpfenden, ungleichen Zwerge und griffen sich noch mehrere der kleinen Goldbarren, bevor sie versuchten, die anrückende Horde Goblins einzuschätzen. Zu viele, um zu kämpfen. Sie griffen sich jeder noch einen letzten Barren, dann machten sie auf dem Absatz kehrt, ergriffen die Flucht und rannten in den Wald.

''Fjalar!'' schrie Nÿr und winkte den Jungen zu sich. Von überall aus den Bäumen stürzten sich Raben auf den jungen Prinzen herab, sie belagerten ihn förmlich. Der Junge drehte sich um und entdeckte Nÿr, ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er rappelte sich auf und wollte losrennen. Doch Nÿr sah, wie er strauchelte — der fremde Zwerg hielt ihn am Fuß fest.

''Kommt gar nicht in Frage, mein Bürschchen, du bleibst schön hier,'' sagte der Schlackenkopf. ''Wir haben noch eine Rechnung mit deinem Vater offen."

Nÿr begann, ihren Rucksack von den Schultern abzustreifen.

Fjalar trat um sich und versuchte, den älteren und stärkeren Zwerg abzuschütteln.

Doch der war zu schwer und schaffte es, den Jungen mit einer Hand zu Boden zu zerren. Mit der anderen Hand zückte er ein gefährlich aussehendes Messer. Er packte Fjalars goldblondes Haar und riss ihm den Kopf in den Nacken, ganz offensichtlich um ihm die Kehle aufzuschlitzen.

* * *

Kíli, Prinz von Erebor, war mit seinem Bruder an seiner Seite und der Königlichen Wache hinter ihnen mehrere Meilen gerannt. Sie rannten beständig bergab, und der Schub verlieh ihnen Schwung.

''Raben,'' hörte Kíli seinen Bruder rufen. Sie liefen langsamer und sahen nach oben. Der Himmel war schwarz von Raben, die in einiger Entfernung kreisten und sich immer wieder auf irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden am Boden stürzten. Etwa eine halbe Meile genau nach Westen, erkannte Fíli.

Und dann schoss ein kleiner Schwarm von sechs Raben direkt auf sie zu. "Gobliiiiiinnns!"

Einer machte praktisch eine Bruchlandung auf Kílis Kopf. ''König-und-doch-nicht-König in einer Kiste! Gobliiiiiinnns! Gobliiiiiinnns!''

''Fjalar!'' Fíli stürzte los und rannte , ohne auf sich selbst Rücksicht zu nehmen,in Richtung des Getümmels.

''Fíli!'' fluchte Kíli, nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte hinter seinem Bruder her, die Königliche Wache dicht hinter ihnen.

* * *

Nÿr warf ihren Rucksack beiseite, brach aus dem Unterholz hervor und warf sich auf den Schlackenkopf-Zwerg. Zumindest überraschte sie ihn völlig. Sie riss ihn um, schlug ihm das Messer aus der Hand und befreite Fjalar aus seinem Griff - genau in dem Augenblick, als die ersten drei missgestalteten Goblins auf den Schlitten sprangen und sich auf das Gold stürzten.

Alles um sie herum wurde zu einem chaotischen Gewühl, als die gesamte Horde über sie her fiel, die Luft war erfüllt von gefährlichem Knurren und Grunzen und dem metallischen Klirren von Waffen.

Nÿr schlug zu Boden, rollte zur Seite und war bei Fjalar. Schnell zerrte sie ihn unter den niedrigen Zwischenraum unter den Schlitten, legte ihre Arme um ihn und schützte den Jungen mit ihrem ganzen Körper.

Schwere Kampfstiefel von Goblins erschütterten den Boden nur wenige Zoll von ihrem Gesicht entfernt. Dann entdeckten die Goblins den Schlackenkopf mit Gold in den Taschen. Sie stürzten sich auf ihn, in wenigen Augenblicken hatten sie ihm das Gold entrissen und hinterließen ihn tot und ausgeweidet am Boden, seine glasigen Augen starrten leblos zu Himmel.

Der Gestank war gewaltig, und Nÿr versuchte, ihr Gesicht, das voller Blut und Fetzen von dem Schlackenkopf war, an ihrer Schulter abzuwischen.

Das Blut machte die Goblins noch wilder und brachte sie dazu, aufeinander los zu gehen. Nÿr kniff die Augen zu und hielt Fjalar ganz fest. Sie konnte fühlen, wie er zitterte. Sie konnte fühlen, wie sie selbst zitterte. _Noch einen Moment und das Gold ist weg_ , erkannte sie, _und die, die keins abbekommen haben, werden zur größten Gefahr._

Sie sah Fjalar an. Sein goldblondes Haar leuchtete verräterisch. Sie griff auf seinen Rücken und zog ihm seine Kapuze über den Kopf. ''Halt' dich bedeckt,'' flüsterte sie ihm zu. ''Was immer passiert, lass sie nicht sehen, wer du bist. Hast Du verstanden?''

Sie sah, wie er nickte. Sie hasste das Die Furcht vor dem Unvermeidlichen machte sich in ihr breit.

Und sie sollte Recht behalten. Es brauchte nicht lange, bis das Gold alle war und die letzten paar Goblins die Reste der Kiste in einer Serie von Wutanfällen in Stücke rissen.

Dann stürzten sie den Schlitten um.

Nÿr drückte Fjalars Kopf an ihre Brust und bedeckte sein Gesicht. ''Sieh nicht hin,'' sagte sie.

''Kein Gold!'' schrie sie, als ein paar Goblins sie schließlich entdeckten. ''Wir haben nichts!''

Drei der Goblins ließen sofort von ihr ab und wandten sich wieder ihren Kumpanen mit dem Gold zu.

Doch einer blieb zurück und bückte sich zu ihr.

''Weiiiibchen…'' Er griff nach ihr, packte ihren Kragen und zerrte sie davon. Sie ließ Fjalar los, obwohl er die Hände nach ihr ausstreckte.

''Bleib unten,'' rief sie ihm in der verzweifelten Bemühung zu, ihm eine Chance zur Flucht zu verschaffen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Fjalars Augen waren vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen.

Der Goblin grapschte um sie herum, seine krummen, mit langen Klauen bewährten Finger suchten nach einem Hinweis auf ihr Geschlecht, indem ihr an die Brüste griff.

Sie drehte sich um, spuckte ihn an und trat zu. Sie war froh, dass ihre Reisestiefel Stahlkappen hatten.

Doch das machte den Goblin nur noch wütender. Er warf sie so hart auf den Boden, dass sie für einen Moment benommen war. Bevor sie wieder klar denken konnte, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel seine erhobene Hand, in der er eine Schlachtkeule hielt. Sie rollte sich zur Seite, und die Keule kracht neben ihrem Ohr auf den Boden.

Plötzlich war Fjalar zur Stelle und packte den Goblin von hinten um die Knie. Er hatte ein Messer gezogen und schlitzte der Kreatur die Wade auf. Der Fuß seines Widersachers war gelähmt, und Fjalars Messer brach ab. Der Goblin brüllte wie wild und schwankte.

Benommen versuchte Nÿr, auf die Beine zu kommen, doch sie schaffte es nicht.

Dann hörte sie ein klatschendes Geräusch. Ein deutlicher Aufschlag in den Rücken des Goblins. Er fiel, Gesicht voran zu Boden.

Diesmal warf sich Fjalar über Nÿr, um sie zu beschützen.

Doch so langsam kam sie wieder zu Sinnen. ''Pfeile?'' keuchte sie. ''Woher kommen die Pfeile? Wer schießt da?''

''Westlicher Außenposten,'' rief Fjalar. ''Schwarze Mäntel.'' Nÿr schloss für einen Augenblick dankbar die Augen. Dann warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter und erkannte einen unter den Leuten, der keine Uniform vom Außenposten trug.

''Skirfir!'' hauchte sie. ''Das ist Skirfir! Los, ab ins Unterholz,'' sie wies Fjalar das Dickicht, in dem sie ihren Rucksack abgeworfen hatte. Sie krochen los, immer nur ein kleines Stück, bevor sie wieder innehielten. Sie versuchten, ganz unten zu bleiben, dem Schlachtgetümmel um sie herum zu entgehen und keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken.

Das Getöse des Kampfes war um sie herum. Ein frisches Kontingent von Goblins brach aus Westen in dem Moment über die Lichtung herein, als aus Süden eine berittene Truppe von Männern aus Thal eintraf.

Irgendjemand packte Nÿr am Bein. Sie holte vor Schreck tief Luft und sah nach hinten. Es war der gelähmte Goblin, dem ein Pfeil aus dem Rücken ragte.

Ganz offensichtlich war er nicht tot!

Er war unbemerkt näher gekrochen und mit einem Ächzen schaffte er es, sich auf ihren Rücken zu werfen. Er besudelte ihre Wange mit seinem Speichel, während seine Klauen versuchten, ihr die Hosen aufzureißen. Sie fühlte etwas, was vermutlich die das Gemächt des geifernden Goblins war, das an ihrem Bein rieb. In purem Ekel rammte sie ihm den Ellenbogen ins Gesicht.

Fjalar sah sowohl schockiert als auch entsetzt aus.

Nÿr jedoch war unter dem Goblin eingeklemmt. Sie versuchte, ihr ganzes Gewicht gegen ihn zu stemmen, sich unter ihm hervor zu rollen, aber es ging nicht.

''Messer,'' zischte sie Fjalar zu und wies ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die Klinge hin, die der Goblin in einer Scheide auf dem Rücken trug.

''Aarrrgh!'' brüllte sie, als die widerliche Kreatur seine Klauen durch ihren Mantel bohrte und die Haut ihres Bauches berührte. Kaum einen Fuß entfernt lag eine Lanze. Wenn sie die nur greifen könnte…

Mit äußerster Kraftanstrengung schaffte sie es, sich herum zu winden und zur Seite zu rollen. Den Goblin, der die Arme um sie geschlungen hatte, riss sie mit sich. Der Pfeil, der in seinem Rücken steckte, brach ab, aber das schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören.

Sie sah Fjalar an. Er hatte das Messer, doch der Junge schien nicht recht zu wissen, was er damit tun sollte, wie er den Gegner sicher töten konnte. Da sie ihre Arme im Griff des Goblins nicht bewegen konnte, war sie außerstande, die Lanze zu greifen, aber sie schaffte es, Fjalar mit einer Geste an ihrem eigenen Bein anzudeuten, was er machen sollte, während der Goblin immer noch versuchte, ihr mit einer Hand ins Hemd zu greifen.

''Seine Beinschlagader, '' stieß sie hervor, ''schlitz' sie auf!''

Sie trat mit ihrem schweren Stiefel zu, um den Goblin zu veranlassen, sein Bein zu heben, während er nach wie vor damit beschäftigt war, an ihre Brüste zu kommen. Ein Kampf den sie, so wurde ihr klar, bald verlieren würde.

Doch jetzt wusste Fjalar, was er tun musste. Der Junge trat dem Goblin von hinten aufs linke Knie und schlitzte ihm den inneren Oberschenkel auf - Muskeln, Sehen - bis auf den Knochen.

Das Goblinblut, eine schier widerliche, grünlich-graue Flüssigkeit, sprudelte in alle Richtungen… für acht oder neun Herzschläge, dann fiel der Goblin in sich zusammen, das Sprudeln ließ nach und hörte dann ganz auf.

''Bastard!'' Nÿr spuckte sein ekelhaftes Blut aus…

… und sah genau in dem Moment nach oben, als eine erhobene Schlachtkeule genau auf Fjalars Kopf zielte.

* * *

Fíli kümmerte es nicht länger, ob er geradewegs in eine Falle lief. Er konnte das Schlachtgetöse vor sich hören, und es war ihm willkommen. Seine Gedanken konzentrierten sich vollständig auf den bevorstehenden Kampf - wie immer, wenn es ums Ganze ging. Die Doppelschwerter in den Händen, brüllte er in einer gewaltigen Rage, die er nicht mehr hätte unterdrücken können, selbst wenn er es versucht hätte.

Neben ihm stürzte sein Bruder voran und hackte mit seinem längeren Schwert das Unterholz aus dem Weg.

Eine Lichtung, Goblins. Die Überreste eines Schlittens und jede Menge Trümmer.

Fíli griff die zwei zerlumpten, fliehenden Männer an, die Goldbarren in den Händen hielten. Zwei gezielte Schläge zwangen sie in die Knie. Ihre Gesichter zeigten schockierte Minen, als ihre Köpfe flogen.

Und Fíli, höchst erfahren in der Kunst des Kampfes Mann gegen Mann ging ganz in der tobenden Schlacht auf und war völlig auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentriert. Eine Fähigkeit, die ein wahrer Kämpfer nur durch langjährige Erfahrung erwerben konnte. In diesem Moment war er kein König… er war nur die Verkörperung eben dieser Erfahrung und seiner geschärften Instinkte: Aufschlitzen, Parieren, Zuschlagen und sich den nächsten Feinden zuwenden. Er musste nicht mehr nachdenken und bemerkte beiläufig, wie sein Bruder einen Goblin hinter seinem Rücken in zwei Hälften zerschnitt. Er wirbelte herum und revanchierte sich, als sich drei Goblins gegen Kíli zusammenrotteten. Zwei von ihnen verloren ihre Köpfe von hinten, der dritte musste zusehen, wie ihm Kílis Schwert ins Gedärm fuhr.

Am anderen Ende der Lichtung erreichten die Pferde und Reiter aus Thal das Schlachtfeld und griffen sofort nachströmende Abteilungen von Goblins an. Auf der anderen Seite sahen sich die Goblins von der Königlichen Wache Erebors umzingelt. Darauf hin ergriffen sie die Flucht und zerstreuten sich. Sie flüchteten in den Wald, wo die andere Hälfte des Bataillons aus Erebor auf der Lauer lag.

Fílis Blick schweifte suchend über die Lichtung.

Dort, nicht weit von dem zertrümmerten Schlitten, sah er die Gestalt seines Sohnes stehen den Kopf halb von einer Kapuze verdeckt, aufrecht und fest, ein blutiges Messer in seiner Hand. Er stand einem Goblin mit abgebrochenen und schiefen Zähnen gegenüber, der dreimal so groß war wie er selbst und eine gefährlich große Keule gegen ihn schwang.

Fíli hatte nicht mal mehr die Zeit, vor Angst aufzuschreien.

Doch er konnte sehen, wie sich sein Sohn duckte, der Hieb sein Ziel verfehlte, während ein größerer, junger Bogenschütze zwischen Fjalar und den Goblin schlitterte, als die Keule niederging.

Es war der junge Bogenschütze, der den Schlag abbekam, der für den Prinz bestimmt war, und er schleuderte ihn gut zehn Fuß durch die Luft.

Und jemand anders, eine (für einen Zwerg) große, schlanke Gestalt mit einem einzelnen langen Zopf erhob sich vom Boden, ergriff eine Lanze und stieß sie nach oben in den Unterleib des Goblins, durch seinen Körper bis in sein niederträchtiges Herz.

Doch Fíli konnte nicht mehr verfolgen, was weiter passierte, denn ein angreifender Goblin kam direkt auf ihn zu und er parierte instinktiv dessen Klinge mit seinem rechten Schwert und spaltete den hässlichen Kopf der Kreatur blitzschnell mit dem linken.

.

.

.


	14. Kapitel 14

**Erebor 3022: Ravenspeakers – Die Raben von Durins Volk**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 14**

Fjalar, erstgeborener Sohn von Fíli, König unter dem Berge, hatte sein ganzes Leben Erzählungen darüber gehört, dass sein Vater und sein Onkel mutige und entschlossene Kämpfer waren. Er wusste, dass sämtliche Krieger von Erebor sie für ihre Fähigkeiten respektierten. Er hatte sie unzählige Male bei Kampfübungen in der Übungshalle beobachtet. Ebenso hatte er die Auswirkungen der Schlachten erlebt, in denen sein Vater gekämpft hatte, hatte miterlebt, wie sein Vater die schwere Verwundung in seiner Seite ausheilte — jene, die er in der letzten großen Schlacht vor den Toren Erebors vor zwei Jahren erlitten hatte.

Doch niemals zuvor hatte er Vater und Onkel in ein einem wahrhaftigen Kampf mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

Doch er sah sie jetzt. Ihre Klingen klirrten und fuhren durch die Körper der Feinde, sie schwangen ihre Waffen, sie wirbelten in wechselnden Rhythmen über das Schlachtfeld, als sie ihre Feinde angriffen, und mit jedem Hieb ihrer Schwerter erledigten sie Goblins, die sonst vielleicht den anderen erschlagen hätten.

Fjalar konnte die Augen gar nicht weit genug aufreißen, damit er erkennen konnte, was sich vor ihm abspielte. Da war sein Vater, der seine Doppelschwerter schneller führte, als Fjalar es erfassen konnte. In kürzester Zeit ließ er sieben der hässlichen Goblins tot hinter sich.

Und gleich neben seinem Vater war sein Onkel mit seiner längeren Klinge, mit der er wie ein Wirbelsturm durch die Reihen der abscheulichen Kreaturen brach und dafür sorgte, dass kein Goblin, den er erschlagen hinter sich ließ, ihn oder jene, die ihm teuer waren, je wieder bedrohen konnte. Das Schlachtfeld hinter ihm war mit Goblinblut getränkt.

Und dann war es urplötzlich vorbei. Die Goblins zogen sich zurück und sein Onkel nahm die Verfolgung auf. Eine Schar Wachen folgte ihrem Anführer in raschem Lauf.

Sein Vater jedoch war stehen geblieben, drehte sich um und blickte voller Unruhe in alle Richtungen, bis er ihn entdeckte. Fjalar sah ihm in die Augen, das Messer hielt er noch immer in der Hand, und sein Mantel war über und über mit Goblin-Blut bespritzt.

Er wollte nach ihm rufen — _Vater_! Doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Er wollte zu ihm laufen… doch er erwartete, dass er sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit für seine unverantwortlichen Handlungen eine heftige Abreibung einfangen würde. Er hatte sie verdient.

Doch dann steckte sein Vater eines seiner Schwerter in die Scheide, kam auf ihn zu und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. In seinen Augen war nichts anderes als pure Erleichterung zu sehen.

* * *

Nÿr drehte sich zu Skirfir um und stolperte an die Seite des jungen Bogenschützen. Der Kampf hatte sich von ihnen entfernt. Kíli hatte nur einen flüchtigen Blick für sie übrig gehabt, bevor er schon wieder auf und davon war, um die Goblins ins Unterholz zu verfolgen und die Feinde zu vernichten. Die Raben schossen kreischend hinterher. Sie hörte sie von Weitem rufen: ''Zwei! Zwei! Zwei bei dem großen Stein!''

Hatte Kíli sie überhaupt erkannt? War ihm klar, warum sie sich hier draußen befand, und dass sie im Begriff war, Erebor zu verlassen? _Das war nichts als ein einziger großer Fehler_ , wollte sie ihm hinterher rufen. _Ich war bereits auf dem Rückweg_.

Doch dafür blieb keine Zeit. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich in der Hitze der Schlacht für etwas Anderes Zeit nehmen, als seine Pflicht zu tun. Es gab keine Gelegenheit, miteinander zu sprechen — nicht, bevor das alles vorbei war.

Nÿr beugte sich über Skirfir. Der Junge lag in verkrampfter Haltung am Boden und hatte offensichtlich starke Schmerzen. Er rang nach Luft, der heftige Schlag hatte ihm den Atem genommen und möglicherweise die Rippen gebrochen. Panisch sah sie auf seinen Mund.

''Mach auf, Skirf,'' forderte ihn auf und legte ihm vorsichtig die Hände an den Unterkiefer. ''Zeig' mir deine Zunge.'' Sie befürchtete, helles Blut zu sehen, dass aus seiner Luftröhre kam. Ein sicheres Zeichen, dass gebrochene Knochen seine Lunge durchbohrt hätten. Eine Verletzung, die meist tödlich war.

Sie konnte ihn doch nicht hier draußen sterben sehen! Sie konnte einfach nicht!

Er schloss die Augen. Es sah so aus, als ob er nicht in der Lage war, ihrer Aufforderung nachzukommen.

''Skirfir! Bleib bei mir, Junge. Wir dürfen dich nicht verlieren!''

Einen Moment später, der Nÿr verdammt lang vorkam, bewegte er seine Kiefer und öffnete den Mund.

Sehr behutsam drehte sie sein Gesicht in Richtung der aufgehenden Sonne. Zum Glück entdeckte sie nichts, was unmittelbar lebensgefährlich aussah. ''Gut, gut,'' versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen und holte tief Luft. ''Ganz ruhig, Skirf.''

Sie lockerte den Riemen seines leeren Köchers und die Verschlüsse an seinem Mantel, um seinem Brustkorb mehr Platz zum Atmen zu geben. Sie sah, wie er kämpfte, um auch nur flach zu atmen. ''Einatmen durch die Nase und ausatmen durch den Mund,'' wies sie ihn an. Er versuchte es und verzog vor Schmerzen das Gesicht. Dennoch schien er mit jedem Atemzug ein wenig mehr Luft zu bekommen.

Sie verschaffte sich einen Überblick über seine Verletzungen. Einige Schnitte, er blutete an der Stirn. Und etwas Anderes stimmte gar nicht. Seine Schulter hing seltsam herab, obwohl sie nicht ausgekugelt war. _Schlüsselbein gebrochen_ , dachte sie.

''Halt durch, Skirfir.'' Sie sah sich um und überlegte, ob die Stabsärzte vom Westlichen Außenposten ihren Kämpfern folgen würden, und, wenn ja, wie lange sie brauchen würden, um einzutreffen.

Zehn Fuß von ihr entfernt drückte ihr König seinen Sohn mit einem Arm in unsäglicher Erleichterung an sich. In der anderen Hand hielt er eine blutbesudelte Klinge immer noch kampfbereit.

Sie war nahe genug, um Fjalars qualvolles Stöhnen zu hören: ''Vater!'' Er war herzzerreißend, wie fest sich der Junge an seinen Vater klammerte und sein Gesicht gegen seine Brust drückte. So tapfer er auch gewesen war, Fjalar war beinahe noch ein Kind und hatte keinerlei Kamperfahrung.

 _Und gerade hat er seine erste Schlacht überlebt_ , dachte sie. Er hatte seiner Blutlinie mit Sicherheit alle Ehre gemacht. Sie wusste nicht, wie es zu seiner Entführung gekommen und er schließlich in der Kiste gelandet war, doch sie war froh, zu sehen, wie ihr König seinen Sohn an sich drückte, auch wenn beide mit Blut bespritzt und vom Kampf völlig verdreckt waren. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass der König vor Sorge fast wahnsinnig gewesen sein musste. _Frau An_ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie sah sich nach einem Raben um und hob die Hand. Einen Augenblick später sah sie, dass ein kleines, schlankes Rabenweibchen ihrer Aufforderung folgte.

''Nachricht für die Königin. König und Sohn sind zusammen, allen geht es gut. Die Goblins fliehen.'' Die kleine Rabenhenne schüttelte das Gefieder und verschwand.

Mehrere Mitglieder der Königlichen Wache bildeten einen Verteidigungsring um den König, der auch Skirfir und sie selbst mit einschloss.

Für sie war die Schlacht vorbei. Sie waren in Sicherheit, mit Mahals Willen.

''Immer sachte… komm her. Halt Dich an mir fest,'' hörte sie ihren König zu seinem Sohn sagen. Sie drehte sich um und sah, wie Fjalar sich krampfartig vorn über beugte, sich den Leib hielt und ihm alles hochkam. Sie sah Fíli an und ließ ihn wortlos erkennen, dass sie mit ihm fühlte. Fíli sah ein bisschen resigniert aus. ''Ach, Junge, lass es einfach raus,'' hörte sie ihn noch sagen, während er seinem Sohn mitfühlend eine Hand auf den Rücken legte.

Dann traf ein Team von Stabsärzten vom Westlichen Außenposten ein. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten, dass es dem König und dem Prinzen gut ging, kamen sie zu Nÿr und Skirfir. Sie kannte die beiden die sich neben sie knieten, um sich um den jungen Bogenschützen zu kümmern, und sie fragte sich, ob sie wieder harsche Worte zu hören bekommen würde.

Doch sie sprachen nur über die Einzelheiten von Skirfirs Verletzungen, schätzten kurz seinen Zustand ein und waren mit Nÿr einer Meinung, dass er wahrscheinlich ein gebrochenes Schlüsselbein und einige gebrochene Rippen hatte. Vermutlich auch eine Gehirnerschütterung. Zweifelsohne hatte der Junge eine langwierige und schmerzhafte Genesung vor sich.

Einige Helfer legten eine Trage neben ihn, als der König mit Fjalar an seiner Seite zu ihnen trat.

''Lasst uns helfen,'' sagte Fíli. Durch seine langjährige Erfahrung auf dem Schlachtfeld wusste er nur zu gut über diese Dinge Bescheid, wie man etwa verwundete Soldaten vorsichtig auf eine Trage zu legen hatte.

Fjalar kniete neben Nÿr, er wirkte ziemlich verunsichert. ''Sag mir, was ich machen soll,'' sagte er sie mit leiser Stimme. Sie reichte ihm ein sauberes Tuch aus ihrer Verbandstasche, und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die Verletzung an Skirfirs Stirn , aus der Blut sickerte. ''Drück' das kräftig auf den Schnitt und halte es fest.''

Fjalar zögerte einen Moment, doch dann tat er, wie ihm geheißen.

Der König entließ die Stabsärzte, nachdem sie Skirfir sicher gelagert hatten und er zum Abtransport bereit war. ''Wir tragen ihn,'' sagte er und nickte der stets bereiten Königlichen Wache zu. ''Es bleiben genug von uns hier.''

Die Stabsärzte entfernten sich, um nach weiteren Verwundeten zu suchen und ihnen zu helfen. Nÿr überprüfte, ob die Blutung, um die sich Fjalar kümmerte, nachgelassen hatte. Dann verband sie Skirfirs Stirn, um das zusammengefaltete Tuch an seinem Platz zu halten.

Schließlich machten sie sich zum Abmarsch bereit.

Nÿr holte ihren Rucksack und schulterte ihn. Dann nahm sie die Position am vorderen rechten Ende der Trage ein. Zwei der Wachen traten vor und nahmen die linke Seite. Der König begab sich an den Platz hinter ihr, winkte ihr, zur Seite zu treten und ließ Fjalar ihren Platz einnehmen.

''Du willst, dass _ich_ helfe, ihn zu tragen?'' fragte Fjalar. Es war eine einfache Frage, kein Einwand. ''Ja, dass will ich,'' sagte sein Vater streng. ''Du hast Dich durch Deinen Ungehorsam selber in diesen Schlamassel gebracht. Und der Junge hier trägt die Konsequenzen. Er hat den gewaltigen Schlag abgefangen, der Dir galt.''

Nÿr und die Wachen warteten geduldig. Es war klar, dass der König seinem Erben zu verstehen geben musste, welche Folgen sein Fehlverhalten gehabt hatte

''Ein König kümmert sich nach der Schlacht um die Verwundeten, wenn er kann, Fjalar. Ganz besonders um jene, die verletzt wurden , um ihn zu verteidigen.'' Fílis Stimme klang freundlich, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war unnachgiebig und ernst.

Fjalar nickte. Auf seinem jungen Gesicht war ganz klar ein riesen Schuldbewusstsein und heftiges Bedauern zu erkennen. Doch er trat bereitwillig vor und packte fest den Handgriff.

Nÿr erkannte, dass dies eine sehr viel eindringlichere Lektion sein würde als jede elterliche Strafe oder, als wenn Fíli seinen Sohn angebrüllt hätte.

Es würde nämlich ein sehr weiter Weg durch den hohen Schnee zurück zu einer Straße werden, auf der ein Schlitten fahren konnte. Und der Prinz hatte gerade eine ganze, schlimme Nacht allein und verängstigt in einer Kiste verbracht.

Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass man ihn verhätscheln sollte.

* * *

Die anstrengende Schlepperei dauerte über eine Stunde, bis der Westliche Außenposten erreicht war. Der rustikale Komplex, errichtet aus Steinen und Holzbalken, war kurzerhand zum Kommandoposten erklärt worden, und sie wurden von den diensthabenden Wachen sofort entdeckt, als sie sich langsam näherten. Weitere Heiler eilten ihnen entgegen, um ihnen die Trage mit Skirfir abzunehmen. Nÿr ging mit ihnen, um zu berichten, was sie wusste, und um zu helfen, die Wunden des Kadetten zu säubern und ihn eingehender zu untersuchen. Skirfir fror inzwischen schrecklich und fühlte sich vor Schmerzen hundeelend.

Es verging einige Zeit, bis Nÿr sich wieder nach ihrem König umsah. Sie entdeckte ihn auf einer Bank auf der Freifläche neben dem Hauptgebäude, wo er in der Morgensonne saß. Sein Sohn lehnte sich an ihn. Der völlig verschreckte Junge war vor Erschöpfung in sich zusammengesunken und es sah aus, als ob er tief schlafen würde. Fílis Gesicht war wie versteinert, doch er war wachsam. In stiller Übereinkunft ging ein jeder auf dem Außenposten seinen Aufgaben nach, ohne den König und seinen Sohn zu stören.

Nÿr nahm den nächsten Schlitten zum Berg hinauf und fuhr mit Skirfir.

Und damit verpasste sie den Moment, als Kíli zurückkehrte und die Brüder wieder zusammentrafen.

* * *

Kíli erreichte eine Weile später mit ausladenden Schritten das Lager, eine Reihe von abgekämpften aber triumphierenden Kriegern folgte ihm. Sie berichteten dem Hauptmann des Außenpostens, dass sie die Eindringlinge bis auf den letzten Goblin zur Strecke gebracht hatten, dass jedoch Patrouillen das Gebiet weiter im Auge behalten würden, so lange das Wetter es erlaubte. Kílis Gesichtsausdruck war höchst besorgt, als er auf kürzestem Weg zu der Bank ging, wo sein Bruder in der Sonne saß. Er blieb stehen und sah auf Vater und Sohn herab.

''Geht es ihm gut?'' Er deutete in Richtung auf Flajar. Kílis Worte klangen etwas heiser. Er spürte, wie sich nach und nach eine tiefe Erschöpfung in seinem Körper ausbreitete.

Fíli nickte, sah jedoch plötzlich ungeheuer traurig aus.

''Und Du?'' fragte Kíli, und versuchte den Zustand seines Bruders einzuschätzen.

''Ich lebe.'' Fíli sah Fjalar an. ''Es ist härter, als ich es gedacht hatte, ihn im Kampf sehen zu müssen.''

Kíli ließ es gut sein. Sein Bruder würde die schrecklichen Gedanken, was hätte passieren können, sicher in einigen Momenten abgeschüttelt haben.

''Es musste wohl passieren,'' murmelte Fili. ''Nicht mal ein neuer König in Gondor wird die Goblins davon abhalten, die Söhne Durins zu jagen.''

''Das stimmt,'' antwortete Kíli leise. Er streckte die Hand aus und strich Fjalar das Haar von der Stirn, um den Schnitt näher zu betrachten, der durch die rechte Augenbraue des jungen Prinzen verlief.

Der Junge wurde wach, sah auf und rieb sich das Gesicht. Als er seinen Onkel erkannte, fuhr er ein wenig zurück. Ganz klar erwartete er eine Standpauke und eine Strafe.

Kíli wusste, das er strenger zu dem Jungen sein musste als sein Vater. Das war seine Rolle als Onkel und Anführer.

''Du hast Dich selbst und Deinen Vater in höchste Gefahr gebracht,'' erklärte er und achtete darauf, ein sehr strenges Gesicht zu machen. ''Acht unserer Krieger sind tot. Und bei Mahal, Du hast mir eindeutig einen Heidenschreck eingejagt.''

Fjalar sah bei diesen Worten betreten zu Boden.

''Es war mein Fehler,'' gab er zu. ''Ich habe nicht auf die Wache gewartet, die mich nach Hause eskortieren sollte. Ich bin alleine losgegangen. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid.'' Er sah seinen Onkel an und versuchte, möglichst erwachsen und soldatenhaft zu wirken, doch seine Augen waren groß und rund. ''Ich bereue, was ich gemacht habe,'' sagte er und seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Der Junge sah aus wie ein jeder Kadett, der gerade zurechtgewiesen worden war. Doch Kíli erkannte auch diesen traurigen Hundeblick. Er hatte ihn selbst zu einer Kunstfertigkeit entwickelt, als er in Fjalars Alter gewesen war. Wie Thorin dem jemals hatte widerstehen können, entzog sich Kílis Verständnis.

Die beiden Brüder ließen den Jungen warten. Sie sahen einander an. Dann lenkte Kíli ein und schüttelte den Kopf.

''Wenn es Dir irgendein Trost ist, Fjalar,'' sagte er mit weicherer Stimme und legte seinem Neffen seine vom Kampf verschmierte Hand auf den Rücken. ''Nachdem ich inzwischen den ganzen Plan der Entführer kenne: es hätte keine Rolle gespielt, ob Du zehn Wachen bei Dir gehabt hättest, die Dich nach Hause begleiten. Der Hinterhalt war geplant , und sie hätten die Wachen getötet. Das war ein Teil des Plans.''

Fjalar runzelte die Stirn.

''Auf eine Weise hast Du ein paar Leben gerettet,'' fuhr Kíli fort. ''Auch wenn die Entscheidung, die dazu geführt hat, ziemlich schlecht war.''

Doch Fjalars Gesichtsausdruck blieb sehr zerknirscht. Einem Augenblick später griff er unter seinen Mantel, und etwas unbeholfen zog er eine lange Klinge hervor.

''Ich habe ein Messer gestohlen:'' Er übergab die Waffe seinem Onkel.

Kíli nahm sie entgegen. Er hielt sie ans Licht und wog ihr Gewicht in der Hand. ''Eine Klinge aus Rohan. Sehr alt. Wem hast Du sie abgenommen?''

Fjalar rümpfte die Nase. ''Goblin.''

Kíli stand still. ''Wo ist der jetzt?''

''Tot.''

''Hast Du ihn getötet?''

Sein Neffe konnte kaum nicken.

Kíli drehte die Waffe und hielt dem jungen Prinz das Heft entgegen. ''Dann gehört sie Dir. Behalte sie.''

Ganz offensichtlich hätte Fjalar es vorgezogen, sie nicht anzunehmen. Dann sah er zu seinem Onkel auf und erkannte die Zustimmung in dessen Blick. Er schluckte hart.

''Du hast sie Dir im Kampf verdient, Fjalar. Doch ich bin froh, dass Dir das Töten kein Vergnügen bereitet hat – ein wahrer Kämpfer empfindet niemals Vergnügen daran. Nimm das Messer und kämpfe, um einen weiteren Tag zu erleben.''

''Es war nicht sehr heldenhaft,'' flüsterte Fjalar.

Kíli hob eine Augenbraue. ''Das ist es nie, mein Junge.''

''Ich hab' mich übergeben.''

Kíli zuckte nur mit den Schultern. ''Da bist Du nicht der Einzige, dem das passiert.''

Schließlich streckte Fjalar die Hand aus und nahm das Messer an.

Fíli sah seinen Sohn mit leichter Belustigung in den Augen an. ''Trag' ein so großes Messer nicht unter Deinem Mantel,'' sagte er zu ihm. Er griff nach dem Kragen von Fjalars Lederjacke und schlug ihn hoch. ''Trag' es da.'' Er klopfte auf den Schlitz, der dort eingenäht war.

Fjalar sah auf seine Jacke, als ob ihm gerade erst bewusst wurde, dass sie genau an der richtigen Stelle eine versteckte, eingenähte Messerscheide hatte. Er ließ die alte Klinge hinein gleiten und schlug den Kragen wieder herunter. Er sah überrascht aus.

''Bitte schön,'' sagte Fíli, wechselte aber dann das Thema. ''Habt ihr Hunger?'' fragte er die beiden. ''Ich könnte einen ganzen Berg gebratene Rippchen vertragen, oder ein riesen Stück Schinken vielleicht. Obwohl… ich denke, dazu müssen wir nach Hause zurück.'' Er sah sich um. ''Ich denke, wir können einen der nächsten Schlitten erwischen, um zurück zu fahren.''

Kíli tat scherzhaft, als ob er verärgert wäre. ''Keine Ahnung, wie wir das anstellen sollen. Vielleicht braucht es dazu einen Königlichen Erlass oder sowas in der Art.''

Fjalar sprang plötzlich voller Tatendrang auf . ''Ich gehe fragen!'' Er stürzte drauf los, und rannte zu einem der Schlitten.

Sein Vater riss ihn mit einer Hand am Ende seiner Kapuze heftig zurück. ''Moment mal, Du Berglöwe.''

Fjalar guckte erschrocken.

Kíli verdrehte die Augen. ''Alleine losrennen… gute Idee?''

Der Junge machte ein verlegenes Gesicht. ''Nein.''

Kíli hielt seinem Bruder eine Hand hin und zog ihn auf die Beine. ''Wie wäre es dann, wenn wir alle zusammen gehen?''

.

.

.

* * *

 **AN:** So, ich hoffe, alle haben die Aufregung nach dem letzten Kapitel gut überstanden und ihr habt alle wieder Luft gekriegt. Nach diesem Kapitel solltet ihr etwas erleichtert sein… hoffe ich. Leobaer hat wieder großartige Arbeit geleistet, Danke. Dann bis nächste Woche, Summer  & Jessie

.

.


	15. Kapitel 15

**Erebor 3022: Ravenspeakers – Die Raben von Durins Volk**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 15**

Nÿr lehnte sich gegen ihren Rucksack und war sehr froh, dass sie auf einem Schlitten fahren konnte. Die Zugtiere schlugen bergauf mit ihrer schweren Last ein ruhiges und gemächliches Tempo an. Sie musste sich während der Fahrt um drei Verwundete kümmern — zwei waren bewusstlos geschlagen worden und hatten Kopfverletzungen. Der Dritte war Skirfir. Man hatte ihm einen sehr starken Schmerztrank verabreicht, der ihn ungewöhnlich gesprächig machte.

''Also… wozu der Rucksack?'' fragte Skirfir, und seine Worte klangen etwas undeutlich.

''Der war Teil eines Plans, den ich inzwischen wieder verworfen habe.''

Skirfir legte die Stirn in Falten. ''Erzähl mal.''

''Das ist jetzt ziemlich unwichtig.''

''Erzähl's mir trotzdem.''

''Gerüchte… die in Thal verbreitet wurden.''

''Deine Pflegemutter?''

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. ''Nein, Ruby ist kein Problem.''

''Der Mann aus Thal?''

Sie sah auf ihre Hände und nestelte nachdenklich an einer Rolle Bandagen. ''Du hast davon gehört?''

''Kíli…'' er zuckte zusammen, als der Schlitten über einen Stein unter den Schnee rumpelte, ''…hat es nicht gekümmert.''

''Er wusste es schon, Skirf. Es waren alle anderen, die mir Schwierigkeiten gemacht haben.''

''Aha…'' Skirfir war anzusehen, was er von der unüberlegten Flucht hielt, bevor ihm die die Augen zufielen und für eine Weile saßen sie schweigend beieinander, während der Schlitten weiter glitt ''Also bist Du mitten im tiefsten Winter davon gerannt, alleine, in die Berge. Guter Plan,'' murmelte er schließlich. ''Wirklich, eine richtig, richtig gute Idee.''

''Wenn du so viel _Mitgefühl_ an den Tag legen kannst,'' schalt sie ihn humorvoll, '' dann höre ich sofort auf, Dich zu bedauern.''

Skirfir sah aus, als ob er gelacht hätte, wenn nicht der Schmerztrank ihn so stark benommen gemacht hätte.

''Mach Dir keine Gedanken,'' sagte sie dann deutlich ernsthafter. ''Es brauchte nur ein paar Stunden in der Eiseskälte, bis mir klar wurde, was für eine blöde Idee das war.'' Sie runzelte besorgt die Stirn, als sie über eine weitere unebene Stelle fuhren. Sie kniete neben Skirfir, um eine aufgerollte Decke fest hinter seinen Rücken zu stopfen, damit er besser abgestützt wurde. Sie sah nach den anderen beiden Verwundeten und sorgte dafür, dass sie es warm hatten. Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz neben Skirfir.

''Dann ist also alles gut?'' fragte Skirfir. ''Zwischen Dir und meinem Anführer?''

''Warum machst Du Dir deswegen solche Gedanken?'' neckte sie ihn.

Doch der junge Bogenschütze machte sich tatsächlich ernstliche Gedanken über das Wohlergehen seines Pflegevaters. ''Er ist zutiefst einsam, Nÿr. Wir sehen es alle.''

''Oh, Skirf.'' Sie ließ ihren Kopf zurück gegen ihren Rucksack fallen. ''Ich will alles wieder in Ordnung bringen. Aber ich weiß nicht mal, wo ich anfangen soll.''

''Nun, '' sagte Skirfir nach einer Weile, und der Anflug eines Lächelns spielte auf seinem Gesicht. ''Vielleicht gibst Du mir Deinen steinernen Raben…''

* * *

Für den König und die beiden Prinzen wurde sofort ein Schlitten bereit gemacht, und eine berittene Eskorte begleitete sie.

Der Hauptmann des Westlichen Außenpostens hatte ihre Sicherheit zu seiner persönlichen Sache gemacht.

''Je schneller wir Euch in den Berg zurückbringen können, desto schneller ist die ganze Aufregung vorbei,'' bellte er.

Kíli, den die Erschöpfung nach dem Kampf jetzt voll gepackt hatte, erhob dem Kameraden gegenüber keinerlei Einwände. Er war einfach nur froh, sich flach auf dem Boden des Schlittens ausstrecken zu können, anstatt zurück reiten oder gar marschieren zu müssen. So konnte er die Augen zumachen, schlafen konnte er jedoch nicht, dazu war er vom Kampfgetümmel noch viel zu aufgekratzt.

Aber während er ruhte, spitzte er seine Ohren, um nach Raben zu lauschen, möglichen Hinterhalten… jeglichen Geräuschen im Wald um sie herum. Er hatte sich zurückgelehnt, sein gezogenes Schwert lag auf ihm, und die Hand hatte er um das Heft geschlossen. Neben ihm lag ein Bogen und ein Köcher mit gelb befiederten Pfeilen.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Fjalar sofort wieder einschlafen würde. Doch der saß Schulter an Schulter neben seinem Vater — eine junge, schlanke Gestalt, verglichen mit dem muskelbepackten Krieger, der sein Vater war — und er löcherte ihn mit hunderten von Fragen.

Fíli war geduldig damit beschäftigt, sie, so gut er konnte, zu beantworten. Der Junge versuchte schließlich nur, den Sinn hinter allem zu erkennen, was in den zurückliegenden Stunden vorgefallen war. _Viel Glück damit_ , dachte Kíli bei sich, als er der Unterhaltung zwischen Vater und Sohn lauschte. Doch man konnte dem Jungen keinen Vorwurf machen, wenn er die ganze Geschichte zu verstehen suchte. Das war eine weitaus bessere Reaktion, als einfach nur da zu hocken und sich selbst zu bemitleiden.

''Aber warum wollen sie uns umbringen?'' fragte Fjalar. ''Ich habe sie reden gehört. Sie wollen Dich töten, Onkel Kíli, mich…''

''Wir sind Söhne aus Durins Geschlecht,'' fing Fíli an, und seine tiefe, raue Stimme lullte Kíli ein. Seine Gedanken begannen zu wandern, und er erinnerte sich an längs vergangene Zeiten, während Fíli die alte Geschichte wiedererzählte, die sowohl heroisch als auch so tragisch war. Er konnte beinahe Thorins Stimme hören, die von eben dieser selben Geschichte berichtete. Und er erinnerte sich, wie sein Onkel sie zwei kleinen Jungen erzählt hatte, einer blond und einer dunkelhaarig, während sie vor einem einfachen Ofen in den Hallen von Ered Luin saßen...

Kíli fuhr hoch, als Fíli ihm gegen den Stiefel trat. Er merkte, dass er völlig in Gedanken versunken gewesen war.

Fjalar sah ihn erwartungsvoll an: ''Ich habe gefragt, was _Du_ denkst.''

Kíli versuchte, sich an den Gesprächsfaden zu erinnern. ''Darüber, warum die Söhne Durins gejagt werden?''

Fjalar nickte.

Kíli seufzte. ''Nun, es geht alles darauf zurück, dass der dunkle Herrscher Sauron uns nicht haben konnte. Und wenn er das nicht schaffen konnte, dann wollte er auch nicht, dass irgendjemand anderes uns bekommt. Er wollte unser Mithril und unsere Zaubersprüche. Wir wären mächtige Diener Mordors gewesen.''

Fjalar zwinkerte nachdenklich mit den Augen. ''Warum will jeder uns haben? Warum können wir nicht nur uns selbst haben, einfach nur für uns sein?''

''Ah,'' antwortete Fíli. ''Nun, ein jeder braucht Freunde und Verbündete, Fjalar. So wie Erebor und Thal. Die Menschen von Thal haben uns heute sehr geholfen.''

Die Fragerei ging weiter, und Kíli hörte jetzt genauer zu.

''Vater…?'' Fjalars Tonfall sagte Kíli, dass der Junge ein neues Thema beginnen wollte.

''Ja , mein Sohn?''

''Ich habe noch etwas anderes gehört, worüber die Leute gesprochen haben und was ich nicht verstehe.'' Kíli hörte wie der Junge in allen Einzelheiten eine ziemlich unzweideutige und mehr als ungewöhnliche Form des Liebesspiels beschrieb, garniert mit Gossenausdrücken und allem drum und dran.

''Warum sollte irgendjemand sowas machen?'' fragte Fjalar und war offensichtlich völlig verwirrt.

Kíli schaffte es gerade noch, einen drohenden Lachkrampf als Hustenanfall zu tarnen.

Fíli boxte ihn in den Arm.

Kíli unterdrückte das Husten und sah, wie sich sein Bruder mit zugekniffenen Augen verzweifelt mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel rieb, während sein Sohn erwartungsvoll zu ihm aufsah.

''Ich denke,'' brachte Fíli schließlich leicht gequält hervor, '' das ist wirklich die Art von Fragen, die Onkel besser beantworten können als Väter.''

Fjalars Blicke richteten sich auf ihn, und Kíli starrte zurück. Nun fehlten ihm völlig die Worte.

* * *

Es war schon beinahe Sonnenuntergang, als Kíli endlich etwas Zeit fand, für sich alleine über alles nachzudenken. Den ganzen Nachmittag war er ununterbrochen beschäftigt gewesen: Er hatte etwas gegessen, ein Bad genommen, frische Kleidung angezogen, diverse Einsatzbesprechungen abgehalten, den Zeitplan der Wachwechsel geändert, damit er weniger vorhersehbar wurde…

Doch nun stand er ungestört auf der westlichen Terrasse, beobachtete, wie die Sonne langsam dem fernen Horizont entgegen sank und wartete, ob ein letzter Rabe herbeikommen würde, um Bericht zu erstatten. Bisher hatten sie alle einstimmig das gleiche berichtet. Die Goblins waren allesamt tot. Nichts rührte sich zwischen hier und den Wäldern von Grünblatt.

Das waren gute Nachrichten. Allerdings gab es fraglos jede Menge andere Dinge, über die er nachgrübeln musste. Die Verschwörung der Schlackenköpfe, an seinem Bruder Rache zu üben, war zwar nicht mehr das Allerwichtigste, doch der Verbleib von fünf Leuten aus der Gruppe der Verbannten Schlackenköpfe war ungeklärt. Er hoffte, dass sie schon lange über alle Berge waren und den Rest ihrer Tage friedlich bei der Arbeit verbrachten in einer weit, weit entfernten Mine unter Tage. Die Zukunft würde es zeigen.

Und er brauchte sich keine Sorgen mehr um Duf zu machen. Er hatte im Laufe des Nachmittags einige Botschaften mit dem der Rabensprache kundigen Zwerg in Thal ausgetauscht und dem jungen König Bard für seine Hilfe auf dem Schlachtfeld danken lassen.

Bard veranstaltete offensichtlich umfangreiche Feierlichkeiten in Thal. Weil die Raben ihn ''den albernen Bard'' nannten, wenn sie über ihn sprachen, nahm Kili an, es handelte sich wohl mehr um einen ''betrunkenen'' Bard. Er fragte sich, ob Bofur immer noch unten in der Stadt war und sich bei einer wilden Feier im _Rubys_ vergnügte.

Die restlichen Dinge, über die er sich Sorgen machte, vermischten sich auf seltsame Weise in seinem übermüdeten Gehirn. Drunter der sehr rätselhafte Fetzen eines Gespräches, das Fjalar zwischen seinen Entführern belauscht, nicht ganz verstanden und später seinem Vater gegenüber nebenbei erwähnt hatte: _Das Gift brennt bereits in seinen Adern_ … Natürlich war der Morgul Fluch gemeint. Doch das Wahrscheinlichste, was dem noch hinzuzufügen war, um ihn endgültig fertig zu machen, war, ihm eine Klinge in den Leib zu rammen. Und wann wäre das nicht der Fall gewesen, mit oder ohne Fluch? Er schüttelte bei dem Gedanken den Kopf. Ihm wurde klar, dass er Schlaf brauchte, dass sich alle Angelegenheiten besser ordnen lassen würden, wenn er sich einige Tage ausruhen würde.

Doch im Moment verwoben sich die Gedanken um seinen jungen Neffen (jetzt gesund und wohlbehalten wieder daheim), seine Zukünftige (oder war sie vielleicht nicht mehr länger seine Zukünftige?) und sogar um die gesamte Sicherheit Erebors zu einem nicht enden wollenden Strudel von Grübeleien in seinem Kopf.

Doch schließlich blieben seine Gedanken bei Nÿr.

Sie war an diesem Morgen im Wald gewesen, weil sie im Begriff gewesen war, Erebor zu verlassen. Das war ihm völlig klar.

Er konnte die Angelegenheit nicht als bloßes Versehen betrachten. Der Grund für die überhastete Abreise waren gehässige Gerüchte gewesen, die absichtlich von einem Schlackenkopf in Umlauf gebracht worden waren. Das Gerede hatte sich in Erebor wie ein Lauffeuer ausgebreitet und hatte Nÿr dazu veranlasst, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Das war natürlich eine verständliche Reaktion, doch war auf der anderen Seite auch nicht die klügste Art, auf die Gerüchte zu reagieren.

Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich, er könnte einfach mit ihr gehen. Sich einfach einen Rucksack schnappen und sich in die Länder aufmachen, die er zwar aus der Ferne sehen, jedoch nie erreichen konnte… vielleicht in die Blauen Berge reisen… auf dem Weg einige Zeit im Auenland verbringen…

An Orte zu reisen, die er immer vorgehabt hatte, zu sehen.

Immer _gehofft_ hatte, zu sehen.

Doch während Nÿr Erebor jederzeit verlassen konnte , um anderswo zu leben, konnte er das nicht. Die Einsicht machte ihm das Herz schwer. Und nicht zum ersten Mal, seit er aus jener schicksalhaften Schlacht mit dem Leben davongekommen war, die seinem Onkel den Tod gebracht hatte, fühlte er die bittere, tiefe Ungerechtigkeit dabei.

Der Morgul-Fluch, der sich in seinem Blut verbarg, machte ihm nicht nur einmal im Jahr zum Durins Tag das Leben zur Hölle. Er machte ihn auch zur leichten Beute für den Zauberbann von dunklen Geistern…Tatsache war, sollte er die Lande Erebors verlassen, würde der Fluch diese grausamen und bestialische Kreaturen genau so sicher anziehen wie er einen Raben herbei rufen konnte.

Und dieses Böse war immer noch da draußen, auch nach dem Fall Mordors.

Es war früher schon passiert, mit seinem Großvater. Niemand mochte darüber sprechen, doch Thrain war zu der Zeit, als die dunklen Mächte ihn schließlich zur Strecke gebracht hatten, so verdorben gewesen, dass er nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen gewesen war.

Kíli hatte gesehen, was dieses Wissen Thorin angetan hatte.

Und das wollte er nicht. Nicht für ihn selbst und noch viel weniger für seinen Bruder.

Und das war die andere Wahrheit.

Er konnte seinen Bruder nicht verlassen.

Nicht aus freien Stücken.

Kíli stieg schließlich zurück zur obersten Ebene der Westlichen Terrasse hinauf. Er blieb stehen, drehte sich noch einmal um und beobachtete, wie die Sonne blass-rot hinter die ferne, gezackte Kammlinie der Nebelberge sank.

Wenn Nÿr ihn tatsächlich verlassen wollte, würde er sie mit Anstand ziehen lassen. Doch in dem Moment, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, spürte er, wie tief und innig seine Liebe für sie geworden war.

Und doch… er würde sie nicht aufhalten.

Denn bleiben zu müssen war eine völlig andere Sache als bleiben zu wollen.

* * *

Es war schon weit nach der Wachablösung zu Mitternacht, als Kíli sich letztendlich zur Statue von Jormund, dem großen Apotheker, begab. Früher am Abend hatte er Skirfir in der Krankenhalle besucht und ihn tief schlafend vorgefunden. Die Heiler hatten ihm einen Beruhigungstrank gegeben. In einer Hand hielt er fest umklammert die kleine Drachensteinfigur eines Raben.

Kíli erkannte sie als Nÿrs. Die Botschaft war leicht zu verstehen. _Triff mich im Studierzimmer_. Skirfir war schließlich immer ihr getreuer Mittelsmann gewesen.

Was er jedoch nicht verstand, war, welche Absicht sie damit verfolgte… doch er mochte verdammt sein, wenn er den armen Jungen jetzt wecken würde, um ihn danach zu fragen.

Da war er nun also… am Scheideweg sozusagen. Hineingehen oder nicht hineingehen?

Er war sich nicht mal völlig sicher, ob sie überhaupt noch da war, und er wusste, dass er seine Chance möglicherweise verpasst hatte. Er war sich auch nicht ganz sicher, ob er wirklich bereit war, ihr gegenüber zu treten. Denn es gab einen möglichen Ausgang der Geschichte, dem er sich wirklich nicht stellen wollte. Nämlich, dass sie ihn verlassen würde.

Und ein Teil von ihm würde ihr das nicht einmal übel nehmen können.

.

.

.

* * *

 ****A/N** : So, erstmal sind alle wieder in Sicherheit. Doch was wird nun aus Kíli und Nÿr? Wenn ihr hören wollt, was Summer beim Schreiben der letzten zwei Szenen als Inspiration hatte, es war Passenger/ 'Let her Go' . Bis nächste Woche, Summer & Jessie, wie immer mit kräftiger Unterstützung von Leobaer.

.

.


	16. Kapitel 16

**Erebor 3022: Ravenspeakers – Die Raben von Durins Volk**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 16**

Kíli öffnete die Tür zu Nÿrs Versteck mit seinem Schlüssel. Drinnen sah er Licht, es brannte eine einzelnen Öllampe. Und dann sah er Nÿr … sie war schlafend über ihrem Arbeitstisch zusammengesunken. Drei offene Bücher lagen um sie herum, ihr Kopf ruhte auf einem Arm, in der anderen Hand hielt sie ein zerknülltes Taschentuch. Ein Blick sagte ihm, dass sie versucht hatte zu lernen, sich dann aber in den Schlaf geweint hatte.

Das hier wollte er nicht. Nicht so eine Traurigkeit.

Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich, trat in den Raum und legte ihren kleinen Raben aus Drachenstein mit einem ''Klack'' auf den Tisch.

Sie wurde wach, rührte sich und setzte sich langsam auf. Sie rieb sich das Gesicht, mochte ihn aber nicht ansehen.

''Hey,'' sagte er ruhig, ''ich habe Deine Nachricht bekommen.''

Sie nickte nur.

''Ist ein bisschen kalt hier drin,'' stellte er fest. Er sah Brennholz im Kamin liegen, aber es brannte kein Feuer.

''Ich hab's nicht angekriegt…'' Sie sprach nicht weiter, wandte sich ab und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust um ihre Hände am Körper zu wärmen.

Es wunderte ihn nicht weiter, dass es ihr nicht gelungen war. ''Willst Du …'' er wies mit der Hand auf den Kamin. ''Ich kann…''

Sie nickte erneut und sah ihn mit verschlafenen Augen an.

Er zog seinen Feuerstein aus der Tasche und kniete sich vor den Kamin. Nachdem er das Feuer entfacht hatte, sah er sich nach ihr um und bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht gerührt hatte.

Also stand er auf und hielt ihr eine Hand entgegen. ''Komm her,'' sagte er leise. ''Dir kann nicht warm werden, wenn du da hinten sitzt.''

Sie lenkte ein, erhob sich langsam von ihrem Stuhl und kam zögerlich zum Feuer herüber. Sie wirkte ganz steif. Kìli hatte von ihrem Kampf mit dem Goblin erfahren. Tatsächlich hatte er mehr aus der Schilderung seines Neffen herausgehört, als Fjalar es selbst richtig bewusst gewesen war.

Als sie näher kam, nahm Kíli die Gelegenheit wahr und streckte ihr die Arme entgegen. Er zog sie ganz behutsam an sich und legte ihr ganz leicht die Arme um die Schultern. Es war ein Wagnis, das war ihm klar. Es konnte durchaus sein, dass sie ihn abweisen würde.

Doch zu seiner großen Erleichterung machte sie den letzten Schritt auf ihn zu und lehnte sich sanft gegen ihn. Zunächst berührte sie ihn kaum. Doch einen Moment später schlang sie einen Arm um seine Taille.

Mehr hatte er gar nicht erwartet, und er beließ es dabei. ''Es tut mir so leid,'' flüsterte er nur, ''dass das, was in Thal passiert ist, hierher durchgedrungen ist, ohne dass ich bei dir war.'' Er kämpfte, um seine Stimme möglichst neutral klingen zu lassen. ''Ich habe erfahren, was die Leute zu Dir gesagt haben. Ich habe das nie gewollt. Ich wünschte… ich hätte Dich davor beschützen können.''

Nÿr sagte nichts.

''Doch du hast jedes Recht, dieser Angelegenheit ein Ende zu setzen. Du bist frei in deiner Entscheidung.'' Er versuchte es so zu sagen, dass sie hören konnte, dass er akzeptieren würde, was immer sie tat. ''Du kannst Erebor verlassen, wenn es das ist, was du willst. Es ist nur… ich werde mich damit abfinden.'' Er versuchte, sich auf das Unvermeidliche vorzubereiten, sollte es darauf hinauslaufen. Er sah sie mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen traurig an. ''Aber bitte… sei versichert, dass ich dich liebe,'' flüsterte er. ''Sehr. Und ich hoffe…''

Sie lehnte sich zurück und erwiderte schließlich seinen Blick.

Plötzlich wurde ihm total flau im Magen. Da war es. Sie würde ihm sagen, dass es aus war. Mahal, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das ertragen konnte.

''Hör auf damit,'' sagte sie und ihre Stimme war so leise, dass er sie kaum wahrnehmen konnte. Sie hob eine Hand und legte ihm die Fingerspitzen auf die Lippen, um zu erreichen, dass er schwieg. ''Nein… Kíli.'' Sie schüttelte den Kopf, und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie meinte.

''Du bist der Grund, weshalb ich nach Hause gekommen bin.'' Ihre Stimme klang zitterig, als sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nahm, um ihn an sich zu ziehen.

''Du bist der Eine, der zählt,'' ihre Stimme klang jetzt entschlossener. ''Und daran halte ich fest. Ich liebe dich und ich werde vor nichts mehr davonlaufen.'' Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war beinahe verzweifelt, und Tränen drohten ihre Wangen herab zu laufen. ''Es sei denn, du willst mich nicht mehr, nun wo jeder davon weiß…''

Er ließ sie nicht ausreden. ''Nicht, meine Süße,'' stöhnte er mit rauer Stimme. Er schlang seine Arme fest um sie, schloss die Augen und schluckte hart.

Wortlos hielt er sie für eine lange Zeit fest an sich gedrückt. Dann lockerte er seine Umarmung und sah sie an, strich ihr mit einer Hand eine Haarsträhne von der Stirn und legte die andere auf ihre Wange, als ob er zerbrechliches Glas halten würde. ''Du warst von Anfang an ehrlich zu mir, und wir wussten, dass uns diese Geschichte eines Tages einholen würde. Nun ist es passiert, aber diese alte Geschichte ist vorbei,'' sagte er bestimmt.

Sie nickte unmerklich, und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war vom Schmerz der zurückliegenden Nacht gezeichnet. Die Tränen strömten jetzt ihre Wangen herab.

Kíli wischte sie behutsam weg, doch es kamen sofort neue. ''Aus meinem tiefsten Herzen will ich Dich bei mit haben,'' versicherte er. ''Doch nur, wenn es das ist, was Du wirklich willst…'' Plötzlich versagte ihm die Stimme. Er wollte noch mehr sagen, doch alles, was er tun konnte, war, seine Stirn gegen die ihre zu pressen.

Oh, Mahal.

Sie legte ihre Arme ganz fest um ihn, schloss die Augen und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Sie schluchzten beide.

''Das ist, was ich will,'' wisperte sie. ''Ich schwöre, Kíli, ich will nur bei Dir sein. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich davongerannt bin. Ich hatte bereits kehrt gemacht, ich war auf dem Rückweg, als…''

''Schhhhh.''

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Kíli versuchte, den Aufruhr in seiner Magengrube zu beruhigen.

Er führte sie zu dem großen, breiten Stuhl, der vor dem Kamin stand, und zog sie langsam neben sich. Sie berührten gegenseitig ihre Gesichter und küssten sich… zunächst nur zaghaft. Doch dann wurde es ein machtvoller Kuss, voller Bereuen, voller Bitte um Verzeihung und voller Demut. In diesem Kuss brach sich die ganze Tiefe ihrer Liebe Bahn, und mehr brauchten sie nicht. Sie kuschelten sich zusammen und waren einfach nur erleichtert, einander in den Armen zu liegen und zur Ruhe zu kommen. Nÿr schmiegte ihren Kopf an Kílis Brust.

Sie sprachen kein Wort. Ermattet von allem, was geschehen war, küsste er ihre Stirn.

Sie ließ eine Hand unter seinen Ledermantel gleiten und legte sie auf den weichen Stoff seines Hemdes. Die Ereignisse des Tages forderten ihren Tribut, und Kíli fühlte sich so entkräftet, als hätte er gerade eben einen neuerlichen Anfall von Morgulfieber überstanden. Erschöpft fielen sie beide in einen tiefen Schlaf.

* * *

Als Kíli erwachte, spürte er, dass sich noch jemand mit ihnen in dem Studierzimmer befand. Völlig verschlafen konnte sein Gehirn nicht ganz ausmachen, was los war.

Nur eine einzige Person in ganz Erebor hatte außer Nÿr und ihm selbst noch einen Schlüssel zu dieser Kammer.

Er sah genauer hin und erkannte die stämmige Gestalt seines Bruders vor dem Kamin. Dieser war damit beschäftigt, Holz nachzulegen und das Feuer zu schüren.

Fíli drehte sich mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihnen herum.

''Tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so hereinplatze,'' sagte er mit leiser Stimme. Er klang etwas heiser. ''Aber der halbe Berg ist in meinem Vorzimmer erschienen und hat behauptet, dass ihr entweder beide zusammen abgehauen seid, euch gegenseitig in einem unheiligen Pakt umgebracht oder in die tiefste Mine gestürzt habt.''

Kíli schnaubte. ''Als ob wir sowas tun würden…'' brummelte er schläfrig.

Neben ihm war Nÿr aufgewacht und rührte sich. Kíli legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, um ihr zu versichern, dass sie nicht aufstehen musste. Sie drehte sich herum, blieb aber angeschmiegt an ihn liegen.

Fíli hängte den Schürhaken zurück neben den Kamin. ''Gute Sache also, dass ich weiß, wo euer Versteck ist.'' Er setzte sich. ''Anderenfalls hätte die Wache den Berg auf der Suche nach euch erneut völlig umkrempeln müssen. Und das konnte ich wirklich nicht schon wieder gebrauchen…daher dachte ich, es wäre an der Zeit, mich zu versichern, dass es Euch beiden gut geht…'' Er sah seinem Bruder fest in die Augen.

''Es geht uns gut,'' sagte Kíli langsam. ''Zumindest denke _ich_ , dass es uns gut geht.''

Nÿr setzte sich schließlich auf und blinzelte den Schlaf aus den Augen. Sie legte die Hände vors Gesicht und ließ sie dann in den Schoss fallen. ''Es geht uns gut,'' sagte sie, ''und… ich muss mich für mein theatralisches Benehmen entschuldigen, einfach so bei Frau An herein zu stürzen…'' begann sie.

''Ach, Schluss damit,'' unterbrach Fíli sie. ''Du hast die Gerüchteküche von Erebor besser angekurbelt als irgendjemand sonst und im gleichen Zuge noch einen Prinzen gerettet.'' Er lächelte freundlich.

Nÿr seufzte. ''Ich bin so glücklich, dass es dem Prinzen gut geht. Aber es tut mir leid, die Gerüchte sind leider wahr. Ich gebe es zu, ich war früher mal mit einem Mann aus Thal zusammen. Das ist Jahrzehnte her. Es ist lange vorbei.'' Sie sah Kíli an, dann seinen Bruder, ihren König. ''Ich dachte, der Mann wäre wirklich mein Freund, bis er sich gegen mich gewandt hat...''

'' Kíli streckte eine Hand aus und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken.

Fíli nickte bei ihrem Eingeständnis zustimmend, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. ''Das geht außer euch beiden niemanden etwas an, Prinzessin.''

Kíli blickte auf seinen Bruder, und langsam machte sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit. Fìli hatte Nÿr gerade ihren zukünftigen Titel gegeben, denn wenn sie eines Tages heirateten, dann war es das, was sie sein würde... eine Prinzessin.

Er sah ihr ins Gesicht, um festzustellen, ob sie es bemerkt hatte.

Sie war knallrot angelaufen.

''Wisst ihr,'' sagte Fíli, während er aufstand und das Thema wechselte, ''ich denke, ihr beide hättet es etwas bequemer, wenn ihr euch in die anderen Räume ausbreitet.''

Kílis Augenbrauen schossen verwundert empor. ''Was für andere Räume?''

Fíli lächelte verschmitzt. ''Die hinter dieser Wand,'' antwortete er und zeigte nach vorne.

.

.

* * *

 **AN.:** Uff, sind alle erleichtert? Ich hoffe, ihr freut Euch genauso sehr für Kíli wie Summer und ich. Er hat das verdient. Und seine Nÿr ebenso.

Zwei Kapitel kommen noch. Aber keine Sorge, Geschichte Nummer drei wartet schon auf Euch. Viele Grüße von Summer, Jessie und unseren Premium-Betareader Leobaer.

.

.


	17. Kapitel 17

**Erebor 3022: Ravenspeakers – Die Raben von Durins Volk**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 17**

''Ist das dein Ernst?'' Kíli sah seinen Bruder ungläubig an.

Kíli und Nÿr waren aus dem großen Stuhl aufgestanden und blickten auf die Wand vor ihnen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung von irgendwelchen anderen Räumen neben ihrem kleinen, geheimen Versteck.

Fíli trat zur linken Seite des Kamins, schob einen Stuhl zur Seite und zeigte auf das Symbol einer Bergkiefer, das in das Endstück des Kaminsimses eingraviert war.

Die beiden starrten nur, doch dann trat Nÿr vor, streckte die Hand aus und drückte auf die Platte mit dem Symbol.

Es gab ein dumpfes Geräusch, und ein Spalt öffnete sich in der Wand, gerade breit genug, um eine Hand hineinzustecken.

Fíli deutete an, dass sie die Wand nach links schieben sollten.

Kíli stand vor Verwunderung über den ausgeklügelten Mechanismus der Mund offen, als er der Aufforderung nachkam und das ganze Ding nahezu geräuschlos in die Ecke hinter dem großen Stuhl glitt und einen weiten Durchgang öffnete.

Was dahinter zum Vorschein kam, sah aus wie ein ganzer Wohnkomplex.

Fíli nahm die Öllampe vom Tisch und gab sie seinem Bruder.

Kíli nahm Nÿr bei der Hand, und sie traten zusammen ein.

Da waren mehrere Räume… mehr als er erwartet hatte. Sie sahen frisch gereinigt und neu eingerichtet aus. Er sah Nÿr an. ''Das ist tatsächlich groß genug für zwei. Sogar für drei oder vier.''

''Zwölf,'' sagte Fíli gespielt beiläufig,'' wenn man das Personal mitzählt.'' Dann zeigte er auf einen Korridor. ''Und es gibt eine richtige Eingangstür — einen ordentlichen Empfangsbereich und alles, was sonst noch dazu gehört.''

''Und wohin führt diese Tür?'' fragte Kíli mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

''In die Halle vor meinen Gemächern, genau gegenüber von meiner Eingangstür.''

Kíli sah seinen Bruder an. ''Das ist _die_ Tür? Du wusstest die ganze Zeit, dass die hierher führt und hast mir nie etwas gesagt?''

Fíli zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Wollte ich… irgendwann mal.''

''Du miese kleine Ratte,'' stichelte Kíli in gutmütigem Ton. Wie hatte sein großer Bruder so ein Geheimnis so lange für sich behalten können!

''Jepp,'' erwiderte Fili, und ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. ''Und das ist noch nicht der beste Teil.''

Kíli blickte entgeistert drein.

Fíli zeigte auf eine weitere Steinplatte mit dem Motiv einer Bergkiefer, und Nÿr trat vor und drückte darauf.

Die höchste Wand im Wohnbereich öffnete sich einen Spalt weit, und Fíli schob sie zur Seite. Sonnenlicht flutete von oben durch prächtige Glaspanele, verstärkt von kunstvoll geschmiedeten Metallgittern in Form von sechs großen Türen. Die Türen bildeten eine ganze Wand von Fenstern, die dreimal so hoch waren wie König Bard von Thal.

''Kommt mit nach draußen,'' sagte Fíli, während er eine der Türen öffnete.

Kíli und Nÿr folgten ihm in einen Säulenvorbau, der auf einen breiten, offenen Felsvorsprung führte, von dem man einen atemberaubenden Blick über einen Wald aus jungen Kiefern auf dem steilen, schneebedeckten Hang des Berges hatte.

''Was für ein phantastischer, vollkommener Platz, um mit den Raben zu sprechen,'' hauchte Nÿr begeistert. ''Sie könnten in den jungen Kiefern sogar nisten.''

Kíli konnte das alles gar nicht so schnell erfassen. Dieser Ort war wie die Westliche Terrasse, nur kleiner, und er war angenehm abgeschieden. Er war auch viel sicherer — eine natürliche Gesteinsformation hoch oben auf einer unzugänglichen Klippe, von der kein Pfad herabführte, und mit einem schützenden Felsüberhang darüber.

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, sah nach oben und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. ''Seht mal die alten Brandflecke…'' er zeigte auf die schwarzen Streifen auf dem Gestein.

Fíli nickte. ''Überbleibsel aus den Jahren der Drachenherrschaft.''

''Du hast das alles renoviert?'' fragte Kíli, als er die alten Löcher im Stein bemerkte, Zeichen dafür, dass hier einst ein Tor oder Geländer gewesen war, was die Säulenhalle abgeschlossen hatte. Jetzt jedoch waren keine Schmiedearbeiten mehr vorhanden.

''Nein, nicht ich.'' Fíli schüttelte den Kopf. ''Das war Balin. Es war wohl sein geheimes Lieblingsvorhaben.''

''Wieso?''

''Ich habe versucht, Dwalin dazu auszufragen, aber der hat nichts darüber herausrücken wollen.''

Fíli und Kíli tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick aus.

''Was denn?'' fragte Nÿr.

''Nur Gerede über ein Gerücht aus der Vergangenheit.'' Kíli hob die Hände in einer Geste, die andeutete, dass man daran besser nicht rühren sollte.

Nÿr sah von einem zum anderen.

''Balin und unsere Mutter,'' rückte Fíli schließlich heraus und lächelte. ''Er hatte offensichtlich eine ziemliche Schwäche für sie.

Ihre Mutter war inzwischen schon lange verstorben.

''Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob sie jemals wirklich… du weißt schon… zusammengekommen sind, '' sagte Kíli mit einem Grinsen.

Doch Fíli hob eine Augenbraue, als ob er sagen wollte, dass das nicht das war, was _er_ glaubte.

'' _Haben_ sie etwa…?'' fragte Kíli. Er öffnete den Mund und klappte ihn dann wieder zu. ''Nein. Erzähl' mir nicht, da war…''

''Ich denke doch,'' nickte Fíli. ''Er war doch in diesen einen Winter damals in den Ered Luin dauernd um sie herum.''

''Nein. Das kann nicht sein,'' Kíli mochte das gar nicht wahrhaben. ''Alles woran ich mich erinnere, ist dieser eine Sommer, als Dwalin dauernd…''

Fíli riss die Augen auf. ''Nein. Dwalin…?''

Kíli hielt rasch den Mund, ihn wurde klar, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte. Die beiden Brüder lachten und sahen verlegen auf ihre Füße.

''Die Familie von Durins Geschlecht: da hat jeder so seine kleinen Leichen im Keller.'' Fíli grinste Nÿr an, dann steckte er die Hände in die Taschen und schlenderte wieder nach drinnen. ''Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, nehme ich die Abkürzung nach Hause.''

* * *

Drei Wochen später, am Morgen bevor sie Fjalars offizielle Zeremonie zur Aufnahme unter die Zwerge, die mit den Raben sprachen, draußen auf dem neu entdeckten Felssims hoch über dem jungen Kiefernwald abhielten, war Kíli bei weiten nicht mehr so unausgeschlafen wie nach dem Kampf gegen die einfallenden Goblins.

Sie nannten den Platz den Kiefernsims, oder auch nur den Sims, und die neuen Räume nannten sie den Annex. Die beiden Brüder hatten bereits einen Umbau der äußeren Halle durchführen lassen, der die beiden königlichen Suiten zu einem großen Familienwohnkomplex zusammenfasste.

Nÿr war vom Schlafsaal der Lehrlinge in ihre eigene Kammer im Annex umgezogen. Frau An hatte das mit Sicherheitsmaßnahmen begründet und vom obersten Heiler zwei Dinge verlangt: erstens, dass er Nÿrs Abschiedserklärung zurücknahm und sie ihre restliche Lehre zum Heiler absolvieren ließ. Und zweitens zu akzeptieren, dass das Mädchen von jetzt an unter dem persönlichen Schutz von Frau An in den Familiengemächern wohnen würde, mit strikter Überprüfung ihrer Pflichten und wie man sie bei der Lehre behandelte.

Schließlich war sie eine Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht und stand von nun an unter dem speziellen Schutz der Königin.

Uns so geschah es.

Und falls Kíli ebenfalls in den Annex gezogen war, so sprach außerhalb der unmittelbaren Familie niemand darüber.

Nun waren Kíli und Nÿr also hier auf dem Sims und saßen auf einer der rustikalen Holzbänke in der Vormittagssonne. Beide hatten gerade ein Bad genommen, und es war noch eine Stunde Zeit, bevor die Gäste für Fjalars Zeremonie eintreffen würden. Sogar im Winter war der Kiefernsims an einem sonnigen Morgen ein guter Platz, um langes Haar in der Sonne trocknen zu lassen.

Nÿr saß mit dem Rücken zur Sonne und hatte ihr dickes Haar locker ausgebreitet. Es war schon so gut wie trocken.

Kíli hatte seines mit den Fingern grob durchgekämmt und den oberen Teil mit wenigen Griffen zu seinem für einen Prinzen traditionellen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden. Dann beobachtete er seine Zukünftige, wie sie ihres sorgfältig bürstete und begann, es in drei Strähnen zu teilen.

''Ich kann das für Dich machen,'' bot er ihr an.

Nÿr sah über ihre Schulter und blickte sich überrascht zu ihm um. ''Wirklich?'' Sie wusste gar nicht so richtig, was sie sagen sollte. ''Weißt Du, niemand hat mehr mein Haar für mich geflochten, seit ich… nun, seit ich in Iris Alter war.'' Sie meinte damit Fíli's jüngste und einzige Tochter.

Sich gegenseitig das Haar zu flechten war unter Zwergen eine höchst intime Angelegenheit. Kílis Angebot hob ihre Beziehung während ihrem Jahr der Werbung auf eine neue Ebene.

Kíli schwang ein Bein über die Bank und rückte näher an sie heran. ''Dann kannst Du Dich glücklich schätzen,'' sprach er leise, ''denn ich habe ein Geschenk für Dich.'' Er hielt ihr eine feingliedrige Schnur aus Mithril entgegen, in die kunstvoll Amethyste gewoben waren. Es war die Sorte von Schnüren, die Zwergenmädchen gerne in ihre Zöpfe flochten.

Nÿr holte überrascht tief Luft und nahm sein Geschenk entgegen. Dann spürte sie, wie seine starken Hände mit raschen Bewegungen ihr Haar in ihrem Nacken zusammen fassten und es in drei dicke Stränge teilte. Dann streckte er die Hand nach der silbrig glänzenden Schnur aus und flocht mit geübten Bewegungen gekonnt den Zopf, dessen Ende bis zu ihrer Taille hinab reichte. Als er fertig war legte er ihn ihr über die Schulter nach vorne auf die Brust und sie sah auf die wunderschön glänzende Schnur mit den zartvioletten Steine, die nun bis zur Spitze in den gesamten Zopf eingeflochten war.

''Du verwöhnst mich,'' hauchte sie und bewunderte sein Werk.

''Naja, es ist so, dass ich es mir leisten kann,'' neckte er sie, lehnte sich vor und küsste ihren Hals gleich unter ihrem Ohr. ''Ich verspüre diesen unerklärlichen Drang jedes Mal, wenn ich Deinen Hals sehe…''

Nÿr kicherte. Dann drehte sie sich herum und zog ihn an sich, um ihm einen richtigen Kuss zu geben. Sie ordneten sich noch für einen Moment gegenseitig die Haare rund um ihre Gesichter, und dann waren sie für die kleine Zeremonie bereit.

Die Gäste trafen durch den gemeinsamen Eingang für die Familie ein — Fíli kam mit seinen beiden kleinen Jungs, denen er den tiefen Abgrund am Rande des Simses zeigte und ihnen strikte Anweisung erteilte, wie weit sie sich davon fernzuhalten hatten. Frau An hatte die entzückende kleine Iri auf dem Arm. Die blonden Löckchen der Kleinen waren zu zwei kleinen Rattenschwänzchen über jedem Ohr hochgebunden.

Als der alte Dwalin humpelnd und mit der Hilfe seines alt gedienten Gehstocks eintraf, staunte er über die Säulenhalle und den Kiefernsims und bewunderte die Arbeit seines Bruders Balin.

''Ich bin ein paar Mal hier oben gewesen, als er hier alles wieder hergerichtet hat,'' offenbarte Dwalin mit einem fröhlichen Funkeln in den Augen. ''In seinen Gedanken richtete er diese Gemächer für eine Prinzessin ein,'' fügte er hinzu, nahm Nÿrs Hand und drehte sie herum, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken und einen Arm um die Schultern zu legen. ''Er sitzt jetzt da oben in Aüles Hallen und wird sich freuen zu sehen, dass die Gemächer jetzt für Dich sind, meine Liebe.''

Kíli empfand einen überraschenden Anfall von Eifersucht, als er das sah. Dann musste er über sich selbst lachen, als ihn sein Bruder mit einem Blick anstieß, der klar ausdrückte _wo bleiben deine Manieren, Brüderchen._

Also grinste Kíli. Wer sonst als der alte Dwalin durfte gefahrlos mit ihr flirten? Und Nÿr schien den alten Zwerg zu mögen. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass sie ein Händchen für ihn hatte, was zu einer freundlichen Verbundenheit zwischen den beiden führte. Es war wohl ein Teil ihrer Fähigkeiten als Heiler, überlegte Kíli, sogar den reizbarsten und cholerischsten alten Krieger zu beruhigen. Er fragte sich, wie sie wohl seinen Onkel Thorin um den Finger gewickelt hätte, der bekanntermaßen noch schwieriger gewesen war.

Er erinnerte sich noch gut, wie er sie dabei beobachtet hatte, als sie sich bei den Feierlichkeiten zum Durinstag durch die Menge der Gäste bewegt und dabei ein Auge auf einen Jeden gehabt hatte, auf Jung und Alt. Es war ein Teil dessen gewesen, was sie für ihn von Anfang an so anziehend gemacht hatte. Sie verbrachte ihre Zeit lieber damit, sich um die Leute von Erebor zu kümmern, als sich selbst vor allen zur Schau zu stellen. So wie die unerträglichen adligen Mädels. Das Wohlergehen der Bewohner von Erebor war _ihr_ eine Herzensangelegenheit.

Und das sogar, wenn diese ihre übelste und klatschsüchtigste Seite zeigten.

Zum Glück hatte sich die Gerüchteküche inzwischen anderen Themen zugewandt, das Gerede über die Zukünftige des Prinzen war noch eine Zeit lang umgegangen und dann in Vergessenheit geraten.

''Du hast noch etwas zu erledigen,'' erinnerte sie Kíli und schmiegte sich für eine kurze Umarmung an ihn. Sie drückte ihm demonstrativ einen fröhlichen Kuss auf den Mund, als ob sie dem alten Dwalin demonstrieren wollte, dass er keine Chance hatte.

''Das mache ich gleich,'' sagte er. ''Vorausgesetzt, ich kann diesem alten Störenfried vertrauen, dass er seine Finger von dir lässt.''

Dwalin hatte seinen Spaß an dem Scherz. ''Noch gehört sie Dir nicht, mein Junge.''

Nÿr verdrehte die Augen und schob ihren Zukünftigen in Richtung Tür.

Es war eine selbstgestellte Aufgabe, auf die Kíli sich schon gefreut hatte, und er machte sich auf den Weg in die Krankenhalle.

Die Zeremonie zur Bestätigung als einer, der mit den Raben sprechen konnte, war ganz sicher eine sehr private, familiäre Angelegenheit. Doch Fjalar hatte darauf bestanden, Skirfir, den Pflegesohn seines Onkels einzuladen. Niemand hatte irgendwelche Einwände erhoben, also war die Einladung ausgesprochen und auch angenommen worden.

So erreichte Kíli die Krankenhalle, um den Jungen abzuholen und als seine persönliche Ehreneskorte zu fungieren. Er freute sich zu sehen, dass der junge Bogenschütze auf dem Weg der Besserung war und den kurzen Weg zu den Königlichen Gemächern ohne Schwierigkeiten zurücklegen konnte. Er trug lediglich noch einen Arm in einer Schlinge, um sein noch nicht ganz zusammengeheiltes Schlüsselbein und die gebrochenen Rippen zu entlasten.

Kíli öffnete die Tür zu seinen neuen Gemächern für Skirfir und bat ihn herein.

Skirfir machte riesengroße Augen. '' _Das_ ist Eure neue Suite, mein Herr?''

''Naja, all das hier wird größtenteils von der ganzen Familie genutzt.'' Kíli führte Skirfir durch den Eingang. ''Und da wir hier beide außer Dienst sind, genug mit dem _mein Herr_.'' Er blinzelte. Skirfir nickte und trat langsam ein, offensichtlich voller Ehrfurcht.

Und als er Nÿr sah, blieb er stehen und war vollkommen sprachlos.

Sie war einfach so wunderschön, Kíli wusste, wie sich der Junge fühlen musste. Sie stand dort in einem eierschalenfarbenen, langärmeligen Kleid, eingefasst mit blass silberner Borte, glitzernd wie Mondlicht. Es war eine sehr traditionelle Tracht für offizielle Anlässe und nannte sich _hanbok_. Die Ärmel reichten bis zu den Fingerknöcheln und ein einzelnes altrosa Band lief den langen, eleganten Rock hinab, der von unterhalb der Brust bis fast zum Boden fiel. Ihr dunkles Haar bildete einen wunderschönen Kontrast zur Farbe des Kleides. Das silberfarbene Band mit den blass-violetten Amethysten, welches er in ihren einzelnen, dicken, langen Zopf geflochten hatte, unterstrich ihre strahlende Erscheinung perfekt.

''Was denkst du.'' Kíli legte Skirfir die Hand auf seine gesunde Schulter und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern. ''Sieht sie nicht wie eine Prinzessin aus?''

Skifir konnte nur blinzeln und kaum ein Wispern hervorbringen: ''Mahal, ja…''

Kíli stimmte nur zu, und Nÿr errötete. Sie streckte Skirf eine Hand entgegen, um ihn zu den Türen, die nach draußen führten, zu bringen.

Fjalar begrüßte seinen neuen Freund zunächst sehr formell, doch dann entspannten sich die beiden rasch und machten sich auf, um sich auf dem Sims umzuschauen. Kíli beobachtete sie eine Weile. Er hatte Pläne für die beiden jungen Zwerge. Er hatte das bereits mit seinem Bruder besprochen. Es war an der Zeit, eine eigene Prinzen Wache für Fjalar zu formieren. Skirfir war jung genug, um für Fjalar ein guter Führer und Lehrer zu werden, und doch war er alt genug, um das richtige Gespür für diese Aufgabe zu haben.

Außerdem hatte Kíli keinerlei Zweifel an der Loyalität des jungen Bogenschützen gegenüber dem Geschlecht Durins.

Nachdem die beiden Jungs auf Erkundungstour gegangen waren, hatte Kíli nur noch Augen für eine ganz bestimmte, jugendlich frische Heilerin, groß gewachsen für ein Zwergenmädchen. Er stand vor ihr und war plötzlich vollständig von ihren vollen, rosigen Lippen fasziniert.

Am liebsten hätte er sie augenblicklich auf direktem Wege in ihr Schlafgemach entführt, aber er lächelte und bot ihr stattdessen seinen Arm an. _Später… ganz sicher…_

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln, und in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck war diese unglaubliche Mischung aus einer sonderbaren Scheu, gepaart mit einer Wissen ausstrahlenden Selbstsicherheit, einer Mischung, die jedesmal Kílis Denken zum Stillstand brachte. Er nahm ihre Hand, hob sie zu seinen Lippen und küsste sie sanft, dann führte er Nÿr nach draußen, wo sie sich zusammen zu den Anderen gesellten.

* * *

Fíli hatte nur Augen für seinen erstgeborenen Sohn. Der Junge hatte sich in den letzten Wochen verändert. Und während Fíli insgeheim den Verlust seines unschuldigen Kindes bedauerte, gewöhnte er sich langsam an den Gedanken, dass er einen jungen Krieger vor sich hatte, der im Begriff war zu lernen, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Fjalar sah auch nicht mehr aus wie ein Kind, und Fíli erlaubte sich schließlich zu erkennen, was für ein Zwerg sein Sohn einmal sein würde, wenn er in naher Zukunft ganz erwachsen war. Der Prinz musste um die Schultern noch etwa zulegen, und es musste ihm ein ordentlicher Bart wachsen, doch schon jetzt war er fast zu seiner endgültigen Körperlänge aufgeschossen, und wenn Fíli mal ganz ehrlich zu sich war, sein Sohn war auf gutem Wege, ihn etwa ein Zoll zu überragen.

Fjalar wirkte angemessen demütig und ernsthaft, als der alte Dwalin als ranghöchster Zwerg, der mit den Raben sprach, ihn zu sich rief, damit er zeigen konnte, was er gelernt hatte.

''Wir geben dir die Zeit eines Stundenglases, um einen Raben zu rufen,'' erklärte Dwalin, ''ihn mit einer Botschaft davon zu schicken und Antwort zu erhalten.'' Mit diesen Worten drehte er das Stundenglas herum.

Fíli sah seinen Bruder an, war er doch derjenige, der den jungen Prinzen tatsächlich unterrichtet hatte. Er erkannte, das Kíli völliges Vertrauen in den Jungen hatte.

Also entspannte Fíli sich und genoss den Moment, als sein ältester Sohn vortrat und seinen Arm hob, um einen Raben zu sich zu rufen.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten folgte kein Geringerer als Huq, der derzeitige Anführer der Raben von Erebor Fjalars Einladung, und flog zu ihm herab. Für einen Moment war der Prinz erschrocken und sprachlos. Dann teilte er Huq eine Botschaft mit, und er bat ihn, sie Dori zu bringen, der oben auf dem Rabenberg positioniert war. Huq verbeugte sich elegant und flog davon. Alle waren bereit, geduldig zu warten, aber es dauerte nur Minuten, bis der Vogel zurückkehrte, und als Beweis das Markierungsband des Rabenbergs um seinen Hals trug.

Das Stundenglas hatte noch nicht einmal die Viertel-Markierung erreicht.

Die versammelten Anwesenden applaudierten, und Fjalar hielt den stolzen Vogel hoch, damit alle ihn bewundern konnten. Er sah auf seine Familie, und seine Augen suchten Fíli. Sie sahen einander an.

Fíli legte seine rechte Hand auf sein Herz und neigte in väterlicher Anerkennung leicht seinen Kopf. Er konnte dabei ein zufriedenes Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. ''Das ist mein Junge!'' sagte er voller Stolz und mit Überzeugung. ''Willkommen im Kreise derer, die mit den Raben sprechen!''

Alle Umstehenden jubelten und gratulierten Fjalar zu seinem neuen Status. Er war nun bekannt als König-und-doch-nicht-König.

Was seine beiden kleinen Brüder sofort zu einer höchst lächerlichen Abkürzung auf Khuzdul verballhornten, die eher nach ''Königlichem Hintern'' klang als nach einem ehrenwerten Namen eines Zwerges, der mit den Raben sprechen konnte.

Fíli prustete vor Lachen. Man konnte sich immer auf kleine Brüder verlassen, wenn es darum ging, den Tag interessanter zu machen. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an seine eigenen Erfahrungen damit.

Doch das Ganze war nicht weiter schlimm, denn Fjalar lachte genauso heftig darüber, wie alle anderen. Es würde ohnehin während des bevorstehenden Banketts zur Tag- und Nachtgleiche noch eine weitere formelle und öffentliche Zeremonie mit der erforderlichen Ernsthaftigkeit geben.

Fíli beobachtete Kíli und Nÿr. Sie hielten einander fest bei den Händen und standen ganz dicht beieinander. Und Nÿr war nichts weniger als einfach großartig in diesem Kleid. Fíli hatte jetzt keine Zweifel mehr, dass eine Hochzeit bevorstand. Im kommenden Winter... nicht mehr lange hin.

Doch war sich Fíli nicht ganz sicher, ob sein Bruder und dessen Zukünftige jetzt schon ganz bereit für öffentliche Auftritte während solcher hoch offiziellen Feierlichkeiten waren. Sie hatten sich nach all der Aufregung und Nÿrs Flucht gerade erst wieder zusammengefunden, und Fíli wollte sie in keinem Fall irgendwelchen Störungen durch weitere Gerüchte oder auch nur durch gut gemeinte Witze vom alten Dwalin aussetzen. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sein kleiner Bruder und seine Zukünftige den Schrecken, einander beinahe verloren zu haben in Ruhe überwinden konnten. Fíli war bereit alles zu tun, dass der baldigen Hochzeit nichts mehr im Wege stand.

Dass bedeutete, dass es auch bald ein weiteres Kind in der Familie geben würde. Jedenfalls hoffte er das. Er fragte sich, wann es soweit sein würde. Dann sah er seine eigene, wunderschöne Frau Gemahlin an und rechnete im Kopf die beste Zeit für eine Empfängnis aus. Eine komplizierte Angelegenheit, wenn es um Zwerge ging. Würde es ihm auch diesmal gelingen, den richtigen Zeitpunkt zu treffen, um seiner eigenen kleinen Familie ein fünftes Kind hinzu zu fügen? Einen goldblonden Cousin für das Kind mit rabenschwarzem Haar, was sein Bruder zeugen würde? Des Letzteren war sich Fíli ganz sicher. Richtige Teufelsbraten würden sie zusammen sein, süß und unschuldig wie kleine Welpen, und der Schrecken des Kinderzimmers.

''Was geht dir durch den Kopf?'' An kam zu ihm und stellte sich neben ihn. ''Ich kenne diesen Blick.''

Fíli hob nur eine Augenbraue und tat völlig unschuldig.

..

.

* * *

..

 **AN**.: Hier sind wir fast am Ende von Ravenspeakers – Die Raben von Durins Volk, ein kleines bisschen kommt noch. Und dann könnt ihr Euch auf ein weiteres Abenteuer von Kíli, Fíli und all den anderen freuen. Aber erst mal bis nächste Woche, wir hoffen wir immer, es hat gefallen, Kommentare sind höchts willkommen. Summer, Jessie und Leobaer.

..

.


	18. Kapitel 18 - Epilog

**Erebor 3022: Ravenspeakers – Die Raben von Durins Volk**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Kapitel 18 - Epilog**

In Nÿrs Albträumen wiederholt sich das, was sich in dieser einen Stunde voller schrecklicher Ereignisse zugetragen hat, wieder und wieder, in allen möglichen Variationen. Alles vermischt sich in ihrem Kopf zu immer neuen Horrorbildern.

 _Morgendämmerung, Schnee, und ein chaotisches Gedränge, als eine ganze Horde abscheulicher Goblins um sie herum schwärmt. Die Luft ist erfüllt von grunzenden Geräuschen, wildem Knurren und dem Klirren von Metall._

 _Sie versucht immer wieder, Fjalar zu erreichen, über Leichen und durch Blutlachen zu kriechen… so schnell es geht, zieht sie ihn in den schmalen Spalt unter dem Schlitten, ihre Arme eng um ihn geschlungen, sie schützt den Jungen mit ihrem Körper._

 _Dann stürzen sie den Schlitten um. Einer der Goblins greift nach ihr. Er will sich vergewissern, dass sie ein Mädchen ist, als er mit seinen krummen, mit Klauen bewehrten Händen nach ihren Brüsten grabscht._

 _Sie kann Fjalar nicht mehr festhalten. Sie sieht in sein Gesicht, als man ihn von ihr wegzerrt. Sie kann die Klauen des Goblins auf ihrer Haut spüren… sein Gemächt… seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut…_

 _Sie will dem jungen Prinzen helfen, doch als sie ihre Hände nach ihm ausstreckt, ist es nicht mehr Fjalar — es ist seine kleine Schwester Iri, und Skirfir liegt aufgeschlitzt im Schnee unter ihr._

 _Ihr Instinkt, das Kind zu beschützen, ist übermächtig, sie greift nach einer weggeworfenen Lanze, die am Boden liegt, sie packt die Waffe, entwindet sich dem Griff des Goblins… sie kommt frei. Trotz ihrer ungeheuren Wut auf den Goblin sind ihre Gedanken ganz klar, als sie die Lanze in ihren Händen herumwirbelt und sie der widerlichen Kreatur mit voller Gewalt nach oben in den Leib stößt, bis hinauf in sein grausames Herz._

Dann schreckt sie hoch. Sie setzt sich auf. Die Luft ist kalt in dem schwach beleuchteten, stillen Raum. Es ist nicht der Schlafsaal der Lehrlinge. Es ist ihr eigene, neue Kammer im Annex.

Ihr Herz rast, und sie ringt nach Atem.

Neben ihr rührt sich jemand im Bett, und das Licht wird etwas heller.

Sie sieht Kíli an, ihren Zukünftigen. Sein Haar ist vom Schlaf zerwühlt. Er setzt sich auf, lehnt sich zurück, stützt einen Arm auf die hölzerne Truhe neben ihrem Bett und sieht sie an.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigt, dass er ihr keinen Vorwurf macht, er strahlt nur ernst gemeintes, ruhiges Mitgefühl aus.

Es sagt kein Wort, wartet nur ab. Er weiß, was an jenem Tag passiert ist, dass der Goblin versucht hat, sie zu vergewaltigen. Er weiß, dass Fjalar ihn getötet hat, bevor Schlimmeres als nur das Begrabschen passieren konnte. Er weiß auch, dass Nÿr den Goblin getötet hat, der danach kam, der Fjalar töten wollte und stattdessen Skirfir verwundete.

Und er weiß ebenso, dass ihre Alpträume die tatsächlichen Ereignisse in immer schrecklichere Scenarios verwandeln und mit den Ängsten spielen, die einen jeden Kämpfer verfolgen.

Nÿr schlägt die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. ''Diesmal war es Iri, die sie statt Fjalar erwischt haben…'' Sie versucht, ihren Atem zu beruhigen. ''Das ist nie passiert, meine Phantasie gaukelt mir das im Traum vor…''

Kíli nickt nur, wartet ab.

Schließlich verblasst der Alptraum so weit, dass Nÿr sich ihm zuwendet, sie wünscht sich nichts mehr als die Wärme seiner Umarmung.

Kíli ist darauf bedacht, sie so lange nicht zu berühren, wie sie in ihren Alpträumen gefangen ist.

Doch sie wünscht sich jetzt nichts mehr als seine Berührung — dass sein Duft ihre Sinne erfüllt… seine warmen Hände auf ihrer Haut, die Geborgenheit des Körpers ihres Liebsten… und nichts sonst. Das ist es, was die Alpträume besser vertreibt als irgendetwas sonst.

''Jedes Mal endet es damit, dass ich eine Mordlust verspüre. Ich verstehe das nicht… ich bin eine Heilerin.''

''Schhhhh.'' Kílis Arme legen sich um sie und er küsst ihre Stirn. ''Du bist vor allem ein Zwerg,'' flüstert er.

''Glaub' mir, ich habe schon die liebenswürdigste Großmutter dabei gesehen, wie sie mit einem Feuerhaken auf einen Goblin losgegangen ist, um ein Kind zu beschützen. Das ist deine zwergische Natur, meine Süße.''

''Du denkst, ich habe diese Träume, weil Fjalar noch ein Kind ist?''

''Nun, diesmal hast Du Iri im Traum gesehen, das ist ein Hinweis. Wenn ich sehen würde, dass ein Goblin Hand an _sie_ legt würde ich wahnsinnig werden.''

''Du bist ein Krieger.''

Kíli schnaubt verächtlich. ''Ich bin ein Zwerg! Der Instinkt, ein Kind zu beschützen, würde sich in Sekundenbruchteilen über alles hinwegsetzen, was ich je gelernt habe, jede Kampfstrategie, einfach alles. Erinnere dich an Fíli, er hat um ein Haar diesem Kerl den Kopf abgeschlagen, der seine Kinder bedroht hat. Mitten im Thronsaal! Sag mir nicht, dass das nicht übereilt und rein instinktiv war.''

Nÿr lässt sich bei dieser Erinnerung gegen Kílis Brust sinken und beruhigt sich etwas.

''Für dich gilt genau das gleiche, Nÿr. Heiler sind auch Krieger. Wir alle kämpfen gegen den Tod. Mein Onkel hat mir das so erklärt.''

''Was?''

''Ein guter Krieger ist nicht darauf aus, blindlings zu töten. Sein Ziel ist es, am Leben zu bleiben und seine Waffenbrüder am Leben zu erhalten. Die Feinde zu töten ist ein Weg, das zu erreichen.''

Keiner spricht.

Nÿr lauscht auf Kílis Herzschlag. Er beruhigt sie, und bald schlagen ihre Herzen im Takt.

''Ich verstehe nicht, warum die Alpträume nicht aufhören. Ich wurde nicht einmal verletzt. Und es war auch alles ganz schnell vorbei.''

''Es gibt keine unverletzten Krieger, Nÿr. Das gilt jetzt auch für Dich.''

Nÿr ist ganz still und denkt über diesen Satz nach. Sie hat immer nur auf die sichtbaren Verletzungen gesehen. Wenn es keine gab, hatte sie das immer als eine gute Sache angesehen.

''Die Alpträume zeigen, dass Du überlebt hast,'' stellt Kíli fest, während er nach der Öllampe langt und die Flamme wieder kleiner dreht. Dann streckt er sich in ihrem Bett aus, das Bett, was sie nun seit einiger Zeit teilen. Sie legt sich neben ihn und schmiegt sich in seinen Arm, mit dem er sie an sich zieht.

Es hilft ihr, ihn neben sich zu spüren. Und sie fragt sich, wie viele Schlachten er überlebt hat, wie viele verschiedene Alpträume ihn verfolgen. Doch offensichtlich reißen sie ihn nicht mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf, so wie ihre es tun.

''Wie machst Du das?''

Zuerst sagt er nichts. ''Ich frage mich, ob ich mir wirklich wünschen würde, dass es anders ausgegangen wäre.''

Nÿr wird langsam wieder schläfrig. Doch diesen letzten Satz behält sie im Kopf.

''Wenn Du es nochmal machen würdest, würdest Du es anders machen?'' fragt Kíli.

''Nein.''

''Das ist dann schon mal ein Anfang.''

''Ein Anfang für was?''

''Frieden mit dir selbst zu schließen. Normalerweise würdest du niemandem etwas zu Leide tun. Doch du weißt nun… du würdest ohne zu zögern einen Goblin töten, wenn er ein Kind angreift. Du musst das als ein Teil von dir annehmen. Vielleicht verfolgt es dich dann nicht mehr.''

''Ich _würde_ einen Goblin töten, wenn er ein Kind verletzt,'' sprach sie leise. Und irgendwie schien sich der Aufruhr in ihr etwas zu beruhigen, jetzt, wo sie es ausgesprochen hatte. ''Stört Dich das?''

Kíli macht ein Geräusch, das wie ein abfälliges Grunzen zu sich selbst klingt. ''Darüber habe _ich_ mir überhaupt kein Urteil zu erlauben. Du bist, wer Du bist, Nÿr. Du bist ein Zwerg, eine Tochter aus Durins Geschlecht. Wir sind Kämpfer, so lange wir leben. Und Du hast meine Liebe, ganz egal, was passiert.''

Die Anspannung in ihrem Nacken verschwindet langsam, und wenn Kíli noch mehr sagt, so hört sie es nicht.

Und bis in den späten Morgen erwacht sie nicht ein weiteres Mal.

..

.

* * *

 **AN.** : Dies ist der Schluss von **Ravenspeakers – Die Raben von Durins Volk**.

Nÿr hat ihren Platz als Tochter Durins gefunden, die Zeiten des scheuen Zwergenmädchens sind vorbei. Mit Kíli an ihrer Seite kann sie nun auch die größten Herausforderungen meistern. Und Kíli, so tragisch sein Leben auch oft gewesen ist… er hat endlich jemanden gefunden, der ihm ebenbürtig zur Seite steht. Wir hoffen, Ihr fühlt Euch genauso gut dabei wie wir. Die beiden haben das verdient. Falls Euch der Epilog etwas erstaunt — Summer bringt hier ihre eigenen Erfahrungen mit Kriegsveteranen ein, Schicksale, die ihr sehr am Herzen liegen.

Nun alle einmal tief durchatmen, und dann auf ins nächste Abenteuer, die Geschichten um Kíli, seine Nÿr, Fíli und seine Familie sind noch nicht zu Ende. Bis bald bei:

 **Kinseekers – Tochter des einsamen Berges.**

Mahals' Blessings wünschen Summer, Jessie und Leobaer.

..

.


End file.
